


诸神的礼物

by minisparrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisparrow/pseuds/minisparrow
Summary: 詹姆重生，然而他发现这个世界的布蕾妮是个货真价实的美人……
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. 诸神的审判

费力地撑开眼皮，詹姆只觉得荒唐。  
一个连祈祷词都忘了的人，怎么会梦见七神？然而此刻他们高高地漂浮在空中，环绕着他坐着的那把椅子，镶着七彩水晶的长窗从他们背后投来炫目的光芒，他眯起眼睛，却还是无法看清斗篷下的面容。位高者总爱故弄玄虚，显然诸神也无法免俗。然而他清楚地知道，这就是他们，戏弄了他一生的神明。  
他想起来了，他，已经死了。  
“他很勇敢，他拯救了君临，拯救了临冬城，乃至整个王国。”手持长剑的是战士。  
“他败坏人伦，残害儿童、屠杀母亲。”咬牙切齿的是圣母。  
“他兵不血刃地收复河间地，众多平民因他受益。”铁匠说。  
“他给我送来无数祭品，里头还有国王。”陌客仿佛舔了舔嘴唇。  
“他拯救过少女……”多么甜蜜的声音，甜得像瑟曦的舌尖。詹姆转身望向少女，然而斗篷的阴影遮蔽了她的容颜，炫目的圣光只出卖了一绺垂落在斗篷外的发梢，詹姆失望地发现，少女的头发是淡金色的，他一直以为她有着黄金般的卷发，就像瑟曦一样。仿佛被他无理的目光冒犯，少女紧了紧斗篷：“然而他也让少女心碎。”  
诸神还真是明察秋毫。  
老妪提起明灯，突然刺入眼底的光芒，让詹姆不禁抬起残肢遮挡。  
“这是一个迷失的灵魂。”  
“詹姆·兰尼斯特，你当堕入地狱。”天父宣判。  
对于这个结果，他可一点都不意外。  
“虽然功劳无法抵消罪恶。但为了奖掖你曾经的善举，我们将给你一个机会。”  
“机会？”他笑，“不会太晚了吗？”  
“你想不想再重活一遍？”  
笑容在他脸上扩大，他不知道他们为什么觉得他还想再经历一遍这操蛋的人生。  
“谢谢，不过我觉得地狱更适合我。”  
“你没有懊悔的事吗？”  
不，太多太多。可骄傲不允许他在白典上涂涂改改。  
“你没有错待的人吗？”  
笑容凝固在嘴角，他歪了歪头，第一次仰起头直视天父，碧绿的野火在眼底闷烧：“我能改变别人的命运吗？”  
“也许。然而不管你怎么做，你自己的结局都不会改变，当一切尘埃落定，你还是会回到我们面前，堕入地狱。当然，你可以放弃。重来一次也许是又一轮煎熬，只会制造更多的错误。”  
“我接受。”他起身，径直从天父和圣母之间穿过。  
“等一等，”老妪轻飘飘地挡在他面前，她可真瘦啊，斗篷下仿佛只剩一把枯骨。“盲目的孩子，世事不会如你所愿。”  
他举起残肢：“我已经学过这课。”  
“还远远不够。”  
他耸肩：“那你们正好再教我一次。”他推开圣堂雕花的门扇，踏着银光大步离去。

目瞪口呆的老妪转过身来，枯枝般的手指中捻着一星橘红的光焰，显然取自她的明灯：“我都来不及把这给他。”  
“离开圣殿，就是自动放弃了机会。”圣母声音尖利。  
“那么，给她吧。”天父说。  
詹姆刚才坐过的那张椅子里已换了个人。由于身形过于高大，衬得座椅仿佛陡然小了一圈，那是一个穿着铠甲的女人，七神的圣光都无法拯救那枯草般的头发，粗糙的面庞血迹斑驳。  
“可即使给她，她也什么都不会记得。”老妪说。  
“那也是没有办法的事情。”陌客满足地叹息。  
战士举起手中长剑，指向座椅，于是，她缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
“塔斯的布蕾妮，”天父说，“知道我们是谁吗？”  
蔚蓝的眼睛在他们身上一一滑过，她点头，声音暗哑：“我死了吗？”  
“如果有机会重活一次，你有什么心愿想要实现？”少女温柔地问。  
布蕾妮顺着那甜美的声音望向少女：“我希望能长得像你一样。”  
少女轻盈地自空中落到布蕾妮面前，老妪手中的光焰飞到她们之间，少女掀开兜帽，橘红的柔光映亮了她的笑容：“如你所愿。”


	2. 美人

眼睛还没有适应黑暗，耳畔已传来淙淙的水声。詹姆抬手拭去额角的冷汗，是右手，他浑身一震。指尖清楚地传来皮肤粘腻的触感。他缓缓地握拢拳头，再一根一根张开手指，没错，这是他的右手。  
再次变得完整，让他的心砰砰狂跳。  
不得不承认，重来一遍的滋味也还不错。  
“大人，”掀开帐帘的是他的侍从，声音里满是跃跃欲试的兴奋，“那些不知死活的徒利又来了。我去通知骑兵队，准备出击？”  
徒利？詹姆快步走出帐篷，月光泼洒在粼粼的河面上，夜雾迷蒙的树林里传来一声尖细而高亢的鸟鸣。曾经有过这么一个夜晚，在同样的夜雾中他听过同样的声音。詹姆认出了前面的森林——呓语森林。  
透过郁郁林木，他仿佛看到一个金发金铠的傻瓜，打马追击徒利的旗帜，身后跟着一群同样狂热的蠢货，腾跃的马蹄奔向北境伏兵的包围，奔向溃败、死亡、屈辱的囚禁。  
他就是那个傻瓜。  
幸而这一次詹姆预知了结局。  
“大人？”  
“叫醒所有人守卫营地，不管对方如何挑衅，都不许出击。谁敢跨出营区一步，以后就再别想用脚走路了。通知布拉克斯爵士、普莱斯特爵士，把你叫得出名的大人们统统叫来，我要见他们，马上！”

河上晨雾散尽的时候，疲惫的爵士们才从詹姆的营帐中告退。他知道他们吞下了多少困惑。坚守营地，一不出兵，二不攻城。这些命令哪一条都跟詹姆·兰尼斯特的作风截然相反。假如他不是那么强硬，他们大概都要怀疑他是不是冒牌的了。幸而他的镀金长剑看来依旧货真价实。  
詹姆真想告诉他们：亲爱的大人们，此刻各位本该横尸林间，或沉尸水底，最好的结局也不过是跟我一起被关进北方佬的笼子里。他们的表情想必大有可观。可为了不惹恼诸神，他只好放弃这点乐趣。毕竟，他回来不是为了这个。  
当帐篷中只剩下他和两个侍从，詹姆将两名男孩叫到面前。他们是詹姆的堂弟，像很多兰尼斯特男孩一样，满头金发，身量高挑，如果穿上他的金盔金铠，再放下面甲，想必破绽不大。  
“我可以信任你们吗？”他问，明知他们会如何回答。他们看他的眼神，跟他当初望着亚瑟·戴恩的一模一样。  
“很好，我不在的时候，我要你们来扮演我。”  
詹姆从一位堂弟腰间摘下他的佩剑，右手在空中挽了个剑花。轻了点，但也还凑活。詹姆的金剑太有名，他可不想半路被人识破。  
“您要去哪里？”两个侍从张口结舌。  
“这不是你们该关心的。保守秘密，在我回来之前，牢记我的指令：坚守营地——”他目光依次扫过两个男孩。  
“一不出兵。”  
“二不攻城。”  
很好。詹姆点头：“去帮我备马，挑一匹老成的战马，但别太显眼。还有，找一张没有家徽的盾牌，再跟雇佣骑手买一套铠甲。”  
詹姆左手拢住自己的长发，右手一挥，剑锋过处，金色的发卷逶迤于地。他满意地还剑入鞘：“对了，我还要一捆绳子，越粗越好。”  
侍从一脸困惑：“您要捆什么东西吗？”  
“牛——母牛，又蠢又倔的那种。”

河间地向来不是詹姆的福地，渡过黑水河前他的神经始终紧绷，他可不想再撞上一次山羊。一路上他都裹紧斗篷，把脸深藏在兜帽的阴影之下。雇佣骑士的行头看起来既没什么油水，又有足够威慑，很少有人来啃他这块干巴巴的硬骨头，胆敢尝试的几个，在被他的剑刃亲吻之后，永远失去了尝试任何东西的机会。  
旅途比他预料的漫长也更加的艰苦，战火焚毁的不仅是旅店、农庄，还有面包和果树。当他在苦桥边鞠水痛饮时，水中映出的男子瘦削而肮脏，金色的短发和胡须纠结在一起。然而詹姆知道这还不算太糟。他见过自己更可怕的模样，不，当时他根本没有勇气去看自己。见证他那副鬼样子的人是妞儿。  
那个总是拧着眉头的，高大、丑陋的妞儿。是她清理他衣服上的污迹，梳理他缠结打绺的胡须，指腹粗糙，却无比温柔。  
詹姆击碎水中倒影，起身朝曼德河对岸望去。  
太阳还未落山，然而连绵的营火已夺去了夕阳的光辉，它们星星点点地铺满了整个河岸，一直绵亘到地平线尽头，无数的旗帜在风中猎猎飞舞。喧嚷的人声飘过水面。这就是蓝礼的十万大军，那个倔强的妞儿就在某堆营火旁边。

詹姆知道，军队越是庞大要混入营地就越是简单，然而蓝礼大营的警卫之松懈还是让他都大吃一惊。望着那些聚众笑骂饮酒的士兵，以及招摇而过的营妓，詹姆有种劳勃正在此处游猎的错觉。蓝礼和劳勃果然是亲生兄弟，他们有本事把任何场合都变成喧闹的酒会。  
詹姆无法想象以妞儿的古板怎么能忍受这种环境。她是在某个远离人群的角落就着营火啃干面包呢，还是一个人在帐篷里磨她的佩剑？无论是哪一种情况，她都是独自一人，这意味着詹姆只要对付她一个就够了。  
詹姆摸了摸褡裢里的那捆麻绳。妞儿很强壮，她曾经把他按在水里，险些将他呛死。可那时他形销骨立，还戴着镣铐。也许会有一番周折，但他相信自己一定能把她制服。  
要把妞儿带出营地也不是难事。照这些士兵灌酒的样子，后半夜根本不会有像样的守卫。之后，詹姆打算捆着她沿玫瑰大道直奔黑水湾，在那里雇一艘船将她送回塔斯。她不会目睹蓝礼被杀，不会背上刺杀君王的恶名，也不会知道这个奇怪的骑士是谁。更重要的是，只要她待在塔斯岛，不回到维斯特洛大陆，她将远离战火，不会与弑君者有任何交集，那么，她就不会……悲剧将不会降临到她的头上。  
可是，如果她不肯好好待在塔斯岛，假如她得知了蓝礼的死讯后，回来寻找凶手怎么办？这固执愚蠢的妞儿绝对做得出来。也许，该把她送到更远的地方，比如布拉佛斯。  
“美人怎么会看得上这本破书？”三个骑士嘻嘻哈哈地从他身旁经过。  
“这里记载的都是骑士故事，美人最喜欢这些。”说话的人将精装的皮面书抱在胸前，他个子高挑，面容平庸，詹姆记不清他的名字了，是海勒还是什么？但他认得这就是那个像苍蝇一样紧盯着在妞儿马屁股后的混蛋，石心夫人怎么没有把他绞死？接着他才想起来，此刻的石心夫人还是迷人的凯特琳·史塔克。看，诸神都对我们做了什么。  
“得了吧，海尔。听了我的歌，她会扔掉你的破书。”抱着七弦琴的家伙拨动琴弦。  
最后一个人显然醉了，说话大着舌头：“这些都不重要，她会选我，因为我有真正的本钱。”痴蠢的笑容还没来得及在他脸上漾开，鲜血就从口鼻喷涌而出。  
詹姆看着被自己打得趔趄倒地的醉鬼，悻悻地想，要是能用金手该多好啊。他至今记得红罗兰的骨头在金手之下碎裂的美妙声音。真没想到，有一天他会怀念自己的义肢。  
“你是谁？你想干……？”弹琴的家伙还没问完，詹姆的手肘已经撞断了他的鼻子。如此一来他的歌声定能与他的琴技相得益彰。  
海尔拔出了剑。詹姆轻蔑地夺过剑，将他踢翻在地。他听妞儿说起过这事，那个肮脏的赌约。他记得她苍白的脸，艰难翕动的嘴唇，每吐一个字都是莫大的羞辱。  
“不准叫她美人。”他附身揪住海尔的领口，一个字一个字地说：“她的名字是布蕾妮，她是一个出身高贵的小姐。”  
“为什么不能叫美人？”  
熟悉的声色，陌生的语调。  
妞儿的声音其实并不难听，但在陌生人面前，她的声音总是气鼓鼓的，詹姆知道那是因为紧张。这个声音却轻盈地像一朵春花。  
詹姆转过身。  
那是一个高个少女。以女人而言，相当高了，她的视线几乎与詹姆齐平，然而还是比他矮了一点。即使穿着铠甲，也能看出她并不魁梧。而那张脸，那是一张真正的美人的脸。淡金的发辫衬得肌肤如奶油般细腻，俏丽的鼻子，微微撅起的适合亲吻的嘴唇，除了那双宝石般蔚蓝的眼睛，她和妞儿没有一丝相似之处。  
“你是谁？”  
她扬起下巴：“你刚才还说我是个出身高贵的小姐。”  
“塔斯的布蕾妮？”  
她点头。  
“赛尔温伯爵的女儿？”  
“据我所知，这世上只有一个塔斯的布蕾妮。”闻声赶来的骑士们在这个布蕾妮身后聚拢，她上前一把掀开詹姆的兜帽：“现在该我问话了，你又是谁？”


	3. 自由骑手

詹姆迅速扫过对面十几张面孔，有两三张略微眼熟，似乎在比武大会或是别的什么地方见过。这就够糟的了，记得他的人向来比他能记得的要多得多。对于蓝礼陛下来说，还有什么比弑君者更好的登基大礼？  
他暗暗握紧了剑。砍翻这十几个人，不是什么问题，然而这里毕竟是蓝礼的大营，要从十万大军中杀出，他还没有狂妄到这种程度。况且他还有更重要的事情。  
詹姆又看了一眼少女，她陌生又美丽，火光下闪亮的蓝眼睛却跟妞儿一模一样。  
于是他压下了挥剑的冲动，附身将长剑放在少女脚边。  
“我是一个卑微的雇佣骑士，受人之托来保护塔斯的布蕾妮。”  
“谁雇佣的你？”  
“我发下了神圣的誓言，不能泄露他的名字。”  
轻蔑的嘲笑在周围响起。“自不量力”，“哪里来的傻瓜”。敢于嘲弄，证明没有人认出他来——至少暂时如此。毕竟这世上除了劳勃谁敢当面嘲笑弑君者呢？而此刻劳勃的尸体上怕是已爬满了蛆虫。  
“我不能接受来历不明的效忠。”意料之中的回答，下一个问题却让詹姆目瞪口呆。“你有钱吗？”  
含着金汤匙出生以来，詹姆从没被人问过这个问题。只消看一眼他的金盔金甲，谁都不会多此一问。于是穿着一身黯淡铁甲的詹姆依旧倨傲地一抿嘴唇。他不知道在旁观者眼中，不同铠甲下的这个表情有着截然相反的解读。  
“那你要怎么赔偿被你打伤的这三位骑士呢？”布蕾妮朝一旁偏了偏头，海尔等人已被同伴扶起，正愤怒地瞪视着詹姆。  
“把这穷鬼揍一顿丢进河里喂鱼！”  
穷鬼？泰温大人假如听到自己的儿子被骂穷鬼，脸上的表情一定十分精彩。  
布蕾妮抬手制止了身后激动的骑士们：“我不需要誓言骑士，但蓝礼陛下的军队需要每一份力量，希望你在战场能有今晚的身手。领了军饷记得赔偿我们的好骑士们。”  
“还有，”她捡起脚边的剑递还给海尔，转身望向詹姆，“下次向人效忠记得用你自己的剑。”

生平第一次詹姆成了别人军队里的自由骑手。他试图回想自己麾下的自由骑手是怎样一群人，印象却十分模糊，他们像一群灰暗的乌鸦，跟在趾高气扬的大军后面捡些残骨碎渣。他不记得任何一个人的长相。  
也许这正是他至今没被人认出的原因。他很少有机会接近高贵的骑士和领主们，自由骑手的营地跟杂耍艺人、低等营妓一起位于军营最外侧。那些趾高气扬的老爷们从来不屑于朝他多看一眼。  
他远远地见过几次布蕾妮，有一次还看见她在校场上跟人比试。公正地说，她身手还行，但跟他的妞儿天差地远。詹姆觉得自己只用一只手就能把这个穿蓝色的皮甲的苗条少女捆个结结实实。然而他没有机会，不管走到哪里她的身边总是如众星拱月般围绕着一群骑士。换做妞儿，一定会局促地闭紧了嘴巴。可这少女多么爱笑，他无法相信这就是布蕾妮，一定有哪里出了问题。他想跟她谈一谈，可她却是那么遥远。  
终于有一天，她与一群骑士游猎归来，路过自由骑手们的营地。詹姆冲出去，拦在她马前。  
“布蕾妮小姐。”  
她勒住几乎将他踩在蹄下的战马：“是你？”  
詹姆微笑，至少她还记得他：“我向跟你打听一件事情。”  
“滚开！”那个断了鼻子的家伙显然也对他印象深刻。  
“如果有人冒着被踩成肉泥的风险来问一个问题，还是听一听为好。”她扬起下颌：“问吧，先生。”  
“塔斯的赛尔温大人只有您一个孩子吗？”  
“不。”她的回答让他的心猛地一颤。“我有过一个哥哥，两个妹妹。”  
“有过？”  
“在我很小的时候，他们就夭折了。”  
“那么您的堂亲中有没有一位叫布蕾妮的小姐？她个子很高，比我还高半个头，很壮也很丑，但有一双跟您一样的蓝色眼睛。”  
“没有。我不认识这样的小姐。你要找的是那个布蕾妮吗？那你可真是找错人了。”她催马离去，跑出几尺，再次勒住马头：“那位小姐多少年纪？”  
“我……不知道。”詹姆从没问过妞儿的年龄，他发现自己从没费心了解过她。  
布蕾妮耸了耸肩：“你可真奇怪。”

老妪曾经警告过他，世事不会如他所料。但这个布蕾妮还是超出了他的预料。除了那双蓝色的眼睛，她简直是个陌生的少女。也许她并不需要他的拯救。如果他悄悄离去，她将很快将他忘记。也许蓝礼还是会死在她面前，她还是会效忠史塔克夫人，可只要詹姆不被北方佬俘虏，也许他们的命运不会再有交集，她不会成为弑君者的婊子，更不会……可这样她就安全了吗？如果凯特琳不派她押送自己，那么她一定会跟着凯特琳走进孪河城，血婚在前面等待着她。  
可那又怎么？她的死活关他屁事。她根本不是妞儿，只是个顶着她名字的娇小姐而已，除了那双眼睛……

詹姆不知道自己为什么没有离去，他已经离开奔流城太久，他知道他的侍从忠心耿耿，但也明白他们不可能支撑太久。  
蓝礼宣布举办比武大会的那一天，他再次见到了布蕾妮。蓝礼声称，任何人都可以参加比武，连自由骑手都不例外，于是众人欢喜得仿佛已经攻克了君临。所有的人都聚集到蓝礼金色的大帐周围，连流浪歌手、低等营妓都得以挤在贵族老爷们身后。  
“布蕾妮小姐。”他叫住她。  
她转过头来，笑容还洋溢在嘴角，看得出来，她心情极好：“是你。你打算参加比武大会吗？”  
“我？不。”他可不屑于参加绵羊的游戏。  
“我要参加。”  
“你？”詹姆想起来布蕾妮拿过苦桥比武大会团体比武的冠军，正是因为这个该死的荣誉，蓝礼才赐给她彩虹护卫的披风。但那是他高大强壮的妞儿，眼前这苗条的少女在残酷的团体比武中只怕撑不过一轮，就算她那些仰慕者肯手下留情，但不是所有人都需要塔斯之女的婚约。他深知比武场上的男人可以多么残忍。  
“如果拿到冠军，也许我可以成为陛下的彩虹护卫。”  
啊，她还是那么喜欢蓝礼。詹姆感到一阵奇异的刺痛。  
“你不觉得七色披风其实有点傻吗？尤其当他们站成一排的时候。”詹姆朝金色大帐外的彩虹护卫们偏了偏头。  
他以为她会发怒，她却耸肩一笑：“披风有那么重要吗？御林铁卫的白袍倒是漂亮，可穿白袍的人可叫人不敢恭维，也难怪巴利斯坦会出走。”  
巴利斯坦是被我亲爱的老姐赶走的。  
“我承认，御林铁卫不是个个都技艺绝伦，但有几个说独步七国也不过分吧？”  
“你是说弑君者吗？”她的蓝眼睛里有他熟悉的轻蔑：“也许他的剑很锋利，但世上再没有比他更可耻的人了。”  
没错，这是妞儿的眼神。

詹姆不明白为什么他想要保护一个鄙视他的傻丫头。就让她漂亮的脸蛋儿在团体比武里被揍个稀烂好了。那时她会明白世上有的是比弑君者更残酷、更无耻的男人。可他还是用几枚金龙从雇佣骑士们那里换来了一套看似老旧却坚固的钢甲，一张结实厚重的橡木盾，一柄钝化流星锤，虽然他是名扬七国的剑客，但团体比武中流星锤远比长剑更加趁手。  
他花了一个下午刮去了盾牌上的纹章，这让他成为场上唯一一名神秘骑士。稍微了解一点比武大会历史的人都知道，神秘骑士往往会创造奇迹。自他踏进团体比武的场地，便陆续有人向他投来饱含敌意的目光。连银甲白马骄傲如王子的百花骑士都瞥了他一眼。詹姆不禁在面甲后露出微笑，算这些蠢货走运，今天他并不想拿那个可笑的冠军，他出现在这里，只是为了保护那张漂亮的脸蛋儿——天知道他吃错了什么药，可即使有他的保护，她也撑不到第二轮，只要她没有蠢到不可救药的地步，自然会知难而退，届时他就可以卖个破绽，退出这些绵羊咩咩的喧闹。  
然而眼看临近开赛，布蕾妮仍然没有出现，他一遍遍扫视全场，也没有找到穿蓝色铠甲的身影，看不到塔斯家四分日月的纹章。  
“美人？不，我对她才没有兴趣。”  
詹姆的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到一阵私语，他朝说话的人望去，那是一个没戴头盔，盾牌饰有狮鹫纹章的红发男子。  
红罗兰。  
“塔斯的少女？别说笑了，她怎么可能还是少女？那个婊……”  
红罗兰惨叫一声，捂着口鼻，跌下马背，滚了一身烂泥。  
詹姆一边舒张右手一边比较了一下，觉得揍人还是用自己的手比较过瘾，金手虽然够冷够硬，却没有如此痛快的触感。  
于此同时号角长鸣，宣布比赛开始。红罗兰翻身上马，与他的三名同伴同时朝詹姆冲来。

詹姆不记得他是怎么把红罗兰一伙打落马背的了，因为在他们之后更多的人扑向了他，詹姆很快就发现，也许是因为他挑衅在先，又没有家族纹章，所有的人都将他当成了目标。战斧、长剑、狼牙棒雨点般向他飞来，詹姆将流星锤舞成一片银光，耳边不绝的惨叫令他血液沸腾，他很久没有这样痛快淋漓地一展身手了，原来撕咬绵羊也能带来如许乐趣。  
不知何时，场上只剩下他和一身银甲的洛拉斯爵士。少年身姿轻灵，一柄长斧舞得异常凶悍。詹姆一直很欣赏洛拉斯，从他身上仿佛能看到自己的少年时代，他知道洛拉斯是位难得的剑客，两人却从未有过交手的机会。他从来不知道洛拉斯有如此刚猛的一面。随着一次冲锋，洛拉斯的钝斧在詹姆的胸甲上砸出一个深深的凹坑，詹姆紧夹住马腹，才没栽下马背。  
他的妞儿竟战胜过这样的对手。  
詹姆曾听海尔跟波德说过，布蕾妮是在一片嘘声中打败洛拉斯的，所有人都在诅咒她、喝倒彩，但那个愚蠢妞儿从未有过一丝动摇。  
那么，他怎么可以输给她的对手？  
詹姆扶正伤痕累累的钢盔，勒缰回马，朝着高举长斧的洛拉斯直扑而去。

随着洛拉斯的落马，人群发出一片惊呼。詹姆舔了舔嘴角的鲜血，这就是妞儿品尝过的滋味吧？胜利的滋味。  
高台上，蓝礼起身鼓掌：“我宣布，胜利属于这位神秘的朋友，你是一百一十六位骑士中的佼佼者。作为冠军，请上前。”  
迎着众人或好奇或困惑的目光，詹姆穿越泥泞的场地，走向看台上的蓝礼陛下。  
直到此时，他才意识到自己究竟做了什么。  
他和蓝礼之间只隔着一层面甲。  
肮脏的胡须也许可以掩饰部分容貌，骗过那些对自由骑手不屑一顾，又不够熟悉詹姆的人。但此刻詹姆已是全场的焦点，再傲慢都贵族都会盯住他的面容，而多年来同朝相处，詹姆跟蓝礼即使不算知交，也再熟悉不过。此刻，与其祈祷摘下头盔后蓝礼认不出他，倒不如祈祷蓝礼马上瞎掉还比较实在。  
“亲爱的朋友，”蓝礼微笑着说：“请放下你的面甲，让我们一睹英雄的风采。”


	4. 冠军与冠军

“尊敬的陛下，”詹姆简直感激自己变形的头盔，它把他的声音变得瓮声瓮气，詹姆相信，即使瑟曦坐在蓝礼的宝座上，也听不出这就是她亲爱的弟弟。“我为一人而来，我曾发誓，只有在新婚之夜，才为她摘下面甲。”  
蓝礼笑了，轻浮的家伙，就爱听这种荒唐的故事。蓝礼握住他皇后的纤纤小手，举到唇边吻了一下：“多么甜蜜的誓言。”  
玛格丽特皇后雌鹿般温柔的眼睛眨了眨：“陛下，您曾说过要奖掖冠军，我们为何不成人之美？”  
“没错。我勇敢的骑士，”蓝礼说，“作为冠军，你可以向我要求任何你想得到的东西。只要我力所能及，就将其赐予你。”  
詹姆的脑筋飞快地转动，他实在不了解少女的心，不知道会不会有人傻到只为冠军的荣誉，就嫁给一个来路不明的男人。这个布蕾妮到底有多傻呢？但假如她拒绝婚约，那将免除他的暴露之险，而即便她答应，摘下面甲的时间也可以推迟到新婚之夜，也许在她摘下他的面甲之前，他就可以将她掳走。不管她傻与不傻，对他都有益无害。反正她永远不会知道他究竟是谁。  
想到这里，他大声说：“塔斯的布蕾妮小姐，我请求您将她的手交给我。”  
人群一阵喧腾。蓝礼嘴角的笑意更深，他望向台下某个方向：“来吧，布蕾妮小姐。”  
她来了。跟他并排跪在蓝礼面前。  
詹姆眼角的余光扫到她身上，惊讶地发现她居然穿着全副甲胄，詹姆不明白为什么没有参加比武的她，竟也披挂得如此整齐。  
“我本该答应冠军的任何请求。然而事关婚约，我们该听听小姐的意愿。更何况，我怎么能把一位冠军当做礼物送给另一位冠军？”  
詹姆的惊愕一定透过盔甲都可以感知，蓝礼又是一笑：“你不知道吗？布蕾妮小姐取得了马上长枪比武的冠军。”  
詹姆真想仰天大笑，他真是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。为什么他会以为这个纤细的少女参加的是团体比武？以她的体型和骑术，长枪比武才是脑筋正常的选择。她不是她的妞儿。为什么直到现在他还不明白。  
“虽然我无法把布蕾妮小姐的手交给你。但既然你为她而来，那么我就把这个许愿的权利转赠给她。布蕾妮小姐，你想向我要求什么？你可以提出任何请求，比如，一位神秘的冠军。”  
“我感到非常荣幸。但比起嫁给一位伟大的战士，我更想成为您身旁的战士。陛下，我向您请求彩虹护卫的荣誉职位。我请求成为您的七卫之一，为您献出我的生命，跟随您到海角天涯。保护您免遭一切危难。”  
众人又是一片哗然。  
七重地狱！詹姆听到了诸神的嘲笑。  
“我同意。”蓝礼转向詹姆：“很遗憾，我的朋友。但你爱的是一位多么与众不同的小姐。”  
没错，真是蠢得别出心裁。  
蓝礼拍了拍手，侍从送上一件放在托盘中的彩虹披风。  
“勇敢的骑士，虽然我不能见证您为布蕾妮小姐裹上新婚的披风，但您可以为她披上这一件，我把这个荣誉赐予你。”  
狗屁的荣誉。  
詹姆起身，不知为何他觉得身上的盔甲格外笨重，为什么他要用金龙换这累赘东西？他解开布蕾妮饰有日月纹章的披风，接过托盘里的披风，裹在布蕾妮肩头。人群一片欢呼。她抬起眼睛，看了他一眼。多么该死的、美丽的眼睛。  
这双眼睛里盛的是好奇和一丝困惑。  
詹姆见过同样一双的眼睛，里面盛着全然不同的表情。那时他正将一件披风裹在她的肩头。她是那么高，他必须踮起脚尖，为此他还诅咒了诸神。寒风冻红了她的脸，有一片雪花正在她发际消融。他们靠得那么近，她的呼吸是那么暖，雀斑清楚地铺陈在他眼前。然后她的睫毛忽闪了一下，看了他一眼。那蔚蓝的、海一般令人沉溺的眼睛。  
“我的生命是您的了，”少女的声音将他唤回现实，他发现她已转向了蓝礼，“陛下，我向新旧诸神起誓，从今天起，我就是您的盾牌。”  
哦，去吧，盾牌的下场就是被砸个稀烂。  
“那么，请允许我告退。”詹姆躬身步下高台。  
他不知道自己是失落还是释然。他安全了，为什么还会失落？这不是妞儿，她与他无关。虽然她睁着那双又大又蠢的蓝眼睛，走上了和妞儿一样的道路。  
“勇敢的骑士。”布蕾妮从身后叫住了他。她走到他面前，挺拔得如同一棵不知凛冬为何物的小树。“虽然我无法把手交给您，但既然您为我披上了誓言的披风，那么请让我像妻子一样，为您摘下面甲。”  
见鬼！她动作好快。  
看到他的面容，布蕾妮显然吃了一惊。但詹姆无暇关注她的反应，他看向蓝礼，笑容果然在蓝礼眼中凝固。他认出了他。但蓝礼不愧为蓝礼，瞬间就读懂了詹姆眼中的警告。虽然情不自禁地从宝座上起身，蓝礼还是抿住嘴唇，把惊呼吞进了肚里。  
詹姆知道这事儿没完，但跟蓝礼总有谈判的余地。  
人群中炸开一个女人的声音。  
“弑君者！”  
一个贵妇排开众人冲到他面前，激动让她鬓发散乱，双目赤红。哦，美丽的史塔克夫人，伟大的母亲，她对他远比任何女人都要执着。  
“他是弑君者，詹姆·兰尼斯特！”史塔克夫人指着詹姆，纤细的手指都在颤抖：“他作为客人来到我家，残害了我七岁的儿子，令他至今瘫痪在床。他和他的家族谋杀了我的丈夫！蓝礼大人，我请求您将他交给我发落！”  
十来位骑士朝詹姆逼近，熟悉的纹章，北方佬和奔流城的诸侯，都是她的护卫。詹姆想起来，凯特琳作为罗柏的使者曾经到访苦桥。也就是在这里，她结识了布蕾妮。詹姆发现，每当这两个女人同时出现，他都会倒霉，简直是一条颠扑不破定理。  
“是蓝礼陛下。”布蕾妮出声纠正。蓝礼使了个眼色，风暴地的骑士们越过凯特琳的护卫将詹姆团团围住。  
“弑君者，你被逮捕了。”蓝礼宣布。  
有人朝詹姆的膝弯里踢了一脚，他的双手被反剪到背后，冰冷的长剑横在颈间。  
“史塔克夫人，我向您起誓，兰尼斯特将为谋害您的家人付出代价。”国王声明：“但国王赐予公正，而不是囚犯。詹姆爵士将由我关押，接受我的审判。”  
重要的棋子当然要捏在自己手里，蓝礼深谙此道。  
詹姆被带走的时候，朝布蕾妮看了一眼，她也望着他，蔚蓝的眼睛里满是惊讶和鄙夷。他朝她露出一个大大的笑容，她果然蹙起眉峰、一脸厌恶。竟有几分妞儿的模样。

跟奔流城的地牢相比，蓝礼给他的待遇可谓宽厚。帐篷里铺着厚实的地毯，当然门口有重兵守卫，他们甚至派人替他刮净了纠结的胡须，还让他沐浴更衣，尽管带着镣铐不那么方便，可就连蓝礼的锁链都比艾德慕的打造得更加光洁。他真没什么可抱怨的了。  
蓝礼是在晚饭后来的，带着他的新任彩虹护卫。  
“命运多奇妙呀，”詹姆对穿着崭新披风的少女说，“我差一点就做了您的丈夫，转眼却成了您的囚徒。”  
“是陛下的囚徒，弑君者。”她目不斜视地纠正。  
“詹姆爵士，”蓝礼在铺着软垫的扶手椅里坐下，“是什么让您抛下奔流城和您的大军，不辞辛苦地来我这里当一名自由骑手？”  
“我不是已经回答过了吗？我为一人而来。”詹姆笑着望向布蕾妮。  
烛光下少女眉头紧皱，羞愤染红了眼角。  
“如果我不认识您美丽的姐姐，一定会感动得流下眼泪。”蓝礼说着把一封信递了过来。  
詹姆用戴着镣铐的双手接过，已经揭开的封蜡上有宝冠雄鹿的印记。他展开信笺，史坦尼斯的字迹像他的面孔一样又臭又硬。詹姆曾听人说起过这封信，但听说是一回事，亲自读到又是另一番感受。史坦尼斯揭发了詹姆和瑟曦的奸情，说劳勃的三个孩子全是乱伦的产物。这些全都是事实，但如果史坦尼斯站在这里，詹姆一定会用剑给他开个窟窿。  
詹姆耸肩，“你相信这些鬼话？”  
蓝礼脸上笑容不变，眼睛却没有表情。哦，他当然相信。  
“我信与不信并不重要。史坦尼斯给七国每一位领主都寄了一封，愿诸神垂怜他的那些辛劳的渡鸦。”  
“得了吧，你我关心的都不是史坦尼斯的渡鸦。”  
“当然不是。詹姆爵士，我们都很清楚，您对您的父亲和您的家族有多重要。”  
“你要我给他写信？”  
“您是我打开君临的钥匙。”  
“别忘了我的父亲不只有一个儿子。泰温公爵从不低头。何况我们还有君临、西境、整个河间。”  
“不再是了。”蓝礼好整以暇地交叠双手：“几天前，罗柏的军队发动夜袭，您披挂金盔金甲带兵追击，陷入圈套。与此同时黑鱼包围了你的营地。虽然事后发现穿着您的金甲的只是您的侍从，但奔流城已重新回到艾德慕手中。詹姆爵士，你们失去了河间。”  
詹姆可以想象到底发生了什么，如果他在堂弟们的年纪，有人反复前来挑衅、出言侮辱，那么为了维护主将的荣誉，他只怕也会忘记承诺，披挂金甲，贸然出击。  
即使没有他的参与，历史还是再次上演，只是这一次他没有成为罗柏的俘虏。  
他成了蓝礼的俘虏。  
他依旧是诸神的玩物。  
“詹姆爵士，您可以慢慢考虑，这里有羽毛笔、墨水和信纸，如果您还有什么需要，请尽管开口。”蓝礼起身。  
“有，”詹姆说，他朝布蕾妮扬了扬下巴，“我要跟她单独谈谈。”

蓝礼果然退了出去，帐篷里只剩下他和布蕾妮两人。当然詹姆知道，帐篷外一定贴满了专注的耳朵。假如蓝礼不是那么顾忌他优雅的形象，一定也会把他尊贵的耳朵贴上帆布。  
“靠近一点。”  
听到这句话，戒备得如同刺猬的少女，反而朝门口又退了一步。  
“你在怕什么？”詹姆举起戴着镣铐的双手，“看，你亲爱的陛下把我照料得多好，即使我想对你做点什么，此刻也力不从心。”  
“无耻。”  
“要不是你‘像妻子一样’揭开我的面甲，我哪有机会表演无耻？”  
他满意地看到她的脸因羞愤而涨得通红，终于觉得出了口气。  
“好了，我不是来冒犯你的，小姐。我只想给你几句友善的忠告。”  
她不说话，眼里全是敌意。  
“我知道你不相信我，但你是否相信预言？”  
“都是鬼话。”  
“是不是鬼话，你可以亲自验证。最多不过三天，你亲爱的陛下将兵分两路，一路驻守苦桥，一路直奔风息堡。”  
“这不可能。”  
“是啊，你们的目的地是君临，去风息堡做什么呢？然而命运自有安排。如果——”他举起一根手指，“如果这不可能变成了可能。那么请记住我的忠告。一，离史塔克夫人越远越好，不要跟她说话，一个字都不要。二，不要在大战前夜侍奉你亲爱的陛下，不要为他披盔挂甲。如果我是你，我会扔掉这块可笑的彩色抹布，回到你的蓝宝石岛，再也不理这块大陆上的鸡飞狗跳。”  
布蕾妮笑了：“在你眼里，誓言果然一文不值。”  
“小丫头，”他的声音含着警告，“我远比你更清楚誓言是个什么玩意儿。”  
“背誓者。”她轻蔑地说。“弑君者。”  
詹姆的怒火瞬间就被点燃了。没错，七国上下人人都这么叫他，可那是在他背后。只有这个女人，不管丑得令人无法正视，还是美得不可方物，却总是胆敢把这两个称号直直甩在他的脸上。  
“哦，那么去吧！伟大的骑士，虽然你永远不会成为骑士，谁让你是个女人呢？去侍奉你亲爱的陛下吧！想当弑君者你就去吧！”  
她摔开帐帘转身就走。  
詹姆颓然陷入座椅。见鬼，他做了什么？

史坦尼斯围攻风息堡的消息当晚就传到了苦桥，次日清晨，蓝礼率军开拔之前，再次亲自探访了詹姆，只是这一次跟在他身旁的是百花骑士。  
“詹姆爵士，如您预言的那样，我要带兵去风息堡解围，顺便见我亲爱的哥哥了。”蓝礼叹了口气：“如果我不是那么了解史坦尼斯，知道他绝不会跟兰尼斯特合作，我简直要以为你们之间有什么协议。”  
“给你一个更合理的解释，”詹姆眨了眨眼，“我可以预知未来。”  
“那么你是否可以泄露更多天机？”  
詹姆耸肩：“你不会喜欢的。”  
蓝礼显然不是真的相信预言：“可我喜欢你的信。”  
“我可以写，但有一个条件。”詹姆看着蓝礼的眼睛：“别把她带去风息堡。”  
“我快要相信你真的爱她了，”蓝礼笑了，“为了这一片痴情，我也不能拆散你们。爵士，我会把你一起带去风息堡。等我亲爱的哥哥也成为我的阶下囚，也许我就会知道你神奇的预言能力从何而来。”


	5. 影子

战斗的号角将在天明时分吹响，然而布蕾妮并不为战役的结果担心。史坦尼斯围攻风息堡的兵力加起来不过五千，而蓝礼陛下率领着两万精锐骑兵前来救援。这将是她的第一场战斗，却也是毫无悬念的战斗。  
比起迫在眉睫的大战，弑君者更让她困扰。  
她搜遍记忆，也找不出任何跟他的交集。当然，她知道他的故事，很小的时候，她就听父亲讲起过簒夺者战争，听说过那个战士下凡一般英武，却背信弃义、灵魂腐臭的黄金骑士。而他本人远比她想象中更加轻狂，也更加英俊。尤其是在梳洗之后，当她跟着蓝礼踏进帐篷，当他抬起头，用那轻慢的绿眼睛望向她时，她才真的相信，极致的恶居然可以与极致的美并存于一个人身上。  
但她可以肯定，她从未见过他。他所谓的为她而来，当然是谎言，当众求婚更是不折不扣的侮辱。然而他的确向她打听过另一个布蕾妮，他似乎真的关心那个与她同名的女孩。不然他为什么要扮成自由骑手，混进蓝礼陛下的大营？在两家开战的前夕，这样做无异于自投罗网，任何一个稍有理智的人都不会做出这种事情。  
跟她持相同观点的人显然很多，然而这对她却不是什么好事。许多人在背后议论她。尽管她一再澄清她与弑君者并无瓜葛，但人们并不满足于这寡淡的解释。既然弑君者邪恶到连孪生姐姐都不放过，怎么可能为一个素昧平生的少女闹出这样一场风波？  
布蕾妮从未像眼下这样孤立无援。曾经有很多人喜爱她，喜爱她的姿容，或塔斯的财产。然而当她选择成为彩虹护卫的那一刻，所有的希望都落空了。仅仅是这个理由，就足以让很多人讨厌她，而弑君者无疑让这些本来无法宣之于口的怨憎，有了明火执仗的理由。  
幸而蓝礼依旧信任她。明知弑君者的预言已经应验，仍然在大战前夜召唤她去为他穿戴战甲。这是至高的荣誉，更是无言的支持，如果没有弑君者黑色的警告，她一定会欣喜感动，然而此刻望着前方被烛火映照得如同发光翡翠的丝绸大帐，恐惧却像一只无形的手悄悄攥住了她的心脏。  
不，她告诉自己，那只是恫吓，是信口开河的巧合。  
布蕾妮深吸一口气，走向蓝礼的大帐。进门前，她朝门口守护的帕门爵士和埃蒙爵士点了点头，虽然同为彩虹护卫，他们的回礼却格外僵硬。  
像很多人一样，他们并不信任她。  
“布蕾妮，”华丽的大帐中，蓝礼转身朝向她，笑容亲切，“很高兴，我们都没被弑君者的预言吓倒。”

护卫通报史塔克夫人求见的时候，布蕾妮正把背甲和胸甲系在蓝礼的加垫外衣上。史塔克夫人神情憔悴，目光却十分坚毅。  
“陛下。”这还是布蕾妮第一个次听到凯特琳称蓝礼为“陛下”，作为北境之王的使者，她一直礼貌而坚决地用“大人”称呼蓝礼。突然改换敬称，她求见的目的必然非同小可。  
蓝礼微笑：“请畅所欲言，史塔克夫人。”  
“兰尼斯特的人企图加害我的儿子布兰，我无数次扪心自问这到底是为了什么。直到那天听了您哥哥的话，我才恍然大悟。他坠楼当天正是狩猎的日子，大多数人都跟着国王去追逐野熊，只有詹姆·兰尼斯特留在临冬城内，还有王后……”  
蓝礼直接把史塔克夫人难以启齿的部分挑明了：“所以你认为，那孩子看见了他们乱伦，才被弑君者推下高塔？”  
布蕾妮系着天鹅绒带子的手不由一抖，弑君者总是能突破她想象的底线。想到那个无耻之徒曾用闪烁着绿火的眼睛注视着自己，说出那些无礼的话语，布蕾妮的耳根都热了。

“我求求您，陛下，准许我到您哥哥史坦尼斯那边去，把我的怀疑告知他。”  
“目的何在？”  
“如果您和您的哥哥愿意暂时搁置王冠，罗柏也会。你们三人应该协力召开大议会。我们将派人去临冬城，让布兰讲述他的遭遇，让全天下人知道兰尼斯特家族才是真正的簒夺者。然后，由应召而来的七国领主共同决定谁是他们的统治者。”  
布蕾妮一边帮蓝礼穿上龙虾状的钢手套，一边在心中叹了口气。史塔克夫人虽然勇敢，却不是战士，她不懂得战争之道。蓝礼陛下坐拥十万大军、风暴地和高庭一致的支持，多恩很快也会加入他们。明明可以横扫全境，为什么还要召开议会？  
果然蓝礼陛下拒绝了她的提议。  
“以圣母的名义，我恳求您。”  
史塔克夫人还在争取，布蕾妮却突然感到一阵恶寒。风吹开了帐门，好几支蜡烛熄灭了。布蕾妮拔剑出鞘，挡在蓝礼面前，然而没有人进来，来的是风，以及因烛火突然熄灭而愈加浓重的阴影。  
“这就是弑君者的预言吗？”蓝礼的声音里还带着一贯的慵懒笑意，却停下了整理手套的动作。  
三人静静伫立。  
布蕾妮背上沁出一层冷汗。  
——去侍奉你亲爱的陛下吧！  
——想当弑君者你就去吧！  
弑君者的声音如噩梦般回响在耳畔。  
她手握长剑，警惕四顾，帐篷里静得听得到烛火的噼啪，只有投在丝绸帐篷上的影子随着火焰摇摆，突然蓝礼的影子如水中的倒影般颤抖了一下，影子举起了长剑，阴霾随之变得浓重，烛光再次摇摆。布蕾妮望向蓝礼，他的剑还好端端挂在腰上，两手依然维持着整理手套的姿势。  
她知道它来了，某种邪恶不可解的东西，可她不见它，她的长剑如此无用。于是她扑了上去，抱住蓝礼，想用自己的身体挡住那黑暗的东西。  
“好冷……”蓝礼咕哝。  
布蕾妮瞪大了眼睛，她看到蓝礼精钢打造的护喉上竟然有一道口子，鲜血喷涌。他还想说什么，却被自己的血呛得说不出话来。  
“陛下！”蓝礼朝她倾倒过来，身着重甲的他好沉，压得她跪在地下。热血同时浸透了他们的衣衫。蜡烛一根接着一根熄灭，黑暗贪婪地吞噬光明。  
“怎么回事？”帕门爵士和埃蒙爵士带着几名军士冲了进来。他们的视线落在布蕾妮出鞘的剑上，随即投向浴血的蓝礼。  
“你做了什么？”埃蒙喝问。  
“陛下如此信任你，你却杀了他！弑君者的婊子！”帕门拔剑朝她劈来。  
“不是我！”布蕾妮举剑格挡。帕门力大势猛，幸而她足够灵巧。  
“真的不是她！”史塔克夫人抓住提剑欲上的埃蒙爵士。“是……”  
埃蒙眼中有片刻的犹豫，然而军士们显然没有理会史塔克夫人，他们的武器携着风声落向布蕾妮，她砍翻一个，溅起一片咒骂。  
蓝礼的尸体还沉重地压在她腿上，她可以把他蹬开，但你如何能这样对待一个人信任你的人，在他尸骨未寒的时候？  
她挡住了帕门的重重一击，心却沉了下去，她的退路已全被封死，下一剑呼啸而至，这一次她避无可避。  
就在剑锋离她只有几寸的地方，帕门身形突然一顿，继而轰然仰倒。鲜血从他的伤口中喷薄而出，泼了他背后的男人一身。仅剩的几支烛火映出一张沾满鲜血的英俊面孔。  
“见鬼！”看清血泊中的蓝礼，弑君者咒骂一声。他抬腿踢开蓝礼的尸体，左手一把攥住布蕾妮的胳膊，把她从地上硬生生拖了起来。“你想死吗？快走！”  
“你果然跟弑君者串通一气！”  
埃蒙爵士嘶吼一声和剩余的军士们朝他们扑来。  
活下去，活下去才能为蓝礼复仇！  
布蕾妮甩开弑君者，举起剑，咬紧牙关朝着自己的誓言兄弟挥砍下去。弑君者在她身旁。白刃翻飞、血花四溅，她不知道哪一剑是她砍的，哪一剑是弑君者刺出，当埃蒙爵士倒下时，除了一个跌跌撞撞逃出帐外的家伙，军士们的尸体已全部横陈在血泊之中。  
“哐——”一只炭盆突然从后面掷来，弑君者侧身，堪堪躲过。  
布蕾妮回头望去，史塔克夫人浑身颤抖，双手还保持着掷出炭盆的姿势。  
“七重地狱！”弑君者咒骂着冲了过去，一把掐住史塔克夫人苍白的脖颈。布蕾妮举剑上前，然而不等她朝弑君者挥下，他右臂一抬，剑背重重拍上她的手腕，布蕾妮竭力忍住才没痛叫出声，剑也脱手落地。  
“放心，我不杀你亲爱的夫人。”弑君者瞥她一眼，再次转向史塔克夫人：“记住，以我为证，这片大陆上的宾客权利已经是狗屁了，别再相信。还有，如果我是你，此生都不会再踏进孪河城一步。”  
他一掌劈在史塔克夫人颈侧，她立刻昏迷，瘫软了下去。  
帐外杂沓的脚步和人声不断逼近。弑君者一手拽住布蕾妮，另一只手手起剑落划开丝绸帐篷。布蕾妮奋力挣扎，他回过头来，一双绿幽幽的眼睛逼视着她：“是要作为弑君者死在这里，还是跟着弑君者逃出生天，两条路，你自己来选。”


	6. 蓝宝石之海

跑出帐篷之前，她不忘回头去捡她的剑。这个愚蠢的娇小姐，虽然跟妞儿比起来，弱得像根无用的芦苇，至少还有一点战士的自觉。  
一旦作出选择她便闭紧了嘴，沉默地跟在他身后。逆着惊惶的人潮，他们在漆黑的马厩里摸到坐骑，一路朝东方飞驰，将人嚎马嘶的军营和沉默巍峨的风息堡一同抛在身后。当前方的夜色越来越稀薄，空气中海盐的味道愈来愈浓重时，一座海滨小镇顶着它鳞次栉比的天际线同朝霞一道出现在他们面前。  
詹姆没有急着进城，而是打马拐进了城外的树林。  
借着浓阴的遮蔽，他翻身下马在溪水中洗去脸上、手上的血污。布蕾妮仍跨坐在马上，晨光中她俏丽的面容疲倦而无神，似乎将灵魂遗落在了蓝礼的大帐之中。  
“你想染着一身国王的鲜血去街上吓人吗？”詹姆从溪边直起身问。  
如同被从梦中惊醒，她抬起那双可爱的蓝眼睛看向他，表情却一点都不可爱。  
“你做了什么？”她问。  
“你觉得我做了什么？”  
“你知道会发生什么，你甚至知道我会在那里，如果不是你一手策划的阴谋，你怎么可能知道得那么清楚？”  
“真是聪明的问题。不过再用你聪明的脑瓜想一想，刺杀蓝礼，到底会让谁受益？对我的家族而言，是让蓝礼和史坦尼斯打个一年半载自相残杀有利呢？还是让蓝礼去死，让史坦尼斯接手他的军队，直扑君临比较好玩？”  
“蓝礼陛下的军队怎么会效忠史坦尼斯？”她天真得像个白痴。  
“怎么不会？不是每个风暴地的领主都像你一样被蓝礼的漂亮的脸蛋和衣服迷得神魂颠倒，他们要建功立业，有仗可打才有利可图，他们追随的不是蓝礼而是胜算，蓝礼死了，史坦尼斯是他们唯一的选择！”  
她咬着嘴唇，沉默。  
“蓝礼的死，对我的家族有害无益，唯一得利的是史坦尼斯！再说，即便我想杀蓝礼为什么要用那种懦夫的手段？我的剑不足以摆平你和那两个没用的蠢货吗？好，退一万步说，我用巫术是为了撇清自己，那么我为什么还要出现在蓝礼的尸体旁？现在那些蠢货一定在说弑君者的剑下又添了一位国王！”  
“如果不是用了巫术，你怎么能逃出囚禁？”  
“你知道大战之前，你们的布防有多混乱，守备有多松懈吗？哪里用得到巫术？”  
跟奔流城的地牢比起来，蓝礼的囚禁就是一个笑话。当初詹姆束手就擒，就是预料到在蓝礼手下一定有可趁之机，大战的前夜人心悸动，再没有比这更好的机会了。然而他还是晚了一步，没有赶在蓝礼的血喷溅之前，把这个傻瓜弄走。  
“你来的时候陛下已经死了，你怎么会知道他是被巫术杀的？  
詹姆叹了口气：“小丫头，不是每件事都有答案，有些答案即使说出来，你也不会相信。”  
“说出来，我会决定信与不信。”  
“我为什么要向你解释？我不欠你什么，倒是你欠我一条小命。”  
“因为这个。”她的剑横在他面前。翻下下马、拔剑出鞘一气呵成，她太纤细，但动作迅捷。猫一样的灵敏，妞儿也有这种灵敏。  
“这个？”詹姆轻蔑地看了一眼近在咫尺的锋刃。他拔出自己的剑，抛到左手。  
“来吧。”他说。  
她一脸受到侮辱的表情，可显然理智还是战胜了骄傲，她挥剑劈来。  
很快就结束了。她的剑在地下，他的剑在她颈间。  
“我见过真正的女战士。”  
高大、丑陋，汗湿的金发紧贴在额角，整张脸涨得通红，雀斑却还是那么明显。他拼尽全力的劈砍落在她剑上，换来的只是两臂酸麻的震颤。他的舞步再迅疾，她都如影随形。他全身的热血被激得沸腾翻滚，她的蓝眼睛却始终如海般沉静。最后，她压在他身上，他能感觉到她大腿强健的肌肉，她那么暖，像一座炽热的大山。巨大的拳头落带着不容抗拒的力量落在他脸上。  
“而你，”他的目光落回少女美丽的脸上，“什么都不是。”  
“你问了我那么多，现在换我问你一个问题。”詹姆托起少女的下颌，“你有一张好看的脸蛋，还有丰厚的嫁妆，为什么不守着你的蓝宝石岛，相夫教子。为什么要当一个战士，甚至是终身不嫁的彩虹护卫？”  
她愤怒地挣出他的掌握：“你也有好看的脸和丰厚的家产，为什么你不躲在凯岩城绣花呢？我喜欢成为战士。我就是一个战士。我拿到了马上长枪的冠军。”  
“那种让大家看着开心的玩意儿。”  
“你也参加过很多次这种玩意儿，还输掉过很多次。”  
哈，她不够强壮，但是不笨，一点儿都不。  
“我知道我不可能成为像龙骑士、亚瑟戴恩、巴利斯坦这样伟大的战士。可我并不逊于很多骑士。至少我比你有荣誉心，我不会残害儿童、违逆人伦、践踏誓言。”  
詹姆咬紧牙关，半晌，他拍了拍她的脸颊：“好吧，有荣誉心的弑君者。”  
“我不是！”  
“不管你是不是，他们都会这样叫你，还有更难听的，你不是已经听过了吗？”  
弑君者的婊子。  
为什么，只要跟他扯上关系，她就会落得这个名头？这明明是老姐的专利。  
他扯下她血污的披风。  
“哦，别怕，我不会碰你。虽然你不难看，但要打动我，还远远不够。”  
他把她拖到溪水边，把她的头按进水里。  
“很快你就会跟我一样名扬天下。现在只有一个地方会有人听你解释，给你庇护。洗得干净点，回你的蓝宝石岛去，蓝礼已经死了，你的誓约解除了。”

詹姆在小镇的旅店里找了个房间，把布蕾妮塞了进去，反锁上房门。他在码头上雇到一艘船。这几天破船湾里风疾浪高，然而金龙显然可以帮船长克服恐惧，况且塔斯岛离此不远，跑一趟就能赚半年的收入，这笔账聪明人都会算。船长只用半天就找齐了船员，然而詹姆回到旅店二楼的房间，却发现临街窗户大开，布蕾妮不见了。  
他打马追上她的时候，她已经出了城，正骑马朝着风息堡的方向狂奔。他挽住她的缰绳，她用鞭子抽他，疯了一样地挣扎。他们一起从马上跌下来，在泥地里翻滚，詹姆惊讶地发现，他们居然没有双双摔断脖子。  
制服她并不那么难。虽然她倔得像牛，却没有牛的气力。詹姆头一次为她不是妞儿而倍感庆幸。  
“你就那么急着回风息堡送死？”  
“我要去杀了史坦尼斯。”她咬牙切齿。  
“很好，有进步，你总算相信我了。”  
她仿佛突然挨了打，扭过头不愿看他。  
“你以为你能靠近史坦尼斯？你不是我，即使是我也做不到。一把剑无论多么锋利都无法杀进大军，再全身而退。”  
“我没打算活着回来。”  
“哦，多感人啊。可你伤不到史坦尼斯就会送了小命。你就那么爱蓝礼，那么喜欢为他殉葬？百花骑士都没急着去死，你急什么劲呢？”  
她盯着他，眼里忽然盛满了鄙夷：“你以为我爱蓝礼，像洛拉斯一样爱他？”  
“难道不是？”这可真是新鲜。  
“不，不是那种。我敬爱蓝礼，因为他慷慨待人，因为他信任我、给我机会，因为他是我誓言保护的国王。”她冷冷地看着他：“当然你不会明白。”  
詹姆本该生气，然而他惊讶得顾不上生气，他忽然觉得也许在灵魂最深处，这个漂亮的傻瓜跟他的妞儿有某些共同之处，她们一样的蠢，都坚守着已被世人摒弃的无用信条。  
“那就别急着去送死。”他把她从地上抓起来。“回家去，好好活着，只要你活得够长，就能等到史坦尼斯的末日。”  
“我要亲手杀了他！”  
“抱歉，为了你这条小命，我不能答应。”  
“我不要你为我……”  
“不，”他望着她蔚蓝的眼睛，“不是为你。”

詹姆把布蕾妮绑上了船，字面意义的绑。他对船长说：“我在教训我的老婆。”金龙让船长和船员们对此一笑置之。  
船在黄昏出发，一夜的惊涛骇浪后，随着晨曦的到来，暴烈的海仿佛被安抚了。当塔斯岛郁郁葱葱的剪影从海平面上升起，已是风和日丽。詹姆眺望着四周的大海，心潮激荡，她没有说错，这真是蓝宝石一样的海，也只有这样的海才能孕育那样一双眼睛。

在暮临厅的大厅中，詹姆通报了姓名，他解开绑住布蕾妮手腕的绳子。  
“我知道你讨厌我，”她的表情显然印证着他的每一个字，“我也不喜欢你。诸神垂怜，我们终于可以摆脱彼此了。”他朝她行了个夸张的礼，转身跟随仆人去见暮之星。

这不是詹姆第一次见赛尔温大人，但他早已忘记了赛尔温的模样，只依稀记得他很高大。这次重见，他却有刹那的失神。赛尔温大人跟他苗条美丽的女儿完全不像有血缘关系，他的身上处处都是妞儿的影子。高大的身形、异常结实的肩背，长着雀斑的宽阔的脸膛，丰厚的嘴唇，以及那双冷峻的蔚蓝眼睛。  
赛尔温大人待他的态度则如同容貌一样生硬，绷紧的背脊透露出警惕。  
“赛尔温大人，首先，我想请您放心，虽然我声名狼藉，但没有做任过何伤害你女儿名誉的事情。这一点你可以稍后请她证实。”  
那么，另一个呢？脑海深处一个声音问。  
“我听到很多传言。”  
“有些是真的，有些是假的。但她的荣誉就像您的一样清白。重要的是她需要您的信任和保护。也许我没有资格，但我请求您尽快为她安排一门婚事。”  
赛尔温大人的脸顿时阴云密布。  
“不，您误会了。我很清楚自己没有资格要求您女儿美丽的小手，即使有，老实说，我也不想要这个荣幸。我请求您将她嫁人，是因为婚姻和孩子将会把她留在您的岛上。如果您真的爱您的女儿，想让她免于不幸，那么请保护她远离维斯特洛大陆。如果我是您，我会把她送去布拉佛斯，或者伊索斯，总之越远越好。”  
“为什么？”  
詹姆望着威严的赛尔温大人：“如果不这么做，她会受尽嘲笑和折磨，悲惨地死去。”  
“这是诅咒吗？”  
“不。您收到史坦尼斯大人的信了吗？最近的一封，有我和家姐出演，剧情格外精彩的那封。”  
赛尔温大人的嘴角抿出刚硬的线条，如同忍受着当面的羞辱。显然他读过。  
“那么，作为一个父亲，您自然明白我接下来要说的话的分量。”他盯着赛尔温大人：“在乔佛里陛下的婚宴上，我们的好国王将被噎住，他的脸会涨得通红，手在喉咙上抓出道道血痕，即使如此他还是吸不到一点空气，最后他的脸会变紫变黑，眼球突出，布满血丝。我们的陛下将悲惨地死去。”  
詹姆起身，从赛尔温的表情上他可以想见自己的脸色一定十分吓人：“如果有一天我的话变成了事实。答应我，照我的话去做。如果你不希望厄运降临在你女儿的头上。”


	7. 野火

金龙不是万能的，剑才是。  
由于战事逼近，船刚驶过龙石岛，不管詹姆再加多少金龙，船长都不肯再往君临的方向走了。  
“您看看！”他愤怒地指着前方海上黑压压的舰队，不用他指点詹姆也能看清旗帜上的烈焰红心——史坦尼斯婊子养的火神。“史坦尼斯国王的舰队！他们要去攻打君临！马上就要打仗了！”  
没错，这就是为什么你能从兰尼斯特手里得到几倍的金龙。  
提利昂在君临。  
此刻首相项链上那些冰冷的金手正掐着弟弟的脖子，然而他的脸上还没添那道丑陋的疤痕，鼻子也还完好。假如詹姆能及时赶到，也许尚能改写他的命运。  
“您不能让我和我的船员去送死，多少金龙也不行，命都没了金龙还有什么用？”  
“不错，”詹姆拔剑，指住船长，“如果你现在就没了小命，那么从我口袋跑去你口袋的金龙，只好寂寞地哭泣了。”  
船长可不是孤家寡人，所以甲板上的船员们全都扑了上来。然而鼻青脸肿之后，他们学会了詹姆新近总结的真理：金龙不是万能的，剑才是。  
之后穿越黑水湾的旅程对于船长和船员们而言无疑是内外夹击的煎熬，船舷外史坦尼斯的舰队令人心惊胆寒，船舷内金发的剑客更叫人毛骨悚然。不过在詹姆看来，他们完全是自己在吓自己，史坦尼斯的大军根本没把这只远远落在舰队之后的小小商船放在眼中，而他更是个慷慨讲理的客人。  
为了证明这一点，当史坦尼斯的舰队消失在由黑水湾进入黑水河的河道口，当前方隐隐有炮火声传来，当船长涕泪横流地抱着舵赌咒发誓死也不靠近君临一寸时，詹姆并没有让他去死，而是乘着从船舷放下的小艇，自个儿划着桨在君临城外登岸了。  
天已经黑了。幸好从岸边到钢铁门距离不远，更幸运的是，把守钢铁门的是兰尼斯特的军士，守城的军官很快就认出了自家主帅，等到詹姆进城，一匹骏马已经为他备好。  
“您去哪儿了？”军官激动地像是要哭出来。  
詹姆可没空回答他的问题，他一边翻身上马一边问：“战况如何？我弟弟在哪里？”  
“史坦尼斯的舰队在黑水河上遭到了我军英勇狙击……”  
“讲重点。”  
“舰队被野火烧了一半，另一半登岸攻城，首相大人和陛下亲自打退了国王门的进攻，现在去烂泥门了……”  
詹姆挥鞭打马，把罗里吧嗦的报告甩在身后。

詹姆赶到烂泥门时，小乔正耀武扬威地指挥士兵摆弄那三台投石机，詹姆从他身边拍马而过，抓过一名兰尼斯特的士兵问：“首相在哪里？”  
“詹姆爵士！”士兵瞪着他，颤抖着叫了一声，继而放声大喊：“七神保佑！詹姆爵士来了！詹姆爵士来了啊！”  
兰尼斯特的士兵们朝他聚拢过来，于此同时，詹姆归来的消息被一浪浪地传递出去。  
“是的，我回来了。现在告诉我，首相到底在哪里？”  
有人指着烂泥门外：“首相大人在河上。”  
“我带您去！”  
他们簇拥着他，穿过大开的烂泥门，直奔黑水河畔。  
詹姆曾听人说描述过这一夜的黑水河，他们说它宛如绿焰蒸腾的地狱，人和船，一切有生命与无生命的造物都在燃烧。亲眼目睹，他只觉得语言实在是无力的东西，很难想象那个总是仰视着他的小家伙能造就如此景象，一瞬间，詹姆甚至说不清心头浮起的是骄傲还是惊讶。  
“我最后一次见到首相，是在浮桥上。”一个士兵说。  
詹姆不记得黑水河上有什么浮桥，他顺着士兵手指的方向，望向绿焰纷飞的河面，于是他看到了所谓的“浮桥”。河中，许多残破的船只撕咬在一起，果然构成一个摇摇欲坠的东西，身着兰尼斯特盔甲的士兵正与史坦尼斯的人马互相砍杀。  
詹姆催马奔上码头，猛踢马刺，想让它载着自己跳过码头与浮桥间那一截黢黑的水面。然而马对野火烧灼的浮桥有着本能的惊惧，它嘶鸣着抵死后退，于是詹姆干脆翻身下马，他深吸一口气，朝着破船构成的浮桥纵身一跃，堪堪落在船上。  
他砍杀前行时，感到身后有士兵不断跟着跳上浮桥。有时候，人们只需见证别人的勇气，就能变得远比自己想象的更加勇敢。  
詹姆引颈四顾，然而哪里都见不到那个小小的身影。难道弟弟已经遭遇不测？难道他还是来晚了？想到这里，他的心缩成了一团。  
前方忽然出现一个白色侧影，正是穿着白甲的御林铁卫。那人侧对着詹姆半跪在甲板上，面孔看不分明，他朝河里伸出左手，将一个人从河里拽了出来。一个巨大的火球在天空爆燃，瞬间映亮了整个河面，詹姆看到水中冒出的赫然是弟弟的脸孔，于此同时，白甲骑士执剑的右手朝着提利昂的头猛地砍下。  
詹姆不假思索地挥剑，他的剑从骑士盔甲肩头的缝隙里劈了进去，骑士哀嚎一声，一条握着剑的右臂落在甲板上。  
詹姆踢开倒地的骑士，俯身从黑水河里一把将湿淋淋的提利昂拖了上来。  
提利昂惊魂未定：“詹姆……我在做梦吗？”  
“不，这一次没有。”  
詹姆转身，揪起骑士的胸襟，那人半边身体已被鲜血染红。  
“曼登爵士，到底是谁指使你杀害我的弟弟？”  
曼登咬牙瞪着眼前的这两个兄弟，阴郁的脸几乎成了死灰，他朝甲板上啐了口血沫：“杀了我吧。”  
詹姆和提利昂谁都没有动手，然而一支流矢分毫不差地射入了曼登的眼眶，他摇晃了一下，仰面栽进黑水河中。  
该死的诸神！  
詹姆抓着提利昂的手，把他从甲板上拽了起来。“这里有我，你去城头上指挥。小乔……”他差点说小乔会被瑟曦召回红堡，接着士兵就会哗变，然而他将这些话都咽了下去。“小乔还是个孩子，你去看住他。”  
提利昂点头。  
“大人，您没事吧？”一个侍从服色的孩子朝提利昂奔过来，看到詹姆他踟躇着闭上了嘴，波德，他在生人面前永远是这么一副小老鼠似的瑟缩模样。  
“差一点就有，不过诸神暂时不想见我。”提利昂说着，从旁边一具死尸手里抽出半截断矛，对他的身量来说倒是正好。“走，波德，我们去城楼上，这里已经有一个伟大的骑士了。”他朝詹姆咧嘴一笑。  
“砰——”一艘史坦尼斯的船舰拖着绿焰撞上浮桥。人们被震得左右摇晃，要不是波德及时伸手扶住，提利昂险些再次坐回到地上。  
詹姆看得出船上的士兵眼中全是惊恐，与其说他们是为了战斗涌出船来，举起刀剑，不如说只是出于害怕和惯性。詹姆把弟弟推到身后。然而在混战的间隙，当他在人群中搜寻弟弟身影时，却发现提利昂正将断矛插入一个史坦尼斯士兵的腹部，弟弟咬牙，拔出矛尖，相当利落。詹姆这才惊觉他走路蹒跚的弟弟竟已成了一个战士。  
詹姆一边想着，一边本能地将剑劈向一个敌人。那人哼都没哼就倒了下去，詹姆的心却无端地一沉。他朝倒地的人看过去，那人背对着他，身底迅速洇开一滩鲜血，头盔下露出几绺淡金色的头发。  
他不知道自己为什么蹲下身，为什么把那人翻过来，掀开他的面甲。不，是她的面甲。  
血渍和灰尘染污了白皙的肌肤，然而他认出了那俏丽的轮廓，适合亲吻的花一样的嘴唇。  
这个美丽、愚蠢的小东西，为什么会出现在这里？  
“他是谁？”提利昂问。  
詹姆抬起头，提利昂望向她，先是愕然，随即又看向他，弟弟似乎明白了什么。詹姆不知道他是怎么明白的，他自己都不太明白。  
“快带她走。”提利昂把波德叫了过来：“带他们进城，去莎塔雅那里，让她保守秘密。她知道秘密值多少金龙。”  
詹姆终于反应过来：“不，你们带她走，我留下。”  
“你是英雄，可我是首相，”提利昂大小不一的眼睛被野火映得灼灼闪烁：“这里是我的战场，怎能让士兵看不到我伟岸的身姿？”

如果说波德是一只小老鼠，那么他也是一只敏捷的老鼠，他飞快地牵来两匹马，帮詹姆把布蕾妮抱上马，固定在身前，自己骑上另一匹，沿着烂泥道朝北飞奔。起初城里寂静如死，没有一点灯光，所有的门窗都紧紧关闭，詹姆猜到一定是提利昂命令提前清空了街道，以备在各城门间快速调动守军。弟弟做事一向细心。  
当他们拐上静默修女街时，跳蚤窝的方向却传来阵阵喧嚷，低垂的夜幕被点燃好几处，显然有人在纵火。当几个暴民出现在前方时，詹姆打马越过波德，飞腾的铁蹄惊得暴民四散。波德好一会儿才追了上来，磕磕巴巴地说：“爵士……我们刚才……刚才就该转弯。”  
好在也就是拐错了一个弯，在波德的指引下，没再费什么周章，他们就来到了目的地。直到站在那栋二层小楼前，詹姆才意识弟弟所谓的“莎塔雅那里”指的就是劳勃最喜欢的妓院。  
对于突然出现的首相侍从和穿着史坦尼斯士兵盔甲的伤者，莎塔雅没有表现出一丝惊愕。倒是当她让人把布蕾妮安顿在扶手椅中，摘下头盔，露出那张漂亮的脸蛋时，莎塔雅由衷地轻呼：“可怜的小东西。”詹姆怀疑自己听出了商人对商品本能的热爱。  
但他不能再耽搁下去了，弟弟还在黑水河上苦战。  
“大人，”詹姆出门前，莎塔雅叫住了他，“路上小心，国王从烂泥门撤回了红堡，士兵们暴动了，他们杀掉了长官，正在到处抢掠。”  
詹姆狠狠闭了闭眼，果然，该来的还是来了，瑟曦真是不会让他失望。

他们几乎是一路杀回的烂泥门，詹姆的出现让一部分兰尼斯特士兵重新在他身后聚拢起来。然而当詹姆再次来到烂泥门外，却惊恐地发现黑水河上的浮桥已经消失，触目所及只剩绿火跳荡的船只残骸。所幸有人知道提利昂在哪里，他们带他去看他。提利昂倒在河滩上，有人正手忙脚乱地准备将他抬走。詹姆下马跪在弟弟身旁，一道狰狞的伤口横贯了提利昂的面庞，四分之三的鼻子被削掉了，嘴唇也少了一块。  
他以为他救了弟弟。  
他以为他杀了曼登爵士就剪除了后患。  
然而诸神在云端发出冷笑。


	8. 妓院里的奈丽诗

一切都和从前一模一样，泰温大人与梅斯大人神兵天降地拯救了君临，史坦尼斯的士兵们在穿着蓝礼盔甲的幽灵骑士面前四散奔逃、溃不成军。唯一不同的是这次詹姆亲眼见证了兰尼斯特的胜利。  
提利昂被安置在梅葛楼舞厅下的卧房中，学士和仆人们来来往往，而提利昂始终昏昏沉沉，同样昏沉的还有詹姆自己。他一身血污地坐在床前，疲惫得无法将目光从弟弟缠满绷带的脸上移开。  
泰温来过，瑟曦也来过，他们跟他说话，他好像回答了，又好像没有。  
后来探病的人们渐渐散去，只剩下他和圆脸的学士。每当弟弟呻吟转侧，学士就将装有罂粟花奶的铜壶尖端插进弟弟的进食孔，于是弟弟暂时地安静下来，但没过多久又痛苦出声。  
这样的折磨日以继夜。第三天晚上，学士已经瞌睡连连，于是詹姆接过铜壶，说：“你走吧。”学士不肯离去，啰嗦了一堆有关职责的废话。他只是抬头看他了一眼，学士就像挨了打似的，面色煞白地退了出去。  
我有那么吓人吗？他想，但见鬼，随他去吧。

瑟曦是在后半夜来的。灯光融化在她洁白的长袍上，她腰肢笔挺地站在床前，俯视着他们昏睡的弟弟，然后将目光移到他脸上。  
“詹姆。”她的声音熟悉而甜蜜。  
他抬起头，望向她。她的手抚上他的脸颊，多么温暖，即使在了解了全部真相之后，她的手指、她的眼睛、她的唇，依然在瞬间勾起无数回忆。他想像从前那样把头埋进她怀里，吸吮她的芬芳，然而他却偏过脸，躲开了她的抚摸。  
一丝惊讶从瑟曦眼底闪过，她眉峰蹙了蹙，可很快便扬起下颌，居高临下地审视着他：“你把头发剪短了。”  
是的，这让我们不那么像了。不过亲爱的姐姐，要是我少的不是一截头发，而是一只手，你就不会在意这种细枝末节了。  
“是的。”他说。  
她眯起漂亮的绿眼睛：“你看起来和以前不太一样。”  
看不到的部分，更不一样呢。  
“是吗？”他微笑，突然说：“曼登爵士死了。”  
瑟曦僵硬地一点头：“很多人都死了。”  
“曼登爵士跟很多人都不同，他临死之前还惦记着怎么把提利昂的脑袋带走，要不是我给了他一剑，他差点就得逞了。”  
“为什么要跟我说这些？”  
“我知道你不喜欢提利昂。”  
瑟曦给了他一个耳光。  
“对，我讨厌这个恶心的怪物！不过用你肩膀上那个玩意儿好好想一想，我为什么要在这种时候干掉他？哪怕挡在史坦尼斯跟红堡之间的是一头活猪都比死猪强！我难道不知道没有主帅督阵，会有什么后果？”  
“原来你知道。”  
“小乔不一样，他是国王，是我的儿子！我必须保护他！”  
“是的，他是你的儿子。”  
“你凭什么指责我？”她的眼角被愤怒染红：“这么长的时间，你在哪里？奔流城失守的时候，你在哪里？跳蚤窝那些垃圾暴乱的时候，你在哪里？史坦尼斯的烂船挤满黑水河的时候，你又在哪里？是我让君临坚持到现在！让你回来的时候还有英雄可当！”  
瑟曦怒气冲冲地推开房门，回头狠狠捥他一眼：“别以为我没听过你的故事，自由骑手、比武大赛的冠军！”

提利昂又在床上躺了半个月，才睁开眼睛。当他看清詹姆的脸时，痛苦消散了，那双不对称的眼睛里涌起孩子般的安心。然而当学士为他拆开绷带，用掺着酒精的草药水清洁伤口时，连詹姆的存在都不管用了，他握紧拳头，咒骂吸气，直到他们按他的要求拿来镜子。望向镜子的那一刹那，他再次安静。半晌，提利昂才放下镜子，看着詹姆说：“我终于比你更帅了。”  
从蹒跚学步起，提利昂就是个坚强的小家伙，詹姆觉得自己对他的爱一半来自血缘，另一半也许正是源于他的勇气。明明动一下眉毛都疼得颤抖，提利昂还是勉强自己咽下食物，并不忘跟詹姆讲几个笑话。他甚至很关心布蕾妮，问詹姆她怎么样了。  
“波德说莎塔雅为她请了学士，说不定比你的这一堆加起来还要高明，至少她恢复得比你快。据说再过一阵都可以下地了。”  
“波德说。”提利昂准确地抓住重点。  
“我当然不能去看她。你比我更清楚君临是个什么地方。”  
“啊，是啊，要是被我们亲爱的姐姐发现，你的小美人就遭殃了。”  
“不是我的。”  
提利昂故意露出一个受伤的表情：“你难道怀疑我是瑟曦的密探？哦，得了吧。兄弟之间不该有秘密。”  
这理所当然的口气刺痛了詹姆。不，亲爱的弟弟，我们之间一直有秘密。  
“我跟她不是你以为的那种关系，我不爱她。”  
詹姆自以为眼神坦荡得都可以去游街了，提利昂却嗤之以鼻：“这么多年以来，除了瑟曦，我从没见过你用那样的目光看过任何一个女人。不，你抱着她的时候，比对着我们亲爱的老姐还要专注，你慌了。”  
是的，他慌了。  
他以为她会死。  
在那个瞬间，少女美丽的面庞和记忆中那张无论如何都称不上漂亮的脸重合在一起。理智离他而去，他能感到的只有寒彻骨髓的恐惧。  
可那不是爱情，他尝过爱的滋味。妞儿在他心中激起的……不，从来不是那种感觉。而对于现在这个与她同名的少女，詹姆更找不到丝毫动心的理由。她很好看，但仅此而已，若只是为一张好看的脸蛋，他为什么不亲吻镜子里的自己。也许她还颇有个性，然而也蠢得要命。  
“老哥，诸神知道我有多爱你。”提利昂说：“可你是一个傻瓜——金光闪闪的大傻瓜。”

这段时间，詹姆几乎整天待在提利昂的卧室，白塔顶层御林铁卫队长的卧室形同虚设。当然，他也短暂地离开过梅葛楼。他见过他新的誓言弟兄。一身白袍的百花骑士尤其令他印象深刻，少年褐色的眼眸里盛着不加掩饰的敌意，要不是因为泰温大人和梅斯大人都在旁边，詹姆觉得他随时会拔剑扑向自己。真不知道提利尔家是怎么安抚洛拉斯的，竟让他放下了蓝礼之仇，转而跟狮子结盟。也许小玫瑰们终究比小狮子们驯顺多了。  
不过比起百花骑士，泰温大人的言行更让詹姆困惑，对于詹姆弃大军不顾，从奔流城跑去苦桥的事情，他不仅没有责备，甚至连一个字都没有问过。这实在不像他的风格。  
对此深感疑惑的显然还有瑟曦，她几次把话题往这件事上带，都被泰温大人冷淡而坚决地打断。于是詹姆乐得将全副心思都放在了提利昂的身上。

等到提利昂可以下地的时候，更确切地说是勉强可以下地时候，一待天黑，他立刻命令波德拿来他的衣物，穿戴整齐。  
“你要去赴约吗，龙骑士？”詹姆问。  
“居然被你发现了。”提利昂故作惊诧：“为了堵住你的嘴，我只好带你去见奈丽诗了。”  
“雪伊？”  
詹姆这几天常听提利昂提起这女孩，痛苦的时候，这名字让他平静，开心的时候，这名字从他眼底引逗出熠熠光彩。詹姆努力咬住舌头，才能忍住不告诉他，就是这个雪伊，日后会在你的审判中作证，她将把你变成所有人的笑柄。  
然而提利昂笑得像个刚把糖果含进嘴的小孩，谁能忍心打搅他的快乐。

借着夜色的遮蔽，他们骑马溜出了红堡。沿着城墙一路北行，过了钢铁门后，提利昂从一条小巷折了进去，来到一座小小的院落。提利昂说过他为雪伊买下了一处宅邸，显然这就是他的金屋藏娇之处。  
然而进院之后，并没有人前来迎接。提利昂从外面打开锁住的大门，点起了油灯。  
家具上已有薄薄一层灰尘，显然已有一段时间无人居住。詹姆四下环顾，疑惑地问：“你的奈丽诗在哪里？”  
“当然在卧室。”  
提利昂把詹姆带进卧室，里面依然空无一人。  
“你知道，亲爱的老姐随时都关心着我们，今晚我们这趟小小的冒险恐怕也在她的注视之下。然而有一个秘密她并不知道。”  
提利昂掀开地毯，将地板揭开一块，露出下面黑洞洞的地道：“这条地道直通莎塔雅的妓院。我曾经利用它从妓院来这里密会我的雪伊。现在既然雪伊已经搬走。”他将提灯递到詹姆手中：“龙骑士，去见你的奈丽诗吧。”

詹姆穿过长长的隧道，爬上深井，当他终于推开衣柜的木门时，发现莎塔雅正微笑着迎候他，显然提利昂已派人将他要来的消息通知了她。  
她步履轻盈地引他上楼，走廊两边的房间里传出放浪的嬉笑，空气里浮动着甜腻的熏香味道，果然是劳勃喜欢的调调。  
在走廊尽头的一扇房门前莎塔雅站定，以一种展示珍稀货品的手势轻轻将门推开一线：“她在等您。”  
不，她绝不会等我。  
话虽如此，詹姆还是走了进去，并在身后带上了房门。  
彩色玻璃窗和玲珑的玻璃灯盏将房间映得光影迷离。房间正中放着一张雕花大床，垂着半透明的纱帐。见鬼，还真是一个十足的妓院房间。  
詹姆走近前去：“小姐。”  
在这样的环境下，他实在不愿叫出布蕾妮的名字，那简直是一种亵渎。  
没有回应，但透过纱帐，他看到里面的人拥着被褥靠坐在枕上，于是他抬手撩开了纱帐。  
她望着他，目光警惕，脸色苍白。  
“请不要误会。”  
“莎塔雅都对我说了，这里是全君临最安全的地方。”  
“没错。”他暗暗吁气，一面庆幸省下了一车麻烦的解释，一面观察她的神情。  
蓝眼睛里依然有戒备，失血让总是紧绷的嘴唇变得黯淡，却也柔和多了。她收拢了她的刺，至少暂时如此。  
“波德常来，他是个好孩子。”  
詹姆微微一笑，真奇怪，她和妞儿一样喜欢那个老鼠一样的波德。看来提利昂派波德跑腿真是个英明的决定，他费尽心力只让她越来越恨他，那胆怯的孩子却软化了她的心。  
“你救了我，为了这个，我感谢你。”  
“从你嘴里听到这个词，可真是新鲜。不过有鉴于让你受伤的人也是我，我们就算扯平了。如果你一定要谢我，那么请告诉我，你是怎么从塔斯岛消失，又是如何在黑水河上出现的呢？”  
“我父亲听从了你的建议，把我关了起来。可是，”她看向他：“你的父亲关得住你吗？”  
“他没这么做过。不过，即使他想，显然也难。”  
母亲曾经试图把瑟曦和他分开，但他们总是能避开仆人们的耳目。  
布蕾妮点了点头：“我来到龙石岛，史坦尼斯的舰队正在招募人马，我很容易就混了进去，就像你在苦桥做的那样。”  
“我们真是一样出色。”他说。  
“不，糟透了。”她苦笑：“我发现我根本无法靠近史坦尼斯。尤其是开战之后，到处都是野火和哀嚎的人，我被人潮挤来挤去，根本身不由已，唯一能做的是不断挥剑，直到倒下。”  
“恭喜，你学到了战争的真谛。”  
詹姆打量着面前的少女，他不知道经此一劫，她是否能放下愚蠢的誓言，忘记复仇的念头。一般而言这次的教训已足够深刻，但如果她像另一个蓝眼睛的少女一样固执，那么……  
詹姆正要开口，随着“砰”的一声，房门被从外面一脚踹开。  
白袍银甲的百花骑士挟着一股肃杀之气冲了进来，他的目光落到詹姆和布蕾妮身上，立刻拔出长剑。

*书中莎塔雅妓院的地道只是通往君临城中，并不直通雪伊宅邸。不过为了写起来方便，我把它延伸了一截，反正不要钱。


	9. 婚约

詹姆拔剑的同时，眼角余光朝布蕾妮一瞥，发现她已从枕头下面抽出了匕首，很好。  
与此同时，提利尔的士兵如绿色的潮水从洛拉斯身后涌进房间，将两人团团围住。  
太多了。  
自己可以杀出一条血路，但要带走虚弱的布蕾妮？不，他按下冲动，不能冒险。  
“洛拉斯爵士，你不会不认识我了吧？”  
“詹姆爵士……”  
“是大人，”他毫不留情地打断，“我是御林铁卫的队长。只要你穿着白袍，就得听我的命令。”  
少年褐色的眸子闪了闪，然而他并没有放下长剑，反而用它指向布蕾妮：“那么大人，根据王国的律法，杀人偿命。这个女人谋杀了蓝礼大人，我要让她付出代价。”  
布蕾妮说：“我没有！”  
没人理她，提利尔的士兵又逼近一步。  
“你是御林铁卫的骑士，无权审判，更无权行使私刑。”詹姆用自己的身体挡住布蕾妮：“即使真要逮捕谁，也是都城守备队的职责，轮不到这些绿油油的家伙动手。”  
“都城守备队？”洛拉斯冷笑：“新任队长是你的表亲，把她交给守备队，跟藏在这里有什么分别？都是在你的保护之下。”  
分别很大，瑟曦的可手伸不到这里。然而为什么洛拉斯会找上门来？詹姆仿佛看到了姐姐眯起的绿色眼睛。  
“我要自己主持正义！”洛拉斯大步上前。  
詹姆举剑相迎：“你都说了她在我的保护之下。”  
“那又如何？”  
洛拉斯眼中的光芒，让詹姆忽然明白，他的目标并不只是布蕾妮。  
他恨他。  
在洛拉斯看来，是詹姆和布蕾妮一起谋杀的蓝礼。为了家族利益，他不能直接向詹姆发难，然而他知道他会保护她，他等的就是这个。如果可以，他会把他俩一起干掉。  
看来，小玫瑰们并不比小狮子们驯顺。玫瑰是有刺的，他差点忘了这一点。  
可洛拉斯有没有想过这样做的后果？詹姆无法从他脸上找到答案，少年眼里只有愤恨。  
洛拉斯让他想起曾经的自己。年少的时候，爱总会压倒责任。

换个场合，詹姆自信可以与洛拉斯一战，但不是今天。今天他穿的是便装，并没有铠甲保护，而洛拉斯全副武装。提利尔的士兵也没有在一旁闲着，他们不断对他和布蕾妮发起攻击，布蕾妮刺倒了两个，但已气喘吁吁，虽然背对背站着，詹姆却可以感觉到她的虚弱，她本来就不是妞儿那样的战士，况且还远未恢复。  
略一分神，洛拉斯的剑已在他肩头划出一道血口。  
再这样下去，也许他们真能提前迎接末日。

“住手！”一阵令地板咯吱震颤的脚步带来了圆滚滚的梅斯大人。虽然他跑得上气不接下气，粉红的肥脸上热汗淋漓，毫无尊严可言，然而他的出现还是让提利尔的士兵们立刻放下了武器。  
“洛拉斯！你在干什么？！”  
百花骑士瞥了父亲一眼，这才咬牙收剑。“我发现了杀害蓝礼大人的嫌犯，前来捉拿。”  
“这不是你该管的事情。”  
詹姆第一次觉得梅斯大人油腻的脸蛋儿竟有几分可爱。  
楼梯上又一阵杂沓的脚步。  
“没错，逮捕嫌犯、维护京城治安是都城守备队的职责。”亚当·马尔布兰披着金袍的身影映入眼帘，他朝詹姆做了个无可奈何的鬼脸。于此同时，他身后的金袍子们快步上前将布蕾妮包围起来。  
“塔斯的布蕾妮，”亚当宣布，“我以国王的命令拘捕你。”

詹姆大步冲进首相塔，他的脸色一定非常难看，守卫除了在他的逼问下回答“首相大人在书房”外，没敢再添一句废话。  
没有敲门，他径直推门而入。泰温大人坐在窗下，桌上点着油灯，羽毛笔上墨渍未干。壁炉边，瑟曦的金发被火光映得缎子般闪亮，她端着一杯酒，正好整以暇地望着他。对此，他可一点都不意外。  
稍许令他意外的是提利昂也在。弟弟缩在父亲桌边的扶手椅里，面色惨白，看到詹姆他苦涩地牵了牵嘴角。小时候，每当被瑟曦告发，他都是这样苦笑。  
“这是怎么回事？”詹姆问。  
“该解释的人不是你吗？你丢掉奔流城就是为了那个妓院的婊子？”瑟曦冷笑，目光从詹姆扫向提利昂：“你们两个还真是趣味相投。”  
“我们还有一点相同，”提利昂反唇相讥，“都不喜欢告密——尤其是向外人告密。  
“你……”  
“够了。”泰温大人声音不高，却让瑟曦和提利昂同时闭了嘴。“你们都姓兰尼斯特，不管有什么事，都不要把外人牵扯进来。如果不是我让梅斯去制止，洛拉斯真伤了詹姆怎么办？”  
瑟曦咬住嘴唇，怒火在眼底闪烁。  
果然是瑟曦向洛拉斯告的密，借刀杀人也的确像她的风格，然而她是怎么知道布蕾妮躲在莎塔雅的妓院的呢？泰温又是怎么得知的这件事情？瑟曦绝不会让父亲知道她的小小伎俩。  
但比起这些，先把布蕾妮从金袍子手里救出来更加重要。亚当是他的表兄，也是瑟曦的表兄，而在都城守备队里，瑟曦的手可以伸得很长。  
“布蕾妮是无辜的。”詹姆说。  
泰温盯着他，融金似的瞳仁毫无表情：“我不关心她是否无辜。我关心的是我的家族。既然你们三个都在，有些事我要跟你们商量。”  
真妙，泰温大人的商量基本等于没得商量。  
“乔佛里跟玛格丽的婚期已经定下，我们两家虽结成联盟，他们却并不安分。据小指头密报，提利尔家打算诱骗珊莎·史塔克前往高庭拜访，然后就地与梅斯大人的长子维拉斯结婚。事关北境的继承权，玫瑰想和冰原狼同床，门都没有。”泰温大人宣布：“我们得先发制人。”  
“怎么做？”瑟曦问。  
亲爱的姐姐，你上钩了。  
果然，泰温望向瑟曦：“通过联姻，从你开始。”  
瑟曦的脸涨得通红，她惊叫起来：“不，我不要再婚，不、绝不！”  
詹姆曾听分别瑟曦和提利昂提起过这件事情，父亲逼迫他们一个嫁给维拉斯·提利尔，一个迎娶珊莎·史塔克，以拆散玫瑰和冰原狼的联姻，巩固狮子的力量。他还记得第一次听瑟曦提到这事时，充溢在胸中的愤怒和厌恶，妒火几乎将他吞噬，他请求她嫁给自己，而她理所当然地拒绝了他。  
“你多当一天寡妇，就是多给史坦尼斯一天诽谤的机会。你必须再婚，也必须生子。”泰温大人说。  
诽谤？詹姆近乎诧异地望着泰温。以明察秋毫著称的首相大人难道从来没有怀疑过吗？哦，当然没有，在自家的屋檐下，他从来就是一个瞎子。对于不愿相信的事情，泰温大人向来视而不见。  
他又去看瑟曦，瑟曦也正望着他，美丽的眼睛如在哀告。他无法想象如果没有经历过一遍人生，如果不知道后来的一切，自己是否能承受这哀恳之情。即使是此刻，望着嘴唇颤抖、无助的姐姐，他依然有一股想要为她挺身而出的冲动。  
然而泰温大人到底说服了她。  
“请给我几天时间考虑。”她垂下头，不再看他。  
“等你冷静下来，就会明白这是最明智的选择。”  
泰温转向提利昂。弟弟显然已经预料到了他的计划。也许只有詹姆才能看出弟弟的愤怒。泰温大人并没有意识到，他慷慨赏赐的婚约里包含了怎样的羞辱。  
议定提利昂和珊莎的婚事之后，泰温开口：“塔斯是个古老的姓氏，在风暴地也算颇有根基。虽然放在以前，要跟兰尼斯特联姻还不够资格，但是……”  
瑟曦惊叫起来：“不，那婊子杀了蓝礼，提利尔绝不会同意！”  
“提利尔才不关心谁杀了蓝礼，”提利昂冷笑，“只要她嫁给詹姆，所有的玫瑰都会朝她绽放，哦，也许只有洛拉斯例外，但他终究是一朵玫瑰，他会听话的，就像你我一样。”  
瑟曦还想再说什么，泰温用冰冷的视线让她闭嘴：“眼下能争取风暴地的支持也算一件好事。”他望向詹姆：“只要你愿意脱下白袍，我可以破例同意这门亲事。”  
“我不同意。”詹姆说。  
一句话在三张脸上激起三种全然不同的惊愕。  
泰温大人深深地看他一眼：“那么你来解释一下，为什么你丢下大军，跑去苦桥找她？还千里迢迢把她带到了这里？”  
不，我千里迢迢地把她送走，是该死的诸神把她带到这里。  
“这不重要，重要的是，我回到了君临，重新披上了白袍。我是御林铁卫的队长，白袍才是我的新娘。”  
“你在苦桥可不是那么说的，你当众向她求婚，还被拒绝了。”  
最后几个字，泰温大人几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，显然对于詹姆被拒耿耿于怀。  
“当时没人知道我的身份，而且那只是权宜之计。”  
“那就再权宜一次。只要生下继承人，我不会管你是否跟她继续权宜。”  
“这不可能，”詹姆说，“放过她吧，她太傻也太天真，当不了高贵的兰尼斯特夫人。”  
泰温点头：“好，既然她跟兰尼斯特没有瓜葛，那么也无须我们的庇护。亚当会把她交给洛拉斯查个清楚。”  
不用去看瑟曦，詹姆都能想见她眼里得意的光彩。  
詹姆站起身，俯视泰温：“那么我会告诉洛拉斯，是我杀的蓝礼。”  
泰温的表情纹丝不动：“你还是不是一个兰尼斯特？”  
不，他想：我不是。


	10. 双人舞

提利昂曾说不计后果是詹姆最大的弱点，如果这算弱点，那么詹姆对此庆幸不已，因为这让他的威胁十分有效。布蕾妮没有被交给洛拉斯就是明证。  
尽管布蕾妮被囚禁在红堡的一个塔楼房间，没有泰温大人的允许谁都不许见她，但这也保证了她的安全。瑟曦的手可以伸得很长，可她害怕泰温。  
亚当向詹姆保证布蕾妮得到了最妥善的照料：“她恢复得好极了，健康得像一头迷人的小鹿。”  
詹姆知道亚当误会了，似乎所有人都抱着同样的误会，但既然这误会利大于弊，那就让他们误会下去好了。  
眼下他最担心的不是布蕾妮，而是提利昂。随着婚期的临近，弟弟的酒喝得越来越多。当喝到涕泪横流时，提利昂用粗短的小手揪住詹姆的衣襟：“为什么只有你能违抗他的命令？”  
即便如此，婚礼还是如期举行。  
在纤细高挑的珊莎旁边，提利昂如同一个笑话。  
整个婚礼都是一场闹剧，并在弟弟爬到弄臣背上，勉强将兰尼斯特家的绯红斗篷披在新娘肩头时达到高潮。除了从来不笑的泰温大人，所有人都哈哈大笑，小乔的笑声格外响亮，詹姆很想给他一个同样响亮的耳光。  
他的目光从观礼的宾客们脸上一一扫过，真该给他们一人一面镜子，好教他们知道他们的笑容有多丑陋。突然他发现了一张沉静的面孔，她注视着祭坛上的新人，蔚蓝的眼睛正直而澄澈。有那么一个瞬间，他以为他看到了妞儿。可当然不是，妞儿从来不是那样的美人。  
这还是他第一次看到她穿女装。她穿盔甲就很美，皮甲更是把她的身姿勾勒得苗条挺拔。但是他从来不知道，绸缎和蕾丝竟是为她而生的。浅蓝色的裙子跟她的眼睛十分相称，胸衣的开口相当大胆，露出纤巧的肩膀和半截迷人的酥胸。詹姆不禁想起赫伦堡时妞儿绷在粉红蕾丝里的模样，多么残酷的对照，诸神造物真是不公。  
詹姆朝首相看去，发现泰温大人也正用那双淡绿色的眼眸看着他。显然，布蕾妮并不是无端出现在这里。不苟言笑的首相大人竟为他精心准备了如此一枚香饵，着实令人大吃一惊。

也许是因为痛失珊莎以及她的北境继承权，提利尔家全体缺席了婚礼仪式，然而作为兰尼斯特家族最亲密的盟友，他们还是参加了傍晚举行的婚宴，就连洛拉斯都来了。百花骑士本就显得郁郁寡欢，而当他看到在座的布蕾妮时，怒火顿时烧红了脸颊，要不是玛格丽温柔地按住他的手臂，詹姆觉得他简直要当场拔剑了。  
于是，只上过三道大餐，洛拉斯就从提利尔家的席位上消失了。这对谁都好，詹姆想，泰温大人可不喜欢有人在他儿子的婚礼上血溅当场。  
詹姆看向婚礼的主角，提利昂继续把酒一杯接一杯地灌进肚子，也许这会让他好受一些，珊莎双手娴静地搁在膝头，脸上不露出一丝愁苦，了不起的孩子。然而当乐师开始演奏，宾客们随着乐声翩翩起舞，女孩的视线便不由自主地追随起了人们的舞步，这了不起的孩子毕竟也还是一个孩子。  
最后是加兰·提利尔爵士拯救了她，在征得弟弟的同意后，将她带进了舞蹈的行列。珊莎舞步轻盈，然而全场的焦点却是瑟曦。姐姐生就一种迷人气质，尤其当她像现在这样开心地笑着，金色的发卷跳荡在肩头，她的魅力无人可挡。她和雷德温跳舞，随后是罗宛伯爵，她甚至拉着父亲跳了一曲，却始终不朝詹姆看上一眼。  
这是一种惩罚，从小就是这样，每当他不遂她的心意，她就会故意疏远他，她知道用不了多久，他就会找她和好。  
多简单的游戏，他惊讶于自己的愚蠢，那么多年，他竟然都没有发现。  
现在所有的小姐都在翩翩起舞了，除了一个。  
詹姆看向那唯一的一个。他不是唯一看她的人，好几次他瞧见有鲁莽的家伙朝她走去，都被深谙世故的好心人拦了下来。稍微有一点脑筋的人都知道，千万别坏泰温大人的好事，不然只怕乐师会奏上一曲《卡斯特梅的雨季》。  
既然泰温大人如此期待。  
詹姆走到她面前：“布蕾妮小姐，我能否有幸跟您跳一支舞呢？”  
她抬起蓝眼睛，把手交给他：“我很荣幸。”  
她的腰肢真细，以一个战士而言，算个致命的缺点，但是对于舞池而言，却再适合不过。虽然她的舞步不及瑟曦纯熟，没有那种行云流水的风度，但她很轻盈，也很敏捷，猫儿一样的敏捷，妞儿的那种敏捷。  
他从来没跟妞儿跳过舞，他试着想象了一下，却发现根本无法想象。妞儿不是为舞池而生的，恰恰是为了逃避舞池，她才举起了剑。可钢盔铁甲之下，毕竟是一个有血有肉的少女，如果他请她跳舞，她会答应吗？  
“老实说，我做好了被拒绝的准备。”他把目光投向眼前的少女。  
“一支舞而已，”她说，“何必劳烦歌手再写一首《塔斯的雨季》？”  
他笑了：“首相大人的意图这么明显吗？”  
“就差我把搁进珠宝盒送到你的手上。”  
“你不怕？”他凝视她。  
“为什么要怕？太后陛下如此美丽。你怎么会接受？”  
“啊，小姐，你大概不知道我有一个坏毛病，别人说我不会做的事，我偏想试一试。”  
舞步把他们拉得极近，她被唬住了，轻声警告：“大家都在看你。”  
他环顾四周，没错，全场的目光都或直白或闪烁地投向了这里。  
“是我们，”他微笑，“毕竟两个弑君者共舞，千载难逢。”  
她沉下脸：“我才不是……”  
“好了，省下你的解释给洛拉斯吧。”他引导她转了个圈儿：“今天是我弟弟大喜的日子，我们停战吧。”  
她侧过脸去看主桌上孤零零的新郎：“他一点都不开心。”  
蓝眼睛里有真挚的同情，难怪提利昂喜欢她。  
“如果你请他跳舞，也许他会开心一点。”  
“这一点都不好笑，”她一脸严肃，“别拿他开这种玩笑。”  
见鬼，她这副样子可真像妞儿，那双眼睛总能激起他似乎并不存在的内疚。  
“他让波德给我捎来很多东西，还有花儿，”她说，“他是一个温柔的好人。”  
“他喜欢你。”他由衷地说。  
瑟曦和加兰爵士与他们擦身而过，瑟曦朝布蕾妮瞟了一眼，多么凌厉的一眼。  
“你姐姐可不喜欢我。”  
“啊，这正是我弟弟如此喜欢你的原因。”  
“那么，”她偏过头，蓝眼睛里闪出挑衅，“为了让你姐姐放心，我是不是该给你一个耳光？”  
舞蹈恰好跳到女士抬起胳膊的动作，詹姆轻轻握住她的手腕，不着痕迹地放回自己腰间：“你想证明我们已经亲密到那种地步了吗？小心你的荣誉，我的小姐。”  
“弑君者没有荣誉。”她说。

无论他们的对话多么地欠缺友好，在旁观者看来，翩翩起舞的他们显然是一对璧人。至少泰温大人对此表示满意，不然就无法解释为什么婚礼之后仅仅三天，由梅斯大人领衔的审判庭便宣布布蕾妮小姐清白无辜，绝无谋杀蓝礼大人的可能。然而她虽被无罪开释，却不被允许踏出红堡一步。  
詹姆去跟泰温大人交涉，首相冷冷地说：“陛下大婚在即，风暴地贵族此时离开不合情理，布蕾妮小姐可以回家，但这事得等她参加完陛下的婚礼再议。  
“那至少给她走出红堡的自由，她又不是犯人。”  
“请她住在红堡，是尊重的表现，”泰温大人加重语气，“也是为了她的安全。”

“真是无可辩驳的理由。”提利昂事后评价。“不过有父亲大人在，瑟曦确实不敢轻举妄动。况且我把布蕾妮小姐的侍女、厨子全都换成了自己的人，眼下应该没有问题。可你到底是怎么想的？”弟弟用那双大小不一的眼睛打量着他：“为什么你不肯娶她？为了我们亲爱的姐姐？”  
“就算没有瑟曦我也不能娶她。”  
“你真奇怪。”弟弟拿起酒杯又灌了一口，自从成婚之后，他越来越离不开酒了。“她那么漂亮，心肠又好。”  
詹姆知道，近来布蕾妮常跟弟弟一家来往。虽然她实质上遭受着软禁，但在红堡之内却有充分的自由。他常看到她跟珊莎并肩在花园散步，或是坐在石凳上，被弟弟逗得哈哈大笑。  
“老实说，不管父亲做了什么决定，我都会在心里咒骂诸神。”詹姆斜他一眼，提利昂耸肩：“好吧，我还是会乖乖照办，但诸神不免被我问候一番。只有这次，我生平第头次觉得他做了一件真正的好事。如果母亲知道，”他紧盯着詹姆，“她也会为你感到高兴。”  
詹姆忽然很想去摸提利昂的脑袋，虽然成年后，他再也没有这样做过。见他抬手，弟弟有一瞬间的惊愕，像是要躲开，然而他咕哝了一声，终究让詹姆揉了揉他的头发。  
亲爱的小弟弟，你哪能料到诸神有多残酷？

残酷的消息当天就来了。  
泰温一面揭开包裹瓦雷利亚钢剑的天鹅绒，一面三言两句讲完了孪河城中的惨剧。无论是绯红的宝剑，还是血色的婚礼，都是兰尼斯特家族的胜利。  
提利昂低着头，詹姆不知道弟弟在想些什么，只觉得一阵阵怒火中烧。对于史塔克夫人那颗美丽的脑袋里装的东西，他向来没什么期待，然而，他已经把话说得那么清楚了，她竟还蠢是到带着儿子去孪河城送死了。弑君者的话是不是永远无人相信？  
他眼中的怒火，在泰温看来想必却是兴奋的火焰，毕竟他从小就想要这样一把宝剑。詹姆轻轻抚摩守誓剑的剑柄，多么奇异，它曾属于他，却从未用右手触碰过它。  
他用右手将剑举到面前，剑刃映出他模糊的身影，感觉如在梦中。妞儿也曾这样凝视它吗？它被握在她掌中时，是否也曾带给过她同样的感觉？  
“这是给你的。”泰温朝他略一颔首，又拿起另一把略小些的剑，詹姆注意到提利昂抬起了头。  
“这是给乔佛里的新婚礼物。”泰温说，提利昂的视线飞快地移开，如同一个孩子不敢看他得不到的糖果。  
“再过几天就是乔佛里的婚礼，全境的诸侯都会来道贺。”泰温的视线扫过他们：“我不希望有任何纰漏。”  
的确不算纰漏，那是人间惨剧。  
詹姆看向提利昂，弟弟的脸上没有一丝表情。最后一次见面时，提利昂承认是他毒死的乔佛里，这曾让詹姆痛苦不已，他无法相信提利昂会做出这样的事情。小乔不是个安分的孩子，可他毕竟流着詹姆的血。提利昂不会谋害他的血亲骨肉，他不是那样的怪物。  
至少，詹姆这样相信。  
即便诸神真那么残酷，至少这一次他不会让一切重演，詹姆望向自己握剑的右手，暗暗发誓。


	11. 背誓者

那是该死的史塔克的树。  
红堡的心树虽不是北方那种白骨似的鱼梁木，而是一棵橡树，然而树上也刻着一双该死的眼睛。它们紧盯着他，好像在问：你来做什么？  
詹姆也不知道自己怎么就走到了这里，也许是落叶和泥土的气息将他带来，这是整个红堡最寂静的所在，他们叫它神木林，旧神在此俯瞰着世人。  
“据说没人能在心树面前说谎。”  
他回过头去，暮色里一个纤细的人影从树丛后闪出，轻快地朝他走来。  
“布蕾妮小姐，”他望向她，“这里是君临，旧神在颈泽以南没有力量，不然史塔克怎么会丢了脑袋？”  
“旧神在孪河城也没有力量？”  
“不错。”  
难怪常言道：好消息自己长脚，连她都听说那该死的婚礼。  
“史塔克是兰尼斯特的敌人，为什么你要警告史塔克夫人？现在的结局不是对你的家族有利吗？如果她听了你的话，也许……”  
“没有也许。”他打断她，但她不顾他眼中的警告。  
“迄今为止，你的预言全都应验了。”她的蓝眼睛审视着他：“这是一种巫术吗？”  
“既然你知道了我神奇的力量，那么照我说的去做，等你回到塔斯，忘掉蓝礼，忘掉这块大陆上的一切。”  
“忘了蓝礼，就可以忘掉你们的罪恶了吗？”  
他们同时朝那个因愤怒而颤抖的声音看过去。白袍素甲的百花骑士拔出了宝剑。  
见鬼！今天的神木林还真是热闹。  
“你父亲已经做出了裁决，她没杀蓝礼。”詹姆上前一步，挡在洛拉斯和布蕾妮之间。  
“我要的不是世人的裁决，而是诸神的正义。”洛拉斯怒火熊熊的双眼盯住布蕾妮：“我要求比武审判！”  
“你穿着全副盔甲来跟一个穿紧身衣和长裙的小姐决斗？洛拉斯爵士，你可真是叫我刮目相看。”詹姆冷笑：“换个像样一点的对手怎么样？我来当她的代理骑士。”  
詹姆把手中的守誓剑交给布蕾妮：“这是瓦雷利亚钢剑，用它显得我胜之不武。”他拔出自己的镀金长剑，转向洛拉斯：“来吧，让我教教你怎么当一个骑士。”  
“一个背誓弑君的骑士？”  
“决斗用的是剑，不是嘴。”  
其实如果用嘴他觉得自己简直欺人太甚了。而用剑的难度则稍稍超出了他的预料，在新一辈的骑士中洛拉斯绝对是个佼佼者，假以时日要独步七国也不是没有可能，然而现在他还欠缺一点经验，而詹姆的经验恰恰一点都不缺。  
于是洛拉斯的剑飞了出去，詹姆的剑则对准了他的咽喉。  
“投降吧。”詹姆说。  
“绝不！”洛拉斯瞪着他：“你可以杀了我。”  
“作为一只好狮子，我怎么能折断可爱的玫瑰？”詹姆用剑背拍拍洛拉斯的脸颊，将剑还入鞘中，他对布蕾妮说：“我们走。”  
她跟他走了。然而都快要走出神木林了，身后却响起一阵绸裙的窸窣，他回过头，发现那个苗条的背影正朝着来路飞奔回去。  
七重地狱！  
他想不通明明穿着累赘的珍珠麂皮拖鞋，为什么她还可以跑得像小鹿一样飞快。等他赶回心树之下，她已经被洛拉斯制住，颈间横着洛拉斯的长剑。  
蠢女人！她一定是诸神派来折磨他的！  
“洛拉斯，你要求的比武审判，诸神已经给出了裁决。”詹姆克制住拔剑的冲动。守誓剑还握在布蕾妮手里，她也学过格斗，只要她那个漂亮的小脑袋里稍微装一点有用的东西，她就应该知道怎么做。  
“让诸神都去见鬼吧！”  
我没有意见，詹姆轻快地想，然而洛拉斯接下来的动作却叫他怎么都轻快不起来了，洛拉斯把剑按了下去，少女白皙的皮肤上渗出刺目的鲜红。  
“不要！”她喊，对象却不是洛拉斯，而是拔剑的他：“请让我们单独谈谈。”  
“你要跟一个割你脖子的家伙单独谈谈？”该死！他突然很为洛拉斯代劳，亲手拧断她的脖子。  
“洛拉斯，请听我解释，听完随你怎么决定。”那个愚蠢的丫头说着竟然把守誓剑抛到詹姆脚下，“带着剑走，詹姆爵士。”  
他看着那双蔚蓝的眼睛，多么愚蠢而诚实的眼睛，妞儿的眼睛。  
他曾经让妞儿单独向洛拉斯解释蓝礼被杀的真相，但绝不是这样，没有利刃在喉。他信任妞儿，信任她的诚实和荣誉能像折服他一样折服所有的人。  
我在做一件天大的蠢事。他一边这样想，一边俯身捡起了守誓剑，转身离开。将她留给了洛拉斯的理智，如果真有这种东西存在的话。

白团团的月亮从神木林的深处升起，他为自己既没有冲回去看个究竟，也没有发疯而感到惊讶。他和从前多么不同。不知从什么时候起，他变了，变得自己都不认识。是从奔流城的地牢开始的吗？还是从失去右手开始？又或者都不是，他变了，只因为他遇到了一个人。  
随着一阵踏碎落叶的细响，洛拉斯提着剑从林间走来，月色把他的脸映得跟白袍一样惨白。詹姆的心一沉。然而林木很便快吐出另一条人影，月光融化在她淡金的长发上，宛如传说中的女仙。  
“兰尼斯特，”洛拉斯对詹姆说，“我选择相信。”  
詹姆点头：“我会当今晚什么都没发生过。”  
洛拉斯微微一笑，他提起剑来，猛地挥下，斩裂了代表御林铁卫的洁白披风。  
“你这是干什么？”  
“王国不关心正义，你我的家族也不关心，他们关心的只有那把丑陋的椅子。”洛拉斯将披风扔在地下。“从这一刻起，我既不是御林铁卫，也不是提利尔家族的百花骑士。我只是一个叫洛拉斯的自由骑手，我要去找史坦尼斯，为蓝礼陛下主张正义。”  
他踏着月色走了。  
“看来背誓会传染，”詹姆说，“小心啊，小姐，离我远点。”  
“有时背叛誓言，才能成为自己，不是吗？”  
她看着他，多么危险的蓝眼睛。  
他避开她的注视，率先走出神木林，轻盈的脚步跟在身后。  
“是谁教你用剑的？你的父亲？”詹姆忽然问。  
“不，我父亲才不希望我当什么战士，可父亲拗不过我，我家的教头也拗不过我，于是他教了我。”  
“那他一定不是个严格的教头。”  
他以为她会反驳，她却轻快地耸了耸肩：“没错，他把所有马术知识都教给了我，但是在比武场上，不管我怎么恳求，却永远留有余地，他说女孩子不该折断鼻子。”  
詹姆的脑海中浮现出一张宽脸，密布雀斑的鼻子不知折断过多少次。  
“就算不折断鼻子，也能学到一点像样的东西。你想不想要个严格点的老师？”  
“谁？”她问。  
“我，”他说，“明天校场见，让我看看你能起得多早。”

她起得可真早，大半个红堡还在沉睡，淡白的月亮尚且没有完全下山，朝霞也才在东方露出一点点酡红，她已经在那里了，一身皮甲，淡金的长发盘在脑后。  
詹姆挑了两把木制钝剑，将其中一把抛给她：“我保证不打断你的鼻子，所以来吧，拿出你所有的本事。”  
她所有的本事也不过如此。  
詹姆知道，无论怎样训练，她永远也无法成为妞儿那样的战士。但是一边轻而快速地用木剑把她逼得节节后退，他一边在这涨红了脸的少女身上看到另一种可能。她有妞儿般沉静的眼睛、她很敏捷，她学得很快，才那么一会儿，相同的招式已经不能叫她就范。假以时日，她可以成为一名更好的剑士。  
但首先，她得学会吃点苦头。  
他一剑砍在她的手腕上：“现在你失去了右手。”  
等到朝阳洒满校场的时候，她已经滚了一身的泥，并在詹姆的示意中失去了除了鼻子以外的一切。今晚服侍她洗澡的女仆，一定会为她满身的青紫唏嘘不已。但她始终没有认输。很好，她的骨架虽然纤细，灵魂却并不脆弱。  
直到詹姆把木剑抛到气喘吁吁的她怀里，说：“到此为止。”她才一子下跌坐在地上。很难想象这个满头大汗，毫不在乎地坐在泥中的丫头，跟舞会上光芒四射的少女竟是同一个人。  
“喂。”她从背后叫住他，他过回头。  
“为什么教我？”她问。  
校场边有人正好奇地围观，来往的仆人不时瞟向这里，而高塔的窄窗后，想必藏着更多闪烁的眼睛。他可以随便揶揄几句，也可以扬长而去。  
“我认识一个鼻子断过无数次的少女，你有她的眼睛。就算是为了她，你也该像样一点。”

新世纪的第一个清晨看来跟平日并无不同，君临上空依然蒸腾着人声和汗津津的臭气，但其间也另有一种欢乐的氛围，至少在红堡是这样，国王的婚礼让所有的人都兴奋不已。  
尽情地欢乐吧，接下来有的是眼泪可流。  
詹姆站在乔佛里就坐的高台之后，俯瞰厅堂中有幸参加婚礼早餐会的皇亲贵胄。  
由于洛拉斯的出走，御林铁卫只剩六人，这让瑟曦极为不满。昨晚当他去太后寝宫禀报时，她便将满腔怒火都倾泻在他的头上。近来姐姐看他总不顺眼，不管是不是他的错处，都会怪他。当然，他得承认，在洛拉斯的事上，她并没有找错罪魁。  
其实，詹姆觉得瑟曦该感谢自己，如果洛拉斯不走，那么他会被她骗去攻打龙石岛，并在攻城的过程中被沸油淋成一朵油炸的玫瑰，这样她美丽的双手上，又将增添一笔血债。而现在，随着百花骑士的离开，这笔债也被轻轻勾去。  
如果他能从诸神手中拯救百花骑士，那么也能救下提利昂吧？  
詹姆望向弟弟。才上第一道点心，提利昂的脸已被酒精染得通红，他一定在出门前就喝了酒。也许他是对的，这一天的折磨才刚刚开始，喝醉了不会那么难熬。  
早餐撤下，轮到向皇帝陛下敬献新婚贺礼的环节。当梅斯大人捧出那只镶珠嵌宝的七面大金杯时，詹姆暗暗咬紧了牙关，就是这个杯子里盛的毒酒要了小乔的性命，如果瑟曦知道，不知还能不能露出胜利的笑容。  
提利昂的礼物甫一打开，詹姆就知道完了。弟弟难道忘记了小乔是他的儿子？竟然送了一本书，真是见鬼。詹姆从没喜欢过阅读，从小乔瞪着古书的目光中，他能确定至少在这一点上小乔深得他的真传。  
然而当小乔举起刚刚拿到的瓦雷利亚钢剑劈向《四王志》时，詹姆还是大吃一惊。他听说过小乔大婚当日言行十分出格，却没有想到会出格到这种程度，这是公然的羞辱，而提利昂是他的嫡亲舅舅！  
马屁精们鼓掌喝彩。  
詹姆大步迈向小乔，他要让这个得意洋洋的小兔崽子懂一点规矩。泰温大人不着痕迹将他挡在他身后，低声道：“退下，大家都在看着。”  
幸而加兰·提利尔站了起来，巧妙地为提利昂解了围。詹姆看得出弟弟眼中的愤怒，然而提利昂终究将愤怒用酒冲进了肚子。

接下去的婚礼仪式可谓尽善尽美，然而对詹姆来说，真正的战役还未打响，他一心想着晚上的婚宴。乔佛里被毒死的时候，他还在赫伦堡顶着高烧跟水蛭大人谈判，婚宴的情形大多是从提利昂的审判会上听来，或是来自事后波德的陈述。然而波德的口才并不比他侍奉的女骑士高明多少，所以詹姆知道的也只是一鳞半爪。  
这种情况下，唯有尽快结束战斗。  
七十七道大餐刚刚上了两道，詹姆就来到提利昂的桌前，他略一扬手，便有乖巧的女仆奉上酒杯。詹姆斟满自己的酒杯，又亲手把弟弟的杯子满上。  
“为了我亲爱的弟弟。”他举杯。  
提利昂被酒精熏红的脸上里露出一丝由衷的微笑。他没有注意到，詹姆满酒的同时悄悄将一些粉末洒在了他的杯中。詹姆庆幸自己还有右手，不然这动作难度还真有些超标。  
下药是懦夫的行为，但为了提利昂，哪怕让他上穿蕾丝胸衣翩翩起舞都没有问题。  
随着提利昂一口将酒饮尽，詹姆提着的心也落回肚里。  
亲爱的弟弟，你很快就会进入梦乡，小乔的侮辱将不会落到你头上，随之的一系列闹剧也将无从上演。快睡吧，受尽折磨的小家伙。  
詹姆轻轻拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，这一拍几乎没有用力，提利昂的身体却突然软了下去，他跌坐在椅子里，随即捂住嘴，狼狈地朝一旁转过身，剧烈地呕吐起来。  
见鬼！  
提利昂喝了太多酒，终于吐了，不早不晚。  
未经消化的早餐、午餐，连同詹姆精心调制的那杯酒，一同献给了王座厅的地板。  
珊莎拧紧了眉头，却很快镇定下来，掏出手帕为丈夫擦拭嘴角的污秽。仆人们急忙上前收拾。然而酸臭的气息却还是迅速弥漫开来。瑟曦投来厌恶的目光。泰温大人神色不惊，只有詹姆看得出他嘴角小小的抽搐，那是首相大人在紧咬牙关。  
詹姆扶起提利昂：“我带他去换一身衣服。”  
詹姆把提利昂带回了白塔自己的房间，等到提利昂洗漱完毕，勤快的波德已取来了他的另一套礼服。提利昂蹒跚地换上新衣，掠开额角的湿发。  
“多么体面的小狮子，我又给父亲大人长脸了。让我们继续去婚宴上光耀门楣吧，亲爱的哥哥，没有你守卫国王，太后可要暴跳如雷了。”  
“提利昂，你听我说。”詹姆在弟弟面前单膝跪下，与他视线平齐：“你不用再去参加婚礼……”  
“怎么可以不去？”泰温大人冰冷的声音让他们同时吃了一惊。  
首相大人淡绿的眸子依次扫过两个兄弟：“洛拉斯在陛下大婚之前出走已经闹得满城风雨，兰尼斯特家族若再有人退席，诸侯们会如何议论？他们会说狮子和玫瑰的同盟正分崩离析，而这将掀起新一轮叛乱。都给我回去。我不允许乔佛里的婚宴有一点差池。”


	12. 金杯

开始了，侏儒的五王之战。  
詹姆看着场中翻腾的侏儒们和笑到从鼻孔喷酒的小乔，怒火中烧。  
他知道波德始终有些怕他，在他面前讲话总是磕磕巴巴，他并不指望波德的回忆有多详尽，然而将这地狱般的羞辱一笔带过，他在波德眼里到底是怎样的魔鬼，竟能让他如此长话短说？  
他几乎不敢去看提利昂。见鬼！这是他造的孽，小乔是他罪恶的种子。  
记忆中浮出一个人影，与耀武扬威的小乔重合。  
蜷曲的指甲，苍白的银发、紫罗兰色的眼睛。  
伊里斯·坦格利安二世，人称疯王，笼罩他一生的阴影。  
小乔翠绿的眼眸里跳荡的是伊里斯的野火。  
“哪位要向侏儒冠军挑战？”小乔爬上桌子，这孩子完全疯了，他指着提利昂：“舅舅！为了王国的荣誉，你可以出战吗？我说，骑上那只猪吧！”  
提利昂脸色苍白，他爬上椅子，然而这并不能使他比旁边坐着的妻子高上多少，过量饮酒和呕吐让他的双腿都在微微打颤。  
“陛下，”提利昂喊回去，“我骑猪……你骑狗？”  
“我？我又不是侏儒，干嘛上场啊？”  
愚蠢的孩子。  
“干吗？因为你是全场我唯一确信能打败的人！”  
干得漂亮！  
哄堂大笑中詹姆快步走向提利昂所在的那桌，于此同时，小乔径直穿过大厅，手持金杯也朝提利昂走来。  
刚用蹒跚的双腿爬下椅子的提利昂，还来不及坐正，直到脸涨得通红的小乔立在他面前，他才发现：“陛下！”  
小乔高举金杯，鲜红的酒液几乎要溢出杯沿，金杯正移向提利昂头顶。  
詹姆从侧面撞了小乔一下，同时以众人无法觉察的速度，将国王的手臂轻轻一推。金杯完美地避开了提利昂，从小乔手中飞出，猩红的酒汁如鲜血飞溅，金杯坠地，滚了几滚，消失在长桌之下。  
“抱歉，陛下。”詹姆说。他依然扶着小乔的手臂。  
有那么一个瞬间，小乔眼底的绿焰几乎要灼烧到他脸上，愚蠢的孩子张大了鼻孔，嘴唇扭曲，詹姆握住男孩的手臂发力一拧。如果小乔真的像他，绝不会向威胁和疼痛屈服，但怯懦从国王眼中闪过，小乔讪讪退后。詹姆真不知该感谢诸神，还是诅咒诸神。  
“陛下！请用这只玉杯，这是我特意为您大婚准备的贺礼！”远离皇家主桌，位于王座厅末端的一张长桌上有个男人站了起来，高举一个锦缎包裹。詹姆通过辨认他胸前的纹章才勉强想起，这似乎是佛索威家族下属的一个小小领主。  
愚蠢的马屁精，傲慢的小乔怎么会用你的东西？  
然而国王拧着眉头思考了一下，忽然抬眼，近乎恭顺地对詹姆说：“舅舅，您能为我去取一下酒杯吗？您看，我没有杯子了。我知道，您刚才肯定不是故意的。”  
所以人都在看着他们，不用回头，詹姆也知道泰温融金般的瞳孔，以及姐姐碧绿的翠眼一定都落在他的背上。国王已如此当众退让，他不得不遵命前往。  
反正也就是几张桌子的距离。  
詹姆躬身：“这是我的荣幸。”  
詹姆快步走到那个小领主面前，对方絮絮叨叨地自报家门，赞诵陛下英明。  
你的陛下是一个混蛋。  
詹姆近乎无礼地打断了他的歌功颂德，接过锦缎包裹的玉杯：“我代表陛下，感谢您的礼物。”  
身后一片哗然。  
詹姆转身，只见提利昂从头到脚全被淋满了鲜红的酒汁。小乔高举着一个不知道是谁的酒杯，正挑衅地望着詹姆。  
七重地狱！  
“感觉如何啊，小恶魔？”小乔问着弟弟，但每一个字都通过那双跟詹姆一样的碧眼，毒箭一样朝他射来。  
詹姆大步朝国王走去，五名御林铁卫齐刷刷拦在他面前。  
提利昂抹了一把脸上的酒水：“并非每位国王都愿意亲自来敬他卑微的仆人一杯酒的。很遗憾，酒洒掉了。”  
“才没有洒掉！我也不是来敬你酒的！”  
该死！该死！该死的孩子！  
“让开。”詹姆沉声，望着他的誓言兄弟。五个人如同五块没有表情的石头。詹姆把手按到剑上，凯特布雷克瑟缩了一下，没用的废物。  
然而一只纤手从旁伸来，以难以想象的果决抓住了他就要拔剑的手臂。  
詹姆转头，迎向姐姐愤怒的目光。  
“你疯了吗？这是小乔的婚礼！”因为竭力克制，她的每个字都从牙缝中挤出。  
“我是为了他好。”  
詹姆踏前一步，五个铁卫退了三个，但太后华丽的裙摆拦住他的去路。“我不许你再碰我的儿子！”  
“把杯子给我捡起来！”主桌那边，国王又在尖声厉叫。  
詹姆看到弟弟艰难地爬到地上，把头从桌布下探进去捞取酒杯。小乔顺势抬腿，朝着提利昂的屁股猛踢一脚，引起一阵毫无同情心的嗤笑。  
这里究竟有多少魔鬼？  
詹姆推开瑟曦。  
“站住。”泰温大人如一座陡峭的冰山逼视着他。御林铁卫重又围拢过来。“你要让提利尔家看笑话吗？”  
玛格丽和她的祖母正在劝谏国王，加兰·提利尔则扶起了提利昂。詹姆看到提利昂把酒杯放在桌上，用沾满酒汁的双手为国王斟酒。  
不！  
“不！”他不顾一切地喊了出来。  
小乔停下了拿着金杯的手，看了他一眼。  
他长得真像他。他还记得瑟曦第一次把小乔抱给他，全世界的甜蜜都在她眼底：“看，他多像你。”那时的小乔是那么小、那么软。  
小乔嘴角扯出一个挑衅的怪笑，他一口将酒饮尽，朝詹姆高举空杯：“敬我亲爱的舅舅们！”  
不！不！不！

小乔不是立刻倒下的。但他何时倒下、何如倒下，詹姆却记不清楚，原来亲身经历，并不会比道听途说更加了然。他只记得人们尖叫呼嚎、脚步杂沓，瑟曦冲向她的孩子，鬓发松乱、眼睛赤红。  
而詹姆只是站在原地，他突然失去了力气，也失去了勇气。  
他不敢看小乔的脸。  
他想起自己曾如何咬牙切齿地描述小乔的死状。  
他才是魔鬼，没有一个父亲会这样预告孩子的死亡。  
垂死的小乔抬起一只手指向提利昂。  
“我的儿子被下了毒！”瑟曦的声音完全哑了：“御林铁卫们，立刻逮捕这个侏儒！是他害了国王！抓住他！”  
除了詹姆，所有御林铁卫都朝提利昂涌去。詹姆环顾大厅，人们的目光不是投向悲恸的太后和濒死的国王，就是惊恐地投注在可怜的弟弟身上。只有一个人，她远远地站在那里，看着詹姆，蓝色的眼睛盛满悲哀。

提利昂被投进囚牢，他的小妻子却失踪了，这让瑟曦更加失控。  
“我要求逮捕那个婊子！那个塔斯的布蕾妮！”  
泰温停下手中的羽毛笔，先是看了一眼詹姆，继而冷冷望向太后：“为什么？”  
“她一定参与了投毒！她整天跟那个小怪物混在一起，还跟他的小狼女手挽着手密谋。”  
“她坐的长桌远离国王。而且她有什么理由参与谋杀？”  
“她已经杀过一个国王了，再杀一个有什么奇怪？”  
“我也杀过一个。”詹姆说：“姐姐。你不能把所有人都当谋杀犯。”他看向父亲：“国王的婚礼已经结束。我希望您遵守承诺放她回家。”  
“我从来没有做过这样的承诺。我说的是，是否解除软禁等国王大婚后再议。对提利昂的审判会在国王葬礼后举行，而在宣判之前，每一个参与婚宴的人都有嫌疑，谁都不准离开君临。”  
泰温收回视线，不再看他的儿女。

詹姆和瑟曦一起走出首相塔。凯特布雷克兄弟如一对巨大而丑陋的蝙蝠从阴影中冒出，拱卫着她离去。夜晚的凉意让瑟曦紧了紧披肩，更显得她肩背单薄，她失去了孩子。在这样的寒夜里，詹姆忽然很想把她抱进怀里柔声安慰。  
“瑟曦。”詹姆从背后叫住她。  
太后转过身，扬起下颌，美丽的眼睛如此冷淡、如此疏远。  
詹姆走上前，轻轻握住她的手，然而她猛地抽回了胳膊。他望着她，终于叹了口气：“相信我，提利昂是无辜的。”  
“那么，谁杀了我的儿子？谁该为他偿命？”她抓起裙摆，大步离开。

詹姆每天都去看提利昂，保证他在可能的范围内，得到所有优待。跟奔流城的地牢相比，提利昂的待遇自然不低，然而红润的气色还是从弟弟的脸颊上日益退去。詹姆还记得当自己把珊莎失踪的消息告诉他的时候，提利昂宛如挨了巴掌般的表情。  
“我没有杀小乔。”弟弟一遍遍地说。  
虽然提利昂曾亲口对他承认小乔是他杀的，但是经历过整场婚礼，他相信弟弟不是凶手，至少这一次不是。小乔一直在羞辱提利昂，但弟弟除了两句机智的反驳外，一直在默默隐忍。提利昂不对称的眼睛的眼睛里有慌张、有愤怒，但绝无邪恶。没有谁比詹姆更清楚怪物的模样，提利昂绝不是弑亲的怪物。  
“我会证明你的清白。”他对提利昂说。  
“抱……抱歉。”波德战战兢兢地探进头来：“布蕾妮小姐的侍女来了，她说……她说小姐有危险……”

詹姆赶到布蕾妮的住所时，房门正敞开着。他冲进卧室，看到瑟曦悠然坐在窗边。布莱克伍德兄弟和另外两名御林铁卫把布蕾妮按在地上，正反剪着她的双手，扎紧麻绳，她的双腿已被捆住。从她脸上和胳膊上的伤痕、布莱克伍德脸颊的抓伤，以及一名御林铁卫撕破的衣袖来看，他们很是费了一番周章才制服她。  
“我要跟太后单独谈谈，爵士们，能否请你们离开？”  
他们犹豫着看向瑟曦，瑟曦则凝视着他，半晌她挥了挥手，于是这些英武的骑士们，便像群苍蝇似的被赶了出去。  
詹姆合上房门，回到卧室，他走到姐姐面前，俯视着她：“你这是要做什么？”  
“父亲不肯主持正义，我只好亲自动手。”她瞥布蕾妮一眼，扬起头来：“你对她可真上心啊，难怪人人都说这是你的婊子。”  
詹姆望着瑟曦，笑了：“亲爱的姐姐，我的婊子只有你一个。”


	13. 热夜之梦

瑟曦豁然起身，给了他一个耳光。  
“她究竟对你做了什么？”愤怒染红了她的眼角：“自从你跑去找她，一切都变了！你忘了你的家族、你的责任！你跟我作对！搞砸小乔的婚礼！处处维护她还有那个毒死小乔的怪物！”  
“我说过，提利昂是无辜的，她也是。”  
“无辜？”她冷笑：“我要让你们付出代价！就从那个畸形的怪物开始！”  
“你要怎么做？”  
“托曼继位，我就是摄政太后，我会让国王主持正义！”  
“正义？是由你和你那些马屁精操纵的审判吧？”詹姆笑了：“可是，亲爱的姐姐，有我在，提利昂怎么会上你的审判庭呢？别忘了，他生来就有一个代理骑士。”  
瑟曦的瞳孔猛然一缩，脸色变得宛如大理石：“你要为毒死小乔的凶手出战？小乔是我们的儿子！”  
姐姐，你不是总说：小乔是你的儿子？  
“提利昂是我的弟弟，我要证明他的清白。”  
“你知不知道谁是我的代理骑士？魔山。”最后一个词，她吐得很慢，仿佛含有千钧之力。  
从红毒蛇的下场来看，她的威胁不无道理。  
“你吓坏我了。”他笑，清楚地知道自己这样笑时有多招人憎恨：“且不说魔山是不是我的对手，你以为魔山真的会杀我吗？七国上下谁不知道魔山是泰温大人的养的一条恶狗，可再凶恶的狗都不敢咬主人的继承人。”  
“你披着白袍！你不能继承凯岩城！你发过誓！”  
“你又忘了一个常识，我可是背誓者啊，至于白袍，只要我想随时可以脱下。”  
瑟曦毫不示弱地瞪着她，可他看得出她眼底的绝望。他忽然觉得自己也许过分了一点。  
“你要为她脱下白袍？”瑟曦看向布蕾妮，声调异乎寻常地平静。她的侧脸美丽而苍白，金色的秀发垂落下来，更衬出脖颈和肩膀的纤细，她瘦多了，这些日子她经历了太多折磨。  
“瑟曦……”他想告诉她，他不会那么做。  
“呛——”地一声，她从他腰间拔出守誓剑，朝布蕾妮扑去。  
他不假思索地拦在她和布蕾妮中间，看到剑下的他，瑟曦停住了挥砍。  
她看着他，他也看着她。  
他们有同样的绿眼睛、同样的面容、同样的记忆。他们是彼此的最初和所爱，生命中的安慰和快乐的源泉。失去母亲后的漫漫长夜，是瑟曦拥抱着他，用温暖的小手抚摸他的头发。  
瑟曦手中的剑挥了下去。

他仿佛回到了赫伦堡，在蒸腾着热气的浴缸里浮浮沉沉。尽管撑不开眼皮，然而他知道妞儿就在他身旁，和他一样赤身裸体。他告诫自己，这一次绝不能软弱，绝不能吐露他的秘密。只要她一直将他看作卑劣的弑君者，那也许……残酷的诸神会选择放手。  
他觉得头很沉，整个身体都越来越沉，水太烫了，烫得他想要痛叫出声，无尽的热水朝他涌来，仿佛要将他吞没。然而一双手臂温柔地扶住了他，将他托出水面。  
他在她的怀里。她用刷子刷洗他身上的污泥，用剃刀轻而敏捷地刮去他蓬乱的胡须，她用柔软的毛巾替他擦身，小心避开他的伤口，她的手指掠过他的额头，带来一片清凉。  
为什么，她不是最恨背誓的人吗，他践踏了所有她珍视的东西。为什么她会对他如此温柔？  
他握住她的手，忽然觉得软弱，他想要把她拉过来，想要吻她……然而一阵剧烈的疼痛不知从身体的哪个部分爆发出来，他失去了意识。  
他在无尽的黑暗和无尽的乱梦中载浮载沉，他隐约知道时间在流逝，隐约听到人声，甚至隐约知道发生了什么。然而当他睁开眼睛，看清眼前的一切，依然恨不能重新回到梦中。  
有些事情无论经历多少次都无法习惯，比如，失去右手。  
诸神取回了暂借给他的东西，在他以为他们已经忘记了的时候。  
当然这一次伤口处理得专业多了，包裹断肢的亚麻布干净而整洁，甚至没有渗出多少血污。他的房间温暖而干燥，半开的窗扇邀入阳光和一缕清风，小鸟在远处啾啁鸣唱。多么完美的世界，如果没有一个残废躺在这里的话。  
“你醒了。”布蕾妮和一个端着水盆的女仆一起出现在床前，女仆放下水盆，布蕾妮娴熟地拧干毛巾，要为他擦脸，他躲开了。  
“这不是你该做的事情。”  
布蕾妮看了他一眼，把毛巾交给女仆，女仆的眼睛里全是惊恐，她战战兢兢地为他擦拭。看那模样，简直像是有人在逼她喂一头狮子。  
“够了，”他烦躁地说，“下去吧。”  
女仆飞快地收起水盆和毛巾，布蕾妮跟在她身后。  
詹姆叫住她：“你留一下，布蕾妮小姐。”  
她走回来，在他床前的椅子上坐下。他看着她的脸，她显得有些疲惫，眼睛里能看到血丝，然而目光却很沉着。  
他还记得上一次看到这双眼睛时她是多么的慌乱，她几乎哭了出来。也许是因为血的缘故，明明她经历过战场，然而他实在流了太多的血，他必须把瑟曦制住，不然她会杀了她的。他还记得自己如何在灼烧般的痛楚和失血的晕眩中朝她怒吼，而她不知在何时挣开了绳索，捡起掉落在地的守誓剑，于是他知道，他可以放心地昏死过去。  
“告诉我，提利昂怎么样了？”他问。  
“梅斯大人、多恩亲王，还有你父亲一起主持了审判。”她说，他在她讲完之前就知道了结果：“提利昂当庭要求比武审判。多恩亲王会当他的代理骑士，克里冈爵士则代表太后出战。”  
“比武审判哪天举行？”  
“三天后。”她说。  
“帮我去请多恩亲王。要快。”  
她立刻走了。

门口响起脚步声时，他以为会看到红毒蛇那双带着玩味与嘲讽的黑眼睛，然而当他抬起头来，见到的却是泰温大人冷峻的面孔。泰温走过来，坐在布蕾妮坐过的那张椅子里，静静地看着他，虽然脸上没有一丝表情，然而詹姆注意到他的脸颊微微有些抽动，只有最亲近的人才知道首相紧咬着牙关，每当这种时候，总会有人遭殃。  
“提利昂是无辜的。”他说。  
“这话你该说给诸神去听，现在只有他们能决定他的命运。”  
“诸神听不到我的祷告，但您可以，您也能让魔山听见。”  
“瑟曦会为她的行为付出代价，但她有权为乔佛里主张正义。提利昂是我的儿子，但乔佛里是我的外孙，也是七大王国的国王。”  
“瑟曦怎么样了？”他问。  
泰温大人的脸颊又一阵抽搐：“太后在梅葛楼闭门静思，除了她的侍女谁都不能见她。一旦比武审判结束，她会立刻被送往高庭，没有我的允许，她永远不能踏入君临，永远也别想再见到托曼。”  
“是我把她逼急了……”  
“够了，”泰温打断了他，“我已经够仁慈的了。”  
“那么让我们谈谈另一个人吧。布蕾妮在这里并不安全，请派军队护送她回塔斯。”  
“你想保护她？为什么不自己来？”  
詹姆举起包着绷带的残肢：“用这个？”  
“用婚约。”  
“得了吧，我还要说多少次……”  
“你不爱她，不想娶她？”  
“是的。”  
泰温大人起身在床前踱了个来回，他把手搁在椅背上：“你知不知道这里为什么要放这样一把椅子？因为有一个人没日没夜地照顾着你，这把椅子就是她的床。”  
詹姆忽然觉得喉咙干涩，但他逼着自己扯出一个满不在乎的笑容：“照这个标准，我两岁就该订婚了。您还记得贝丝吗？我和瑟曦的保姆，我得热病的时候全亏她照顾。”  
“你得热病的时候，守在你床边最久的不是贝丝，而是你的母亲！”泰温大人闭了闭眼，詹姆很少看到他如此激动，然而他很快找回了一贯冰冷的声调：“你有没有想过，为什么她会来照顾你？”  
“还不是出于您的好意？”  
“错。”泰温大人淡绿的眼睛凝视着他：“你不知道自己烧糊涂的样子有多可怕，没有人能靠近你一步，学士想帮你处理伤口都无计可施，可你一直叫她的名字。于是，她来了。只有她能让你平静，比罂粟花奶更加管用。学士为你缝合断肢的时候，是她一直握着你的左手，整个红堡都能听到你在大喊：布蕾妮。”

詹姆围观了三天后的比武审判。他还是发着高烧，但骄傲不允许他让别人把他抬去，于是波德和亚当一边一个架住他的胳膊，把他扶到场边。布蕾妮也跟着去了。要不是她的存在给了波德一点安慰，可怜的孩子只怕会成为当天第一个牺牲品，一路上詹姆都能感到他在瑟瑟发抖。  
瑟曦砍掉了他的右手，让他无法为提利昂出战。但即使躺在病榻上，詹姆依然可以给红毒蛇一切他所能想的提示，从魔山的作战风格，到习惯动作，乃至于他受伤的部位，但最重要的一条是：在彻底杀死魔山之前，不要说话。  
红毒蛇听完他的建议后，抱起双臂：“我从来没有喜欢过你，可我欣赏你对弟弟的感情，我同样爱着伊莉亚。”  
希望这一次对伊莉亚的爱不会毁灭你。他想。  
现在红毒蛇已站在场上，阳光在他黢黑的矛尖上闪耀，但愿它能终结诸神对提利昂的戏弄。  
弟弟远远看到詹姆，眼眶瞬间就红了。他的脸早已被汗水湿透，现在也许还和上了泪水，这让他丑陋的脸显得更加古怪，围观的群众对他指指点点，不时传出一声“小恶魔”。  
瑟曦则是跟魔山一起出现的。不知是否因为有魔山的映衬，她显得瘦削而脆弱，即使隔着整个决斗场，詹姆也能看到她脸颊上的伤痕，虽然已褪成青黄的颜色，然而却还是那么的刺眼。即使是劳勃，也很少对她下那样的重手。  
瑟曦没朝詹姆看过一眼，她的目光始终追随着魔山高大的身形，当担任裁决的泰温大人和梅斯大人出现在首相塔外的月台上时，她也没有回头。  
决斗开始了。  
红毒蛇显然记住了詹姆的每一句提示。魔山体沉力大，拥有压倒性的优势，可他面对的是一条地道的毒蛇。无数次令人心胆俱裂的攻防之后，当魔山轰然倒下，并被红毒蛇的长矛钉在地上时，人群中爆发出一阵混杂着喝彩、惊叫和咒骂的喧腾。  
就这样！再来一下！戳穿他的咽喉，砸烂他的头颅！  
“你还记得多恩的伊莉亚吗？”红毒蛇手握长矛：“她是我的姐姐！”  
见鬼！见鬼！七重地狱！  
所有人都听到了红毒蛇对魔山的控诉，所有人都知道了魔山曾对伊莉亚和她的孩子犯下的滔天罪行，但所有人也都见证了魔山如何将凑近他的红毒蛇的脑袋生生捏碎。  
詹姆忽然觉得警告其实毫无用处，因为决定人们的行为的并非理智，而是汹涌、任性的情感。人们因爱而生，被爱塑造，最终也注定为爱而毁灭。


	14. 哥哥

整个君临都在期待小恶魔被处决的时刻。  
詹姆知道他的动作必须得快。然而他扶住墙壁挪了半天，才勉强从卧室挪进客厅。自他从昏迷中醒来，仆人们便在客厅里搭了一张小床，布蕾妮终于可以不用在椅子上睡了。然而她显然睡得很浅，他只发出一点响动，她便翻身坐起。  
“你要做什么？学士说你得卧床静养。”  
“这样就可以长出一只新手？”  
她静静地看着他，他觉得自己没必要羞愧，可想到泰温说的那些话，他在心底咒骂了一声，终于逼自己开口：“我听说了我昏迷时的事情，谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
“是你救了我。”  
“哦，别误会。”  
“我没有误会，我知道那不是我。”  
见鬼！她到底在说些什么？  
“你昏迷的时候除了叫‘布蕾妮’还一直在叫‘妞儿’。我知道两个都不是我。”她抬起那双蓝眼睛：“你要找的布蕾妮就是‘妞儿’吧，那个鼻子断过无数次的少女？”  
他没有必要回答，然而见鬼的是，他居然点了点头。  
“好了，那么话都说清楚。你现在想要什么？想喝水吗？”  
“不，我得去见一个人。”  
“是为提利昂？”她抓起披肩：“我去找波德，我们两个应该能扶你过去。”  
“不，这事知道的人越少越好。再说波德见了我牙齿就不停地打架，真怕他磨牙的声音把整个红堡都吵醒。我就那么吓人吗？”  
她看着他，不说话。  
“好吧，谢谢你的诚实。”

跟妞儿相比，她实在太瘦弱，夹在他胳膊底下，活像是一只小鸡。幸好这只小鸡还算有劲，终于撑着他来到蜘蛛的巢穴，他抬起左手，敲响了门扉。  
看到他的脸，瓦里斯有一瞬间的惊慌，随即露出一脸认命的苦笑，做了个“请进”的手势。  
“你在外面等我。”詹姆对布蕾妮说。  
瓦里斯一面殷勤地栓上房门，一面问：“您好狠心，竟把如此美丽的小姐关在门外。”  
“不如你狠心，我至少没有出卖过她，没有告诉瑟曦她藏在莎塔雅的妓院。”  
“啊呀，您这样说可太让我伤心了。”太监捧住圆团团的面孔，一脸委屈：“若不是我通知首相大人，洛拉斯还不知要对您美丽的小姐怎么样呢？”  
“那瑟曦又是怎么知道的？还是你既把消息卖给了她，又通知了我的父亲，两头讨巧？”  
“可怜的蜘蛛辛勤织网，却被世人如此误会。”  
“不是你又会是谁？”  
瓦里斯搓了搓手：“莎塔雅是个可靠的女人，可她没法一个人运营那么大的妓院，她总得雇人，而这些帮手里难免有几个在其他妓院做过。想一想，哪位大人经营这种买卖？”  
“小指头。”  
瓦里斯发出一声饱含遗憾的叹息：“您弟弟是一个聪明人，然而跟我相比，他两腿间那条软虫拖累了他的智慧，一旦涉及妓院或妓女，他似乎就会思虑不周呢。您听说了那场令人可怕的审判了吧？”  
雪伊该死的证词！  
詹姆不愿去想提利昂所受的羞辱：“这跟软虫无关。”  
瓦里斯看他一眼。  
“那是一个悲伤的故事，关于一颗破碎的心。”  
“您今天不是来给我讲故事的吧？”  
“不，”詹姆眯起眼睛，但愿他没有虚弱到吓不倒一只蜘蛛，“我想知道你是不是站在我这一边？”

跟从前一样，他从太监手里拿到了地牢的钥匙。也跟从前一样，在火把的照耀下爬下黢黑的地牢台阶，不同的是，这一次他需要在布蕾妮的搀扶下，才能绕过被瓦里斯迷昏的狱卒。他把她留在远离囚室的通道入口，有些事她还是不知道的为好。

提利昂拥抱了他，胡茬扎痛了他的脸颊。他单膝跪在提利昂面前，将逃亡的路径说了一遍。  
“谢谢，哥哥，”提利昂说，“我一辈子都感激你的恩情。”  
弟弟的眼睛里流露出难得一见的脆弱，他爱他，可詹姆知道，只要说出那个秘密，这份爱就会变成怨恨。  
即便如此，詹姆也必须开口。假如诸神依然像过去那样无情，那么这将会是他和弟弟的最后一面，也是他最后的机会。他不能让弟弟在孤独和仇恨中死去，他得让他知道，曾经有一个女孩爱过他，不为他的金龙和地位，只为他这个人本身。  
“泰莎……她不是妓女。”  
提利昂的瞳孔缩成了针尖般的小点。  
再说一遍一点也不比上一次轻松。提利昂的巴掌如期而至。一切都跟以前一样，但有一件事，他绝不能让它重演。  
詹姆握住提利昂的一条胳膊，逼他与自己对视，提利昂浑身都在颤抖，眼睛里喷射出怨毒的怒火，他奋力挣扎，挥舞的左臂正打在詹姆的断肢上。  
七重地狱！  
他竭尽全力才把痛吼憋回了胸腔，等眼前金星散去，提利昂被愤怒和懊恼扭曲的面孔才清晰起来，可至少他安静下来了，也许这一下挨得还算值得。  
“看在我救了你的份上，看在……见鬼，随你怎么看，可是答应我，不要杀害你的血亲。”  
提利昂放声大笑：“血亲？包括你，包括瑟曦，包括我们的父亲大人？”他指着自己残缺的鼻子：“在你们对我做了这些事之后？”  
“指使曼登杀你的不是瑟曦，我问过她。”  
“哦，所以你就信了？看看你的右手吧！傻瓜，她一直在骗你……”  
“我知道。她和蓝赛尔上床，和凯特布莱克上床，我们的好姐姐把她的身体当成攫取权力的工具。”  
提利昂鄙夷地看着他：“居然没有把他们的头全部砍下，你还是不是詹姆·兰尼斯特？”  
不，我不是。  
提利昂冷笑一声：“那么，亲爱的哥哥，如果，如果你处在我的位置，如果有人对你做了这一切，你真的不会报复？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那么就不要劝我大度。”  
“可我知道如果你杀了你的血亲，会变成怎样。”詹姆抬起头来：“相信我，弑亲远比弑君更加痛苦，噩梦会缠绕你一生，直到呼吸停止都无法解脱。”  
“你只是弑君者，别说得好像你知道弑亲是怎么回事。”  
“我是弑君者，也是弑亲者。”  
詹姆笑了一下：“你还记得贝丝吗？我们的保姆，胸脯丰满、歌声甜蜜的那个，小时候你最爱把脸埋在她怀里。”  
“我只记得丰满的胸脯，”提利昂说，“好吧，当然记得。她总跟我讲母亲的事，她崇拜母亲就像崇拜七神中的少女。”  
“贝丝告诉我一个秘密。”詹姆不会让提利昂知道，贝丝吐露秘密的时刻远未到来，直到那该死的一天，她才会开口，让他从地狱的一层堕入更深的一层。  
“疯王玷污了我们的母亲，对此泰温大人毫不知情，十个月后我和瑟曦诞生。没错，我亲手杀死了我的父亲。你看，我既是弑君者，也是弑亲者，两顶桂冠都戴在我的头上，多么辉煌灿烂。”  
真相还不止这些，可亲爱的弟弟，对你来说，已经够了。  
提利昂静静审视着他，突然放声大笑：“我以为诸神对我已经够残酷的了，没想到他们对泰温大人更加残忍，他唯一的儿子竟是我这让他丢尽颜面的侏儒。”好一会儿他才收住笑声，把视线移回詹姆脸上：“所以你真是龙骑士？”  
“杂种龙骑士。双手沾满血亲鲜血，践踏了所有伦常，注定要下地狱。提利昂，”他用仅剩的左手握住弟弟粗短的小手，“你跟我不同，你的手和心都是干净的，别变得跟我一样。”

詹姆回到布蕾妮面前的时候，冷汗已浸透了衣衫。  
“提利昂走了。”他说。  
“愿诸神保佑他。”她说。  
他对诸神可没有这样的奢望，只愿他们停止残酷的游戏。

他们俩的祈祷，诸神显然都没有听到。  
次日清晨，小恶魔从地牢中消失，泰温大人则被发现横尸于首相塔卧室的床上，一支羽箭射穿了他的胸膛。  
詹姆终究没能拯救提利昂，他还是恨他，恨他们所有人。  
可至少这一次尊敬的首相并没有死在马桶上，也许诸神到底展示了一丝仁慈。

作为摄政太后，一身黑袍的瑟曦主持了首相大人的葬礼。她与维拉斯·提利尔的婚约自然再也无人敢提。詹姆不知道如果不是有泰温的弟弟凯冯大人在，制衡了瑟曦的力量，自己是否还能安然无恙。  
从葬礼回来，他把自己锁进了房间，被他一起锁住的还有布蕾妮。他知道人们怎么看待他们的关系，以淫乱著称的弑君者把一个美貌少女关在卧室还会做什么好事？可比起她的荣誉，性命更加要紧。凯冯大人派遣兰尼斯特家族的士兵在塔楼各处把守，这是整个君临最安全的地方。  
连接好几天他都吃不下东西，大多数的时候都在昏睡，热度依然反反复复。梦中提利昂怪笑着朝他伸出血淋淋的双手：“看，我跟你一样！”  
他惊醒过来，对上一双蔚蓝的眼睛。  
妞儿，你来救我了吗？  
当然不是，这双眼睛长在一张漂亮的脸上。  
“你也相信是提利昂杀了泰温大人？”她问。  
她是怎么知道的？啊，又是该死的梦话，他真该把自己的舌头剁掉，不然天知道它还能说出些什么。  
“我不这么想，他不是能做出这种事的人。”  
她的表情那么真挚，他简直羡慕她空空的头脑，能傻得如此天真也是一种天赋，必定不会受噩梦折磨。  
“那么我呢？”他问，“你觉得我是不是能做出这种事的人？”  
她蹙起眉头，竟然在认真思考，七重地狱！  
“我不知道。”  
“布蕾妮小姐，有没有人告诉过你？诚实其实非常伤人。”  
“伤你的不是诚实，是提利昂对吗？”她的蓝眼睛真像另一个人啊。“我告诉过你吧，我有过一个哥哥？”  
谁管你有没有狗屁的哥哥？他想，却还是点了点头。  
“他叫加勒敦，我记不清他的样子，但所有人都说他会是个伟大的骑士，我四岁的时候，他去游泳，淹死在海里。我家马房总管有一对儿女，女儿跟我差不多年纪，我好羡慕她，总把自己的玩具和零食跟她分享，跟他们一起疯跑，假装我也有了哥哥。有一天，不知为了什么，我跟她起了争执，她哥哥冲上来把我推倒，拉着妹妹跑了。那时候，我忽然明白，不管我拿出什么，也换不到一个真正的哥哥。”  
她看向他：“如果我有一个哥哥，从千军万马中杀来，一次次救我，为我顶撞国王、威胁太后，为我失去用剑的右手，在我被处决的前夜将我从地牢中救出。那么，不管发生什么，我永远无法真的恨他，永远都不想让他伤心。提利昂也是一样。”

就是从那一天起，詹姆开始逼自己进食，喝下一碗碗难以下咽的药汁。他频繁地与凯冯和亚当见面，派波德跑腿，甚至还让人订制了一只金手。当他将打造完成的金手戴上时，除了略显瘦削、眼角新添了几道细纹，他已几乎恢复成原来的样子，也许比原来更好，毕竟原来的右手不会如此金光闪闪。  
穿上御林铁卫的白袍素甲，他走出了塔楼，是时候向瑟曦亮出底牌。


	15. 投石机与婴儿

瑟曦站在窗边，手里端着一个酒杯。听到他的声音，她没有急着回头，而是缓缓地啜饮了一口之后，才略微侧了侧脸颊。晨光中的她美得令人心碎。当他们还是孩子，一起跪在凯岩城的圣堂里磕磕巴巴地背诵祷文时，他就相信，如果祭坛上的少女化而为人，必然是姐姐的模样。  
那时的他当然料想不到，有一天少女将挥舞利剑朝他砍下。  
“瑟曦。”他叫出她的名字。她终于抬起碧眼看向他，看向他的金手。她的眼睛里没有表情，她在等他开口请求。  
不会再有请求。  
“我知道你那温柔的心肠，一定在让你在看到我这新手时，痛苦不已，那么何不让我们结束对彼此的折磨？”  
她扬起下颌：“你想怎样？”  
“亲爱的堂兄达冯围攻奔流城已经很久，却始终不能让黑鱼像一条真正的鱼那样翻出白色的肚皮。我愿去帮达冯拿下河间。”  
她眼底的碧火闪了一下，瑟曦上钩了。“条件是？”她问。  
“我要带一个人走——平安无恙地带走。”  
“你的婊子。”  
“她的名字是布蕾妮。”  
“如果我说不呢？”她眯起眼睛，然而他看得出她的虚张声势和眼底的贪婪，她想要河间，那是泰温都未能征服的土地，摄政太后急于向七国证明，她比前首相更能让四海服膺。  
“我的武器自然和以前一样。”  
她的目光迅速扫向他如今悬在右侧的守誓剑，同时向后退了一步。  
他笑了：“不是这个，而是白袍。我会脱下这身白袍，你将发现凯冯叔叔以及整个兰尼斯特家族都站在我这一边。失去西境的支持，托曼身下的铁椅子想必会十分冰凉。”  
“难怪凯冯和亚当总往你那里钻，你们密谋的就是这些？”  
他耸耸肩：“你看，我就像王座厅下埋的野火，随时会把你的王冠炸飞。”  
她抬手要给他一个耳光，他一把抓住她的手臂，左手的反应比他以为的更快。  
“你以为我只有靠你们才能保住王座？”她冷笑。  
“哦，我知道，我跟凯冯叔叔谈天的时候，你也没有闲着。你在那个赤脚的教士面前相当虔诚。他叫什么？大麻雀？你觉得你可以利用他那支乞丐军团？不过亲爱的姐姐，读一读历史，看看教团武装会带来什么？”  
“读一读历史？从你嘴里听到这话，可真是新鲜。”  
“还有更新鲜的，我知道你的杀手锏，”他在她的碧眼中看到自己恶意的笑容，“炼金术士公会下埋藏的那些‘水果’对吗？必要的时候，你可以把整个君临炸上云端。”  
左手中她的胳膊第一次颤抖起来：“你怎么会知道？”  
我什么都知道啊，姐姐，我还知道我们的结局。  
“别怕，我已经把你的‘水果’都处理掉了，不信的话，你可以亲自去看看，你会感激有人把那肮脏的地窖打扫得如此干净。”  
她挣出他的掌握，美丽的面孔涨得通红。  
“当然你会让火术士重新制造，可惜你找不到他们了。相信我，连你的情报总管都不知道他们去了哪儿。”  
她扑向他，撕打他，想去拔他腰间的长剑。他将她按在墙上，让她动弹不得。她的胸脯抵住他的胸膛，他眼底的绿火在她的碧眼中跳荡。  
“你该砍的不是我的右手，而是脑袋，可惜机会只有一次。”  
他放开她，扬长而去。

他们走的那天，阴云遮蔽着整个君临。  
詹姆骑着那匹被他侍从命名为“荣誉”的母马穿过君临的街道，路旁的人们不时投来或好奇或厌恶的目光。他回头看向身后。波德局促得好像被剥光了正在游街，他身旁的布蕾妮则全无表情。詹姆知道她其实比波德更介意人们的目光，而它们偏偏又全都落在她的身上。她必定听到了议论，关于弑君者和他的婊子，知道那些没人敢说的部分更加肮脏。对于一个贵族小姐，这是怎样的羞辱？然而她抿紧嘴唇，挺直了脊背，在人们的窃窃私语中昂首而过。  
妞儿也曾在流言中昂首挺立。  
固执的、蓝眼睛的姑娘。  
对于被带去奔流城，她起先并不情愿。  
“为什么我要跟你走？”  
“因为有我在，瑟曦的爪子才够不到你。”  
“我能保护我自己。”她一脸倔强。  
“哦，请相信，你不能。”  
“难道我要永远待在你的身边？”  
“这不好吗？”见她当真气红了脸，他才笑着说：“放心吧，太后陛下很快会失去她的爪牙，到时我一定给你自由。”

他们沿着国王大道北上，直到三叉戟河在视野中出现，才拐上河间大道。每晚他们都在不同城堡或市镇接受招待，有些士兵显然注意到了，晚餐后他们的主将会和那个小姐一起消失，他们的窃笑让詹姆相信，他们绝对没有猜到他和布蕾妮做了什么。  
当她第一次在夜色中拦住他时，他也没有猜到。  
那天他们借宿的城堡很小，小到没有一个像样的院子。她带着他来到兵器库前的一块空地，拨开门栓，翻出两柄钝剑和两张老旧的盾牌。  
“我保证不打断你的鼻子。”她说。  
这是他再次失去右手后，第一次挥剑。比上次好一点，但也就是好了一点而已。他以为他早就学会了使用左手，然而当他拥有右手时，显然又把左手忘得干干净净，毕竟谁会留恋那么笨拙无用的东西。  
如果对面是另一个布蕾妮，别说鼻子，只怕他连脑袋都无法保住。  
这一个差了太多，然而只是对他的右手而言，对于左手，则让他饱尝沮丧和暴怒的滋味。他在她的动作里看到了自己，虽然是差了很多的自己，但他不得不承认，她善于模仿、记性也好，仅仅学了一次，便能把他的套路用到他的身上。在这方面，她跟妞儿一样沉着，她们挥下的每一剑都不仅凭借直觉，而且用上了脑子。  
他的右手知道如何拆招、如何攻击，他的右手已经把她掀翻，无数次地将她的剑击飞出去。而事实是，他被她一次次击中。最后他们大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁，谁都不认为是自己输了。  
那么只好下次再战。  
就这样，他们一路打到了奔流城下，马厩、谷仓、林间空地，每晚他们都默契地避开众人，洒下汗水和咻咻鼻息。  
简直像在偷情。七重地狱！

当奔流城终于出现在视野中时，盔甲下一身青紫的詹姆凝视前方。  
他终究没能带着两只手回到这里。

也许因为这次他并不试图改变什么，只是让命度再次重演，并未违逆诸神的意志，仅就拿下奔流城而言，事情进行得相当顺利。  
之所以说仅就此事而言，是因为不停有兰尼斯特和佛雷的士兵失踪，而后他们的腐败的尸体出现在林间，喉咙被绳索勒住，挂在树上。该死的史塔克夫人终于又一次变成了更加该死的石心夫人。  
詹姆一点都不想再见她迷人的面孔。于是只派出几队士兵追剿无旗兄弟会的匪徒，自己则留在奔流城下。  
由于他知道如果自己去跟黑鱼谈判，迎接他的将是怎样的羞辱和无功而返，于是干脆省下力气，直接找到绞刑台上狼狈不堪的艾德慕·徒利，将他带回了营地。  
当他和艾德慕在帐中谈判时，清楚地知道一层帆布之外，整个营地的耳朵都在竖着。  
他像背诵台词一样，说他将放艾德慕回去，要求对方在恢复城主身份后将奔流城献出。他一一列明条件。而艾德慕则像一个对剧本无比忠实的演员，在他说完后问：“假如我不投降呢？”  
看来诸神相当欣赏他们的演技，还想再看詹姆演一次魔鬼。  
那么，来吧。  
他让自己露出最恶意的微笑：“只要我一句话，我会砸开你的城门，你的子民会成百上千地死去，而攻击你的将是你的旧部，等到你们连剑都举不动时，兰尼斯特的军队才会出现。城堡陷落后，男女老少、统统杀光，连畜生也不放过。我还要焚毁奔流城，后世将不会记得徒利家族的城堡曾矗立于此。”  
看，他多么尽忠尽职，台词背得多么熟练。  
不过，且慢，还有最后也是最关键的一句，他仿佛已经听到了诸神的喝彩。  
“你老婆很快就要生了。你想见你的孩子吗？没问题，我会把婴儿用投石机丢给你！”  
于是，如剧本要求的那样，艾德慕崩溃了，詹姆再次兵不血刃地拿下了奔流城。  
其实他本可以让胜利更加完美，他本可以派人捉拿艾德慕私放的黑鱼。从前的他一定会这么做的，然而已经当过一遍诸神的提线木偶之后，他感到深深的厌倦。跟即将发生的一切相比，眼前的战局只是诸神的小小前戏。

詹姆令艾德慕崩溃的那晚，布蕾妮没有在林间空地出现，他借口巡视找遍了整个营地，最后才得知，她晚饭后就回了自己的帐篷。  
大军进入奔流城的那一晚，武器库前同样没有她的身影。这一次，詹姆没有让自己再去马厩或谷仓出丑，他已经猜到了结局。所以第三天晚上，对于双腿为什么又把自己带了回去，他不仅疑惑而且愤怒。也许该把这违背他意志的东西像右手一样切掉。  
可是，她在那里。  
她一言不发地把钝剑抛给他。他们向来如此，很少说话，总是沉默地跳这支舞蹈。  
然而今天她的舞步格外迅疾，每一下劈砍都饱含愤怒，詹姆相信，如果她用的不是钝剑，而是开刃的钢剑，自己的身上一定会见血。可惜愤怒给了她力量，也让她的舞步变得杂乱，他终于看准机会，将她击倒在地。  
他收起钝剑，她却没有起身，而是坐在地上，抬起眼睛：“如果艾德慕不肯献城，你真会把婴儿绑上投石机吗？”  
他看着她，那双蓝眼睛里有谴责，但也有希冀，她期待着想听的答案。  
妞儿也曾这样看过他，妞儿的目光比她的更加闪烁，更加让他心头发紧。  
不，他不能给这双眼睛任何希望。  
“知道为什么《卡斯特梅的雨季》会传唱七国吗？因为雷耶斯家族灭亡了。无法实践的威胁根本算不上威胁。所以，你还要问这么天真的问题吗？我亲爱的小姐。”他逼自己扬起嘴角：“难道你对弑君者有什么期待？”  
她没有吭声。然而他们都明白了一件事情，再不会有夜晚的舞蹈了。

凛冬降临奔流城的那天，望着窗外纷扬的大雪，詹姆不禁揣测诸神是否还会把瑟曦的信送来。在砍断他的右手之后，她还会请求他用左手去解救她吗？或许她会去找别的救星，或许诸神会推迟她被逮捕的时间，甚或改写她的命运。没有什么是不可能的。  
然而，黑色的翅膀还是带来了黑色的消息。  
依然是科本的代笔，报告的也是同样的内容，瑟曦一手扶植的新主教大麻雀和他的宗教骑士团以谋杀、通奸、乱伦的罪名将太后拘捕了起来。所不同的是，这次没有满纸的“我爱你”，科本以她的口吻写道：“立刻带着军队回来救我，如果你还是一个兰尼斯特。”  
可惜，我不是，亲爱的姐姐，你也不是。  
他让侍从把布蕾妮请来，简略地讲述了发生在君临的事情。  
“所以你要回去？”她问。  
“不，是你回家的时候到了。”


	16. 审判

五十个骑兵整装待发，波德执掌着詹姆的旗帜，可怜的孩子瑟瑟发抖，不知是因为寒风，还是因为不得不骑行他在身旁。抖吧、抖吧，多抖抖总会习惯，就算不能，至少能从那把瘦骨头里抖出一点热量。凛冬已经来了，这是珍贵的财富。  
“真的没有必要！”布蕾妮催马上前：“太后已经失势。给我一匹马、一柄剑，我完全可以自己回家。”  
“我就是这么做的。我给了你一匹马、一柄剑，外加五十骑兵、一个残废而已。”  
她用蓝眼睛瞪他，然后一脸随便吧的表情，一踢马刺，迎着雪片飞奔而去。他催促他那匹“荣誉”跟上，两百骑兵在河间大道上踩出隆隆鼓点。  
让她一个人走？这种蠢事他干过一次，绝对不会重蹈覆辙，尤其是在这里。他还记得妞儿来找他时的凄惨境况，是他加诸她肩头的重担，把她折磨成那样，以荣誉的名义，婊子养的荣誉！也许最终他并不能改变什么，提利昂、红毒蛇、小乔、蓝礼，还有该死的史塔克夫人，他们都无视他的警告，向着宿命狂奔而去，但他要让她远离这一切，他不会让她知道树林里究竟徘徊着什么。

詹姆计划沿河间大道一路向东，到三叉戟河后继续顺河岸前行，到盐场镇雇船，将布蕾妮送回塔斯。河间大道风平浪静，至少对于全副武装的他们来说是这样。然而当三叉戟河出现在面前，他们却无法找到河岸。曾经的一带湾流，已泛滥成茫茫泽国。  
詹姆不得不带着部队折而向南，可直到傍晚，他们都没能找到道路。河水貌似浅了一些，不再是汹汹急流，他们试图骑马过河，那个当先试探的骑兵只朝河里走了几步，马便陷进了河里，他拼命扑腾才逃了回来，惊叫着：“沼泽！那是沼泽！”  
七重地狱！  
不知何时阴森的树木已包围了他们。落进盔甲的雪片早化了，打湿了贴身的衣裳，士兵们无精打采，连马都开始拖着脚走。夜色挟着湿雪不断进逼，他想起那个红袍僧索罗斯和他该死的祷词：长夜漫漫，处处险恶。不，他们不能这样走进黑夜。  
有人叫起来：“那里有个村子！”  
詹姆和众人一起看向前方，不远处的山脚果然窝着一个小小的村落，屋顶上冒着馋人的炊烟，不用去看士兵，他也知道他们眼中有怎样的渴望。陌生的村子蕴藏危险，可他们人多势众、全副武装。再说，也没有其他选择。

村民高兴地收下银鹿，端上晚餐。等到主人咂着啤酒，他的孩子们喝了浓汤，用脏乎乎的小手扯下面包塞进嘴里，詹姆才用眼色示意自己人可以吃了。  
“您是个谨慎的大人。”主人口齿含混地说着，瞟了一眼布蕾妮：“毕竟带着那么漂亮的小姐，你们这是要去哪儿？”  
如果他真懂谨慎的意思，就不该开口。  
詹姆对面的老兵已经把右手伸到桌子底下，只要詹姆一个眼神，就会拔剑。  
詹姆看着主人，发现他已自顾自喝了起来。詹姆看得出来，这是一个从土地里刨食的农民，孩子们的衣裳全都破破烂烂，也许他一年都挣不到几个银币，那佝偻的背脊和疲惫的眼睛注定了他当不成匪帮，他缺乏那种胆色。  
詹姆朝老兵微微摇头，对方的右手重新回到桌上，舀起浓汤。  
“你们在这里投宿就对啦，整个河间再也找不出比这儿更安全的地方。”  
对于主人的后一句话，詹姆并不相信。可他没有料到，晚餐还未吃完，最小的孩子忽然从凳子上栽了下去，接着是主人和其他孩子，吃得最多的那几个士兵。詹姆撑着桌子站起来，在一片晕眩中，看到他的人纷纷倒下，他想要大叫，脑后狠狠挨了一下，整个世界都黑了。

被冷水泼醒的瞬间，他便看到了她。尽管兜帽的阴影遮蔽了面孔，但仅凭那只握住喉咙、布满尸斑的手，他就一眼认出了她，史塔克夫人，不，现在该叫石心夫人了。  
他们还是在那间农舍中。詹姆和他的士兵全被五花大绑了起来。主人和孩子都不见了。站在他面前的除了石心夫人，还有一群散发着臭气的邋遢家伙，他们穿得并不比主人更好，眼中却都不缺胆色，只有一个例外，那是密尔的红袍僧，他目光倦怠、充满悲哀。  
无旗兄弟会。  
诸神待他多么殷勤，居然凑齐了原班人马。  
当初他跟着妞儿去见“猎狗”时，看到的就是这一群人。  
“亲爱的史塔克夫人，您真是越来越动人了。”他抢先开口，满意地欣赏着对面那一张张惊诧的面孔。  
石心夫人握住喉咙，发出可怕的嘶吼，有人转述她的话：“你怎么认出她的？”  
“当然是凭您的花容月貌。”他笑着回答。  
她掀开兜帽，露出那张腐败、破碎的面孔，屋里又一片惊呼诅咒，这次来自他自己的人。一个颤抖的声音问：“史塔克夫人？真的是您吗？”那是布蕾妮。  
石心夫人又发出一串嘶叫，这次不用翻译他也听出来了：弑君者的婊子。  
布蕾妮像是挨了一个巴掌。照说她早该习惯了，然而这侮辱来自史塔克夫人，一位曾待她亲切的贵妇，这显然给了她莫大的打击。可怜的东西。  
他还记得，当年妞儿听到“弑君者的婊子”时的反应。那时妞儿把他带到了林间的一个山洞面前，当无旗兄弟们从山洞中涌出，将他们团团围住，叫嚣着“弑君者的婊子”、“那婊子把弑君者带回来了”时，妞儿那被绷带覆盖了大半的面孔顿时涨红起来，她咬紧了嘴唇，不敢看他，仿佛她不是在因他受辱，而是她侮辱了他似的。  
转述人的声音把詹姆的思绪拉回现实：“你和你的家族谋杀了她和她的儿子，谋杀了他忠勇的下属。詹姆·兰尼斯特，她要你和你的人血债血偿。”  
“等等，如果我没记错的话。在风息堡我曾警告过你，不要相信宾客权利，不要带着你的儿子再踏进孪河城一步。如果你听了我的话，哪有那场该死的婚礼？现在你说我谋杀？是不是河间地‘谋杀’这个词的意思跟西境刚好相反？”  
石心夫人发出一声叫人心胆俱寒的嘶鸣，她是如此激动，以至于詹姆觉得那裂着大口的脖子随时会断成两截。要是真的就好了，可惜她嘶吼着冒出一大串话之后，依然顶着那个骇人的脑袋。  
“能预先发出警告恰恰证明你参与了阴谋。那警告不是出于善意，而是可怕的威胁。你明知她无路可去，正如今日你也无路可走，才会落到我们手中。你的警告令她在失去儿子的同时还要忍受自责和懊恼的折磨。”  
七重地狱！  
“她送给你和你的婊子以及走狗们一人一条绳子，你们都被判处了绞刑。”  
詹姆想起村外的树林，一人一棵都有富余，诸神还真是体贴入微。  
“您太仁慈了。但您不觉得太便宜我了吗？您儿子死时可饱受着爱情的煎熬，怎能不让我尝尝相同的滋味？来个比武审判怎么样，我和布蕾妮小姐愿为您献上一场爱的决斗。”  
这本来是妞儿的提议，当初他们拿来绞索要套上他脖子时，她忽然拦在他面前，向石心夫人哀告，当然她的话语要朴素得多，不像他这样蛊惑人心。石心夫人能同意她的提议，自然会对他的更加满意。  
“可以。”  
他一颗心暂时放回了肚里。  
“但是有一个条件。”  
见鬼！上次可没什么狗屁的条件。  
“她赢了可以自由，你赢了却要陪她一起吊死。”  
“不。”布蕾妮说。  
“我同意。”他说。

雪已经停了，村中正有一片空地。他和美丽的少女面对面站着。无旗兄弟们把盾牌和长剑还给了他们。如果没有那些污言秽语的围观者，这情形多像他们秘密的舞蹈，然而这一次他们用的不再是钝剑，锋利的剑刃在火把的照耀下闪闪发光。  
“我可不能保证你鼻子的安全了，亲爱的小姐。”  
他说着，刷地挥剑朝她砍去。  
他在攻击的间隙，瞥向石心夫人，她就站在场边，比所有人都要靠近他俩，死白的眼睛里燃着复仇之火。她紧盯着他们，忽然捏住喉咙。  
“打快点！不然立刻把你们绞死！”她的代言人催促。  
布蕾妮抵挡得非常认真，但也只是抵挡而已。他忽然明白，她跟妞儿其实是一样的，她们的剑不为杀戮而生，她们有着一样的荣誉心。可是，荣誉是什么？荣誉是我的马，荣誉是狗屁，它让人作茧自缚、走向灭亡。蠢姑娘，唾弃它，那样才不会糟蹋你的性命！  
他以左手所能允许的最快的速度对布蕾妮步步进逼，想要逼出她的怒火，而他自己的怒意也在沸腾。

他清楚地记得，当初他和妞儿决斗的时候，心头也憋着类似的邪火。他恨她、恨石心夫人、恨那些肮脏的无旗兄弟，但最恨的是他自己。  
回头想来，妞儿的谎言多么拙劣，对他的询问含糊其辞，关于珊莎和猎狗的鬼话更是漏洞百出，可他就像跳熊坑时那样、揍红罗兰时那样，不假思索地被本能牵住了鼻子。她叫他来，他就来了。  
他记得他那时把所有的愤怒都倾泻了到剑上，妞儿被他逼得连连后退，直到他一剑朝她面门横劈，妞儿架住他的长剑，看向他。  
就在刹那的对视中，他读懂了妞儿。  
见鬼！她爱他。  
他忽然明白过来，为什么他笨拙的左手竟能打得过妞儿的右手，受伤和发烧也许让她变弱了，但不会弱成那样。她撤去了剑上的力道。  
“杀了我。”她用只有他能听见的声音说。

詹姆拼命摇头，甩掉记忆中妞儿的宽脸，妞儿已经不在了，他要考虑的是眼前的少女。好在他已经激起了布蕾妮的好胜心，她开始进攻。詹姆看准布蕾妮欺身向前，也举剑朝她迎了过去，两柄长剑相交的瞬间，他们的脸几乎贴在一起。  
“杀了我。”他用只有她能听见的声音说。


	17. 预言

詹姆看着布蕾妮，美丽的少女也望着她。她看到了什么？一个弑君背誓的混蛋？  
他卸掉剑上的力道，布蕾妮的蓝眼睛里闪过错愕，随即是决心，杀伐决断的那种决心。天，她纤细的身体里竟还有这种东西。  
她的剑朝他挥落，越过他。  
见鬼！他仿佛看到了当年的自己。正如当年的他一样，她也扑向了石心。然而布蕾妮毕竟不如他那么会取巧。他轻轻一剑便割断了石心夫人仅有一半相连的脖子，她却使劲全力才将石心的脑袋劈成两半，根本不用那么费事嘛，到底经验不足。  
石心倒下，她的走狗们一如当年白刃出鞘朝他们砍杀过来。  
他迅速跨到布蕾妮左边，要指望她像妞儿一样主动到自己右侧补位，还不如指望长出一只新手。  
“我很感动，”他把剑刺入一个家伙的胳膊，“真没想到你愿意跟我殉情。”  
他们没有胜算，一丝也没有。这美丽的少女不是妞儿，真打起来，她还不如他这个残废。而就算是当年的妞儿，有那么强壮的体格、那么冷静的头脑、那么刚猛的剑法，也是九死一生，才跟他一道杀出重围。这就是他没有选择攻击石心的原因。杀了石心，等待他们的依然是死路一条。只有杀死他，布蕾妮才有活下去的机会。  
他腿上已经被划出一道血口，她也不见得能好多少。今天就是末日吗？他忽然觉得这样也好，这结局实在仁慈了太多，也许诸神终于听到了他的祷告，终于要施给他们一点怜悯。  
一柄剑朝布蕾妮砍来，他闪身挡在她面前，然而他的剑被另一个人的武器咬住，挣脱不出。  
火。  
就在他以为陌客冰凉的手指即将触碰他的瞬间，一把燃着火焰的长剑将他与近在咫尺的白刃分开。  
红袍僧大步跨到他俩面前，燃烧的长剑舞出一道长长的弧光，如同一道明亮的屏障。  
“够了！”索罗斯看着他的兄弟们：“你们真喜欢那个怪物吗？不错，闪电大王把他的生命之火给了她。但看看我，再看看你们自己，看看我们大家都变成了什么东西？在贝里的带领下，我们曾是正义的化身，可如今呢？在她的带领下，我们只知报仇，变成了和她一样的怪物。”  
他们面面相觑，有人放下了武器，有人还在犹豫，更多的人一脸愤懑。  
“可他是弑君者！就是他和他的家族焚烧我们的土地，杀死我们的亲人，让我们无家可归！”  
一个声音激起一片应和。泰温大人，看到了吗？民众多么爱戴我们。  
“他是弑君者，”索罗斯转身面向詹姆，“可他也是预言中的骑士。光之王给了我启示，我在火焰中看到过他，”他又把目光移向布蕾妮，“还有她。未来当整个王国面对危险，当你们所爱的人全都生死一线，某个地方需要他们。现在，他们还不能死。”  
不，红袍僧错了，他绝不会让她出现在那里。  
当然这些家伙不知道詹姆在想些什么。他们信了，愚笨的眼睛里虽然还冒着怒火，却在索罗斯的弹压下不情不愿地为他们让出一条路来。  
“请把我的人放了，他们是无辜的。”詹姆说。  
“我不会取他们的性命，但他们要留在这里为他们效忠的家族赎罪，如果做得好，也许还有机会加入我们。”  
见鬼！要是他有右手……可他没有右手，只好接受现实。  
“波德。”布蕾妮说。  
詹姆看她一眼，转向红袍僧：“至少把波德还给我们，那孩子只有十三岁，从没干过一件坏事，不信你可以自己去问他，他一定吓得连话都说不出来。”  
红袍僧注视詹姆良久，终于对身旁的一个人说：“把他带来。”  
“您真是太好心了，谢谢。”詹姆微笑：“我还想打听一件事，”他朝着主人家的屋舍偏了偏脑袋，“那家人怎么样了？”  
“以前的你绝不会关心这些，”索罗斯审视他，“你变了，我开始理解光之王的启示了。放心吧，那家人跟你们一样只睡了一觉而已，是主人自己把迷药放进了食物。”  
“放进自己孩子的碗里？他是你们的人？”  
索罗斯笑了：“你以为他那种人根本没胆子跟我们往来。你是对的，但这判断只适用于战争之前，你和你的家族改变了一切，现在的河间地，匪帮就是平民，平民就是匪帮。真正的平民早已被你们杀光。”

分别的时候，索罗斯告诫他们：“末日将近，异象频生，三叉戟河和螃蟹湾都已经泛滥，恐怕找不到可以出海的船只。我建议你们沿国王大道南下，回君临后再在那里雇船。”他顿了顿，看向詹姆：“龙就要来了，愿光之王照耀你们。”  
让婊子养的光之王见鬼去吧。  
但龙，确实该来了。

波德回到了他们身旁，索罗斯还给了他们三匹马，但不是他们自己的马，而是无旗兄弟会的瘦马。多妙啊，他又一次失去了“荣誉”。  
除了“荣誉”，索罗斯拿走的还有詹姆的钱袋，只留给他一把银鹿，外加几枚铜板。这点钱哪里够花？除了被妞儿押解的时候，詹姆从来没有这么穷过，就算在蓝礼军营冒充自由骑士的时候，他的鞍袋里都装满了金龙。这点小钱别说去塔斯，就连回奔流城只怕都不够。  
于是当他们回到河间大道和国王大道的分岔路口时，詹姆认命地说：“我们恐怕要先回我的营地一趟。”  
“不用。”布蕾妮说。  
“我们没钱。”  
“你没有，”她说，“可是我有。”  
她翻身下马，在波德瞪得像鸡蛋一样的眼睛底下，脱下靴子，麻利地从裤腿里抖出一堆包好的金龙。  
“你是不是随时准备逃跑？”詹姆问：“你该不是想去找史坦尼斯吧？”  
“至少现在不了。”她耸肩：“眼下我们刚好同路，你又没钱，那么就一起走吧。”她把金龙收回自己的口袋，昂首上马。看她跑在前面的得意样儿，好像以后什么都得她说了算。詹姆恨恨地诅咒诸神，是不是只要到了河间，他就得被一个蓝眼睛的少女牵住鼻子？  
可这蓝眼睛的少女轻快地走在回家的路上，她没有再提蓝礼。  
詹姆催马上前，与她并驾而行。  
“你不想去找史坦尼斯复仇了？”他问。  
“对。”她答得很快。  
“为什么？因为百花骑士去找他了？”  
她摇头，若有所思：“看看石心夫人，看看仇恨把人变成了什么样子？”  
“那是因为她在河里泡得太久。”  
她的蓝眼睛让他无法继续嬉皮笑脸。  
“她控诉你的时候，丝毫意识不到自己的荒唐。仇恨蒙蔽了她的眼睛，把自责化成怨毒，倾泻到无辜的人头上。”  
无辜，多么新鲜，世上竟还有人会说他“无辜”？他想哈哈大笑，想提醒她，他可是弑君者，可他什么都没做，只沉默地听她把话说了下去。  
“史坦尼斯用巫术杀了蓝礼陛下，这很邪恶。可我看到的就是全部事实吗？我的判断就是正确的吗？我的剑真能代表正义吗？我会不会也成了石心夫人？”她困惑地皱眉：“有很多事情我还想不明白，在想清楚之前，我想用我的剑保护别人，而不是杀人。”  
他千方百计地阻止布蕾妮复仇、赶她回家，避免她与石心夫人重逢，可最终让她放下复仇念头的竟然就是石心。  
诸神一定觉得他是个小丑。  
保护别人的剑。  
是的，她劈开了石心的脑袋，她救了他。  
她和妞儿是多么不同，又是多么相似。

妞儿总是为无辜、弱小者举剑，她把她的生命和誓言奉献给她信赖的人，把自己变成保卫他人的坚盾，却忘了自己她也是血肉之躯。  
詹姆还记得，当初他费了好多口舌才问出为何她脸上裹着绷带。为了保护客栈的孩子，她竟挺身面对那群疯子，明知根本没有胜算。他坚持替她换掉血污的绷带。当伤口暴露在眼前，那种心脏被捏住的感觉至今犹在。  
“尖牙咬的。”妞儿别过脸，不让他看骇人的伤口。“反正从来就没好看过。”  
他那时一定是疯了，他捧住她的脸，吻了她的嘴唇。

见鬼！为什么他又想起了这些？明明他已把往事尘封在心底。  
一定是因为该死的石心夫人。他不知道到底是他得罪了诸神，还是史塔克夫人得罪了他们，总之诸神总是通过她把妞儿塞到他面前，把他的脑筋搞成一团乱麻。  
他还记得那一吻之后，他如何躲避着妞儿。他不知该如何面对她，不知该如何解释自己荒唐的举动。他喜欢妞儿，但就像是喜欢一把瓦雷利亚钢剑。他欣赏她，甚至可能还有点崇拜她，但哪个正常的男人会想拥着一柄长剑入眠？  
好在他很快就发现，妞儿根本不需要回应。她来向他告别，说她要继续去寻找珊莎。  
“你不能一个人去。这件事既然关乎我们俩的荣誉，就该由我们一起去做。”他记得自己这样坚持。  
“可是，”妞儿的舌头打着结，“你还有军队……你一定有别的事情？”  
他清楚记得自己把脸埋进双掌，深深叹息：“没错，瑟曦被教会抓了起来，他们会判她死刑，我得先去君临救她还有托曼。”  
“你想一个人去？”妞儿眼中的关切战胜了羞怯，“那太危险了，我跟你一起去。”


	18. 金手

南下的路上，詹姆和布蕾妮听到越来越多来自君临的消息。  
起先瑟曦的游街忏悔和她赤裸的身子是人们最津津乐道的谈资，然而等他们快要达到都城的时，除了一些粗俗的玩笑，已经很少有人再提瑟曦，他们热烈谈论着另一个女人。虽然小酒馆里的醉汉和歌手把故事演绎得千奇百怪，但詹姆知道是丹妮莉丝带着她的舰队和三条巨龙回到了维斯特洛。据说她已在龙石岛登陆，当她的龙张开双翼，白天瞬间变为夜晚，而当它们喷出火焰，潮头岛瞬间融为岩浆、堕入海底。波德听得张大了嘴巴。  
“别相信，”詹姆呷了口麦酒，“龙没那么厉害。它们像马，只是大一点……”  
“长着翅膀，能冲上云霄，能喷吐龙焰，”布蕾妮接口，“——而已？”  
詹姆笑笑：“没错。”  
“你一点都不担心吗？”布蕾妮问：“如果我猜得没错，龙女王下一个目标就是君临。”  
“不错，黑水湾很快就会挤满她的舰队，空中还有三条龙喷着焰火助兴。所以你们不能从黑水湾出海了。我建议到君临以后，你们继续沿国王大道南下，到风息堡搭船回塔斯。”  
“你们？”布蕾妮问，显然抓到了重点。  
波德也战战兢兢地开口：“那么……那么大人您呢？”  
“我得回君临，”詹姆看着蓝眼睛的少女，“我是御林铁卫的骑士，得去救我誓言效忠的托曼陛下，总不能让他喂了龙吧。”  
她和他同样清楚，托曼是他的儿子。  
“你打算怎么救他？”她问。  
“把他从宫里偷出来，带回凯岩城。”  
“可托曼陛下……是国王吧？他走了……王国怎么办？”波德一脸吃惊。  
“相信我，七大王国什么都缺，就是不缺国王。”詹姆做了个鬼脸：“很快我们就会有一位新的女王。”  
“我陪你去救托曼陛下，然后再带波德回塔斯。”她突然说。  
“那我也跟你们一起去。”波德居然没有结巴！难怪人人都说末日要来。  
布蕾妮握住他的金手，“一个人太危险了，你需要我们。”  
她不知道这只手没感觉吗？然而奇怪的是，他竟然感到了安慰，他看着她：“也许我会带两个人走，你知道另一个是谁吧？你们还要去吗？”  
她说：“去。”  
波德显然并不明白他话中所指，然而看到布蕾妮点头，这傻孩子也毫不犹豫地重重点头。  
他觉得他在做错事。他总在最关键的时刻明知故犯。可他说：“好。”  
至少这次君临城下没有埋着一万罐罪恶的野火，詹姆离开前已将它们销毁干净，连制造他们的火术士也一个不留。这次瑟曦再也无法玩火，他再也不会浑然不觉地将一个蓝眼睛的姑娘带入险境。  
但愿如此。

红堡中的密道四通八达，幸而当初提利昂出逃之后，詹姆曾带人在密道中四处搜寻，才将它们深深地印入了脑海。思索良久之后，他选出一条路线，将它用碳条画在地上。左手笨拙无比，他真想把它砍了，然而用脚更糟，他只好忍耐到最后一笔。  
“这里是托曼的房间，”他指着一个歪歪斜斜的方块，“我们带他出来后，你们几个去这里等我，”他的手指沿着一根线条游走，停在最低点，“这里是红堡的地下，你们会非常安全。”  
“你要去哪里？”布蕾妮问。  
他看了她一会儿，终于指向一个扭曲的圆：“这里是瑟曦的寝宫。如果她愿意走，我会带她来跟你们汇合。如果她想留下，那么就让她留下。”  
他将三支蜡烛递给她：“我走之后依次点燃它们，如果等第三根蜡烛熄灭，我还没有出现，那么你们直接带托曼去凯岩城，不要等我。”

计划进行得异常顺利。他们从密道潜入，出现在国王寝宫门口，詹姆上前招呼两名守门的御林铁卫，布蕾妮和波德则趁机从背后将他们砸晕。托曼房间里有一个胖胖的教士，詹姆觉得自己一只手就能把他打晕，事实证明，他的感觉一点没错。托曼被吓得不轻，然而他向来是个温柔的孩子，当詹姆告诉他，自己得去救他的母亲，并允许他带上最心爱的那只小猫，他就抱着猫乖乖跟布蕾妮和波德走了。  
詹姆沿着他用炭条画过的那条密道，终于站在了太后门前。  
也许是怕太后在接受审判之前出逃，守卫太后寝殿的不是御林铁卫，而是两名新主教的骑士，詹姆记得他们叫什么“战士之子”，管他叫什么呢，他打从心底里感谢主教的安排，这两个脓包比御林铁卫更好对付，至少在瓦雷利亚钢剑面前如此。  
当最后一个骑士颓然倒下，詹姆推开房门。  
屋里很暗，桌上点着唯一的一灯盏，金黄的灯光映出扶手椅里坐着的人影。听到他的脚步，她转过头来，看清是他，便露出微笑，温柔地朝他伸出手来：“詹姆，我就知道你会回来。我们一同来到这个世界，你不会让我独自死去。”  
他从没见过头发这样短的瑟曦，她的金发几乎被剃净，只留极短的发茬。他也从没见过这样沉静的瑟曦，曾经的锋芒仿佛已被折辱磨平。  
然后他反应过来，不，他见过。  
这一幕和当初他来君临解救她时分毫不差，她也是这样朝他微笑，朝他伸出手臂，说的也是一模一样的话语。所不同的是，当时他身后站着妞儿。当他和妞儿一起走到灯光之下，当瑟曦的目光转向她，眼中的温柔突然荡然无存，她厉声质问：“你为什么和这个怪物在一起？”

“詹姆。”瑟曦走了过来，将他从回忆中唤回。姐姐很少如此主动，她总是等在那里，等他走向她，等他向她祈求。  
瑟曦捧起他的金手亲吻：“原谅我，我不该伤害你的，我那时太委屈，也太疯狂。你知道我有多爱你，我只爱过你。”  
他抽回金手：“我们走吧。”  
瑟曦惊愕地看着他：“走？去哪里？”  
“离开这里，回家去。”  
“可这里就是我的家，我的孩子在这里，他的王座也在这里。”  
“我已经请人去救托曼了，托曼正在地道里等着我们，我们一起回凯岩城去。”  
她向后退了一步，眼底绿光闪烁：“你偷走我的孩子。”  
“我在救你的孩子——我们的孩子。”他用左手抓住她的肩膀：“你到底在想些什么？御前会议随时会向丹妮莉丝屈膝，就算不会，她也会用龙焰逼他们屈服。无论如何，他们都会把你和托曼送给她的龙活活吞下。”  
“是的，”她点头，“叔叔被刺杀之后，御前会议里已全是提利尔的蛀虫。”  
詹姆回来的路上并未听说凯冯暗杀的事，想来这消息是被丹妮莉丝和她的巨龙淹没了。凯冯爵士终究也没逃过诸神为他安排的宿命。  
瑟曦咬牙：“可无论是那个野蛮人的婊子还是她的龙都休想碰我和我的孩子。”  
“感谢诸神，至少你还有一丝理智，那么赶快走吧！”  
“走？如果我走了，全维斯特洛的人都会嘲笑我，他们会把我看作一个懦弱的女人，我的儿子再也不会有机会坐上铁王座。”  
他们早就在嘲笑你了，你的儿子早就失去了那把该死的椅子！  
她扬起脸来：“你知不知道我付出多少了代价，忍受多少了羞辱，才保住了这个王国？”  
“见鬼，你从来没有拥有过这个王国！”  
她奋力将他甩开，脸涨得通红：“你们全都一样！只因为我双腿间少了个东西，就轻视我！劳勃如此、父亲如此，连你都是一样！可除了那条软虫，我跟你有什么差别？为什么你可以当耀武扬威的骑士，我却要像婊子一样出卖自己？”  
“就因为那条软虫，父亲把你当成宝贝。”她美丽的面孔因愤怒而扭曲：“他打我，像打牲口一样地抽我的脸！就因为我伤害了他的继承人！他以为女人都很懦弱，只能乖乖挨揍，像母猪一样被卖去配种，他以为他可以把我和儿子分开。他错了！对，我不会像你一样挥剑，但拉开一张十字弓并不需要多大力气。”  
七重地狱！  
“是你杀了他？”  
“对。”她骄傲地扬起下颌。  
为什么直到现在他才发现，她的颧骨生得跟伊里斯一模一样。  
詹姆不再看瑟曦，转身朝门口走去。  
他刚握住门把，一双手臂便从身后紧紧抱住了他。  
“别走，别离开我，詹姆。”她的声音重新变得甜美，带着哭腔，“你是我的，我也是你的，谁都不能把我们分开了。我爱你。只有拥抱着你，我才觉得自己完整。”  
“可我只觉得恶心。”  
温柔的手臂变得僵硬，她松开了他。  
脱口而出的话，让他自己也感到震惊。整个维斯特洛也许只有他没有唾骂她的权力。他们都犯下了弑父的恶行，他们的血液里流淌着同样的罪恶和疯狂。  
他和她是一样的。而他甚至还……  
他转过身：“瑟曦，我……”  
腹部先是一凉，接着他才感到撕扯般的疼痛，他低下头去，看到她的手正用力拧动没入他小腹的匕首柄。  
他推开她，捂住伤口，不可置信地看着她，幸好身后有门板支撑，他才没有跌倒在地。  
“别怕，我不会让你独自死去。”瑟曦抬起沾满他鲜血的手，轻柔地抚摸他的面颊：“很快我就会来陪你。等提利尔的蠢货打开城门，等那个耀武扬威的婊子带着她的龙踏进君临，我要用一场最盛大的焰火，让所有轻视我们的人为我们殉葬。”  
“野火？”他从牙缝里挤出声音。  
“是的。”  
“不，”他茫然地摇头，“不可能……”  
“你毁掉了我的‘水果’，”她微笑，“可想一想，是谁告诉你我的‘水果’藏在哪里？谁帮你清除的火术士？你以为蜘蛛站在你那一边？错，他会帮你清理野火，也会帮我制造野火。蜘蛛只臣服于强者。而我才是强者。”  
她是傻瓜。  
他们都是被诸神玩弄于股掌的傻瓜。  
“你会死，托曼也会死！”他嘶吼，声音却又小又哑，“为什么不回凯岩城？”  
“亲爱的弟弟，”她的目光充满爱怜，“你从来不用脑子。回凯岩城那个婊子就会放过我们吗？她会骑着龙飞到我们头上，用血与火融化我们。凯岩城永不陷落，只是因为当年的龙王没有那么痛恨兰尼斯特。”  
过度失血让他哆嗦起来。  
“哦，可怜的詹姆。”瑟曦捧住他的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。起初，他的嘴唇非常僵硬，然而随着她加深那个吻，他的左手颤抖着搂住了她的腰肢。忽地，他抱着她转了个身，把她压在门上。她的绿眼睛里闪出明亮的花火。她喜欢这个，她喜欢他臣服，但更喜欢他让她臣服。  
他说：“我爱……”  
她急切地吻上来：“我也爱你，詹姆，我也爱你……”  
冰凉的金手扼住了她的咽喉。  
“我爱过你。”他说。  
他爱过她，疯狂地爱过她。即使这份爱已在时光里消磨殆尽，他也想救她。她是他另一半的自己。  
他把全部的力气都倾注在残肢上，鲜血因为用力从伤口中汹涌而出，他也不理会。她踢打、挣扎，美丽的面容终于在他的视野中模糊扭曲。  
又一次，他掐死了她，掐死了另一半的自己。

他和瑟曦紧挨着一起歪倒在地上。詹姆知道他得爬起来，得去找瓦里斯，去阻止该死的野火吞噬这臭烘烘的城市。可身体却越来越冷，比北境更冷，比长城更冷，比婊子养的异鬼还要冷。妞儿在哪里？她应该跟他在一起，像以前那样，她会安慰他，会帮他拯救那些不配被拯救的渣滓们。可他看不见她，他已经什么都看不见了。他本能地把手伸到空中，他需要她宽大温暖的手掌。忽然有人握住了他的手，好暖，那是一只纤细的小手。


	19. 誓言

詹姆醒来时，发现自己躺在一辆摇晃的马车里，一个黑发男孩扑入他的视野，他好不容易才让双眼聚焦，于是认出了托曼的五官。  
见鬼！谁给托曼染了一头黑发，这可怜的孩子居然有了点劳勃的模样。  
嫌疑人很快从托曼身后探出头来。  
“你终于醒了，”布蕾妮把手放在詹姆的额头上，“还是好烫。”  
他握住她的手，认出这就是他昏迷前抓住的温暖：“是你救了我？”  
“我和波德，”她抽回手，“幸好他会驾车，不然我真不知道要怎么把你带出君临。”  
“君临怎么样了？”  
话问出口，他才发现自己并不想知道答案，他昏迷前根本没来得及说一个字。君临除了化作焦土，还能怎样？  
“御前会议屈膝了，龙女王兵不血刃地拿下了君临。”  
“然后呢？”  
他的表情一定很奇怪，她困惑地看了他一眼：“女王赦免了提利尔家，但她跟大主教发生了冲突，她要求主教解散教会军团，主教不但拒绝这个提议，还拒绝为她加冕。这些都是我在路上听到的，不知道真假，小酒馆里说什么的都有，有人说龙把大主教烤成了酥炸麻雀，香味扑鼻，全城的人都流下了口水。”  
“君临城没事？”  
“君临城能有什么事？”  
詹姆用手捂着眼睛，抑制不住地大笑起来。  
他忽然明白了瓦里斯到底是站在哪一边的。蜘蛛选择的既不是他，也不是瑟曦，而是丹妮莉丝。  
蜘蛛恐怕早就成了内应。太监知道君临军备充裕，丹妮莉丝若要强取就得用龙。龙焰落在人口稠密的都城，将是末日般的惨景，她刚踏上这片土地，就会赢得恐怖的恶名。有人会因恐惧臣服，更多人会奋起反抗。  
所以，假如御前会议坚持开战，瓦里斯就会以瑟曦的名义焚城，那么人们将记住兰尼斯特和提利尔的残暴，丹妮莉丝则会成为拯救者，她日后的征伐之路也会是一片坦途。  
如果御前会议选择了屈膝，蜘蛛便让野火重归沉寂。  
亲爱的姐姐，你可听到了蜘蛛的嘲笑？  
他放下手，发现布蕾妮和托曼都看着他。抱着小猫的托曼显得不知所措：“舅舅，你怎么了？”男孩凑过来，用软软的小手擦掉他眼角的泪水，“很难受吗？”  
“不。”  
大笑扯动了伤口，疼痛正在撕咬着他，但撕咬他的并不只是疼痛。  
也许托曼才是对的。  
詹姆摸了摸男孩头发，他从来没有跟托曼这样亲近过。他看向布蕾妮，她的蓝眼睛有些感伤。  
“对了，小姐，”他问，“我给你的三支蜡烛为什么能烧那么长时间？以常识而言，它们早该熄灭了。”  
“是早就灭了。”  
“我说过蜡烛一灭你们就走，不要等我。你没有遵守承诺。”  
“我没有做过承诺。再说我……我们怎么可能丢下你不管？”托曼的猫跳进她怀里，她低头抚弄小猫，避开了他的眼睛。

他们沿着黄金大道一路西行，快到深穴城时，听说丹妮莉丝剿灭了大麻雀的教团武装，她任命的新主教旋即为她加冕，维斯特洛真的有了一位女王。然而丹妮莉丝面对的仍然不是坦途。虽然提利尔已经屈膝，但河湾地的几家领主早就不满玫瑰的统治，此时联手反抗，战火重又燃起。  
“幸好我们走得够快，”布蕾妮一边替托曼切硬邦邦的烤肉一边说，“据说河湾地战事惨烈，黄金大道都被龙焰烧融了。”  
“战事惨烈说明战争很快就会结束，这是好事。”  
她警告地看他一眼：“你不怕龙女王继续西进？”  
胖胖的老板娘给托曼和波德添了牛奶，布蕾妮微笑感谢。在旅店主人看来，他们是可怜的一家。布蕾妮总告诉别人，他们在战争中失去了家园，要去凯岩城投靠远亲，波德和托曼是亲戚的孩子，詹姆则是她受伤的哥哥。  
布蕾妮给每个人都取了个顺口的假名，她撒起谎来毫不慌乱，蓝眼睛无比真挚，必要时还会流露悲伤。帮托曼染一头黑发也是个绝好的主意。当然詹姆更感激她没有把他的头发也一道染了，因为感恩，他听话的戴上手套，遮住自己的金手。  
她跟妞儿多不一样。妞儿与他同行的时候，总有些紧张。听她重复过三次“你有没有见过一位红发的贵族处女”后，他就包揽了探听珊莎下落的任务，于是他跟人搭话的时候，妞儿就闭着嘴等在一旁，因为以为自己很碍眼，她常常显得局促，并不知道她的蓝眼睛其实十分可爱。

他们到达凯岩城的那天，詹姆已经可以无需搀扶自己走动了，只要走得不太急，伤口也不会痛得太过厉害。于是他自己下了马车，转身将手伸给布蕾妮，她看他一眼，接受了他难得的殷勤。  
当她在迎面而来的海风和雪片中仰起脸，望向恢弘矗立的凯岩城时，眼中的惊讶和波德并无二致，第一次来凯岩城的人都是这样，詹姆和托曼交换了一个会心的微笑。  
詹姆给了他们一个好主人能给的一切，舒适的房间、丰盛的大餐、国王般的款待。放下餐叉时他说：“我会派一百个骑兵护送你们回塔斯，明天一早就可以出发。”  
逐客令下得如此温柔，詹姆自认为无懈可击，可托曼还是立刻耷拉了下眉毛：“布蕾妮为什么要走？还有波德，我还没带他们去看日落之海、黄金长廊、英雄之殿，对了，还有雄狮之口、石头花园……”  
“布蕾妮小姐要回自己的家，她的父亲一定很想念她。”他截断了托曼的西境名胜大全，同时对嘟着嘴的男孩感到有些抱歉。回西境的路上，托曼已经像爱他的小猫一样爱上了两个新朋友。而假如时间不是如此紧迫，他自己也想带这蓝眼睛的姑娘去看日落之海拍碎在海礁之上、听浪潮来袭时雄狮口中的隆隆雷鸣，还有兰尼斯港热闹的市集，那都是他不曾有机会带妞儿领略的风景。他一直很想知道那双蓝宝石般的眼睛，在西境的晚霞中会放射出怎样的光彩。  
幸而海岸就在凯岩城旁。  
于是日落时分，他们四个人一起漫步在海边。可惜的是雪落了一天仍未有停的迹象，西天阴云笼罩，看不到一丝瑰丽的霞光。布蕾妮裹着一条披肩走在他身旁，他让人给她准备了厚实的裙装，宝石蓝的天鹅绒很衬她的眼睛。托曼不知拉着波德钻进了哪个岩洞不见了踪影，跟托曼在一起波德立刻变回了一个孩子，詹姆忽然意识到，波德本来也还只是个孩子。  
“托曼回凯岩城的消息很快会传开，龙女王平定高庭后，很可能会直扑西境。”布蕾妮问：“你有什么打算？”  
詹姆微微一笑：“数千年来，凯岩城从未陷落。”  
她深深地看他一眼，不再说话。  
“谢谢你为我和托曼做的一切，”他顿了一顿，“托曼说，你告诉他，我倒下时仍没能找到他的母亲。”  
“托曼还是个孩子，我当然不能告诉他……”她的蓝眼睛闪烁了一下，把后半句话吞了下去。  
“谢谢。”  
“我知道我也许没有资格打听，但是，你们之间到底发生了什么？”  
“你不是已经看到了吗？我的身上插着她的匕首，她的脖子上有我的掐痕。”  
“可到底是因为什么？你明明是去救她的，我知道但凡有一丝可能，你都不会伤害她，你爱她。”  
“我爱过她。”他停下来，望向她：“你很了解我吗？想象力别太丰富了，小姐，我可是弑君者。”  
然而他的警告没能让她放弃。  
“一定有别的原因，你不是为自己这么做的，对吗？”  
见鬼！她哪来的这种愚蠢的自信？  
詹姆突然想到提利昂逃走之后，所有人都认为是他杀了泰温，连詹姆自己都冤枉了弟弟，只有布蕾妮坚持说提利昂不会那么做。事实证明，她是对的。  
也许她生来就有一种洞悉人心的能力。也许因为他待她远不像当初待妞儿那么恶劣，她对他也没有那么多戒备和成见。洛拉斯出走之后，她一直在试图信任他，反倒是他不止一次地将她推开。如果世上还有人愿意相信他、理解他……他想到妞儿，可是妞儿并不存在于这个世界，也许只有眼前这个蓝眼睛的姑娘能懂得他。  
他真的要背负所有秘密走向地狱吗？为什么他就不能得到一颗倾听的心灵，一双饱含理解的眼睛？她明早就会离开，他们永远不会再见。为什么他就不能享受片刻的安慰？  
“小姐，”他说，“我不能回答这个问题。”  
“那么，可以换一个问题吗？妞儿是谁？”  
他看着她，她也看着他，愤怒的海挟着风雪一起在她身后翻腾，整个世界都是灰暗的，只有那她是明亮的，宝石一般的湛蓝，从衣裙到美丽的眼睛。  
“一个知道我所有秘密的人。”他说。  
布蕾妮没有说话，她裹紧披肩往前走去，他却叫住了她。  
“既然我回答了你的问题，临别之际，能不能也向你提一个请求？”  
她侧转身来，看着他：“请说。”  
“我想向你要一个吻。”  
如果她觉得震惊或是气恼，那么她掩饰得很好，甚至连睫毛都没有颤抖一下，依然用那双勇敢的蓝眼睛望着他。他走向她，走得很近了，她才略微退后了半步。  
“别怕，不是吻我，而是它。”他拔出守誓剑：“我将这把剑命名为守誓剑。以你的荣誉、以你父亲的荣誉、以你家族的荣誉向我发誓，回塔斯岛去，除非巨龙再次灭绝、绝境长城化冰为火，永远不要再踏上维斯特洛大陆，永远不要再让我见到你。”  
她看了他很久，他猜不到她在想些什么，正当他几乎以为她不会起誓时，她却俯身在森冷的长剑上吻了一下：“以诸神的名义，我向你发誓。”  
“那么它是你的了。”詹姆解下守誓剑递给她：“小姐，这是我自己的剑，尽管我不能用它向你效忠。”


	20. 白袍

布蕾妮走后第三天，带着长城告急信的渡鸦落在了凯岩城的鸦巢中。信中写道：异鬼来袭，所有生者危在旦夕，黑衣兄弟恳请支援，他们需要王国中的每一把利剑。  
“我们自己也危在旦夕，谁知道龙哪天会落在凯岩城头？”表弟达冯的话引来一片赞同。早在丹妮莉丝攻下君临的同时，凯岩城就已经在为龙女王的入侵积极备战。詹姆望着在座的堂表亲们，即使在坚堡厚垒之内，很多人依然全副武装。  
几天后又一只渡鸦带来了令人意外的喜讯。丹妮莉丝突然结束了对高庭的征讨，挥师北上。人们对此议论纷纷，有人相信她是去长城救援，也有人说她去北境是要用龙焰吞噬史坦尼斯，毕竟在托曼的王朝屈膝之后，史坦尼斯是最明目张胆的篡位者了。  
凯岩城的气氛略微松动了一些，越来越多的人把冰冷的盔甲换成了暖和的毛皮大衣，虽然很多人仍怀疑异鬼是否存在，但都不得不承认这凛冬真他妈冷得见鬼。  
龙落在凯岩城头的那个夜晚，雪难得的停了。朗月映出黑龙背上银发的女王，白龙则在一旁缓缓地收拢翅膀，两头龙身上都蒸腾着白雾。城垛和窄窗之后，无数眼睛惊惶地看着这美丽而恐怖的一幕。  
作为凯岩城实质上的代理城主，詹姆在第一声惊呼响起时，就命令士兵们收弓止戈。  
“不想在盔甲里被烤熟，就别急着挑衅，睁开眼瞧瞧，她没带军队。”  
詹姆登上城楼前，不止一打人拦住他，要他三思。  
“她只是一个女人。”他说，心里加上一句，而我只是个残废。  
在高高的凯岩城顶，整个西境最接近天穹的地方，他与她和她的龙相对而立。月色近乎于惨白，他猜测自己的金发在这样的月光下只怕也被染成了银白——坦格利安的银白。  
“我没有恶意，”丹妮莉丝从龙背上俯视着他，“我的私生子哥哥。”  
“提利昂告诉你的？”他问。  
她点头，矜持而倨傲。  
他想问提利昂的消息，但他不是早就知道答案了吗？提利昂死在从弥林回维斯特洛的船上，他们说他害了热病，再加上长期酗酒损害了健康。詹姆却以为热病不值一提，杀死提利昂的是酒精、愤懑以及自我厌弃。  
“他让我问候你。”丹妮莉丝说。  
詹姆忽然觉得喉咙干涩：“他……他怎么样了？”  
“他在弥林作为国王之手代我统治着我的臣民，比起维斯特洛弥林更需要他，况且他的妻子即将为他生下第二个孩子，他也舍不得离开他们。”  
詹姆握紧左手，他竭力控制，才没让自己失态，生平第一次他发自内心地感谢诸神。  
“你知不知道我为什么来见你？”她问。  
“长城的渡鸦也来了这里。”他说。  
她轻轻朝他的金手扫了一眼：“我要的不是你的剑。”  
“你要的当然不是一个残废的剑。龙有三个头，一个美丽、一个正直，还有一个罪恶滔天，现在两个龙头已经齐聚，怎能缺了罪恶的那一个？长城需要龙，而龙需要骑手——哪怕是残废的骑手。”  
“你应该知道，不是每个有坦格利安血统的人都能驾驭巨龙。”  
他朝白龙扬起下颌：“让它来验证。”  
“你知道驭龙失败的结果吗？”  
“我家学士还是稍微往我脑袋塞了点历史，虽然过程十分艰难。”他已走到白龙面前，近到可以看清它的翅骨和脊冠其实是金色的，像他一样，它也有两种颜色。  
“如果失败，”他最后看了丹妮莉丝一眼：“我的罪孽不就偿清了吗？”  
当龙朝他呲牙并喷出火星的时候，他又一次体验到最初接触它时的战栗，不仅仅是恐惧，还有来自血脉深处的悸动。当他攀住龙的脊冠，试图将自己拽上龙背时，整个凯岩城一片哗然。这骚动伴随着龙在空中的每一次翻腾、俯冲，直到它重新落在凯岩城顶，才渐渐平息下来。  
他从龙背上跳下，拔出剑，放在丹妮莉丝面前，单膝下跪：“以诸神的名义，我将服从你的旨意，为王国、为生者而战，直至最后一息。”  
“我接受你的效忠，爵士。”她略一偏头：“那么，走吧。”  
“不。”他迎着她不快的眼睛：“要走的不只是你我，西境的大军也将北上，在你与他们签订同盟协议之后。”  
“这是要挟？”  
他躬身：“这是谦卑的建言。龙很强大，却未必如我们希望的那么强大，而王国需要每一把利剑。”  
当天午夜，西境的贵族们与丹妮莉丝连夜拟定了同盟协议，西境出兵长城保卫王国，以此换来铁王座的赦免和各家利益的保证。凯岩城顶不时喷吐黑烟和火星的巨龙无疑保障了条约的顺利签订，很少有人提出异议。唯一的骚动是在詹姆公布自己坦格利安私生子身份的时候。达冯站起来拥抱他：“无论如何，你永远是我半个兄弟。”  
托曼走上前来，仰起圆嘟嘟的小脸：“你要走了？”他揉乱男孩半黑半金的卷发，说是。托曼从身后拿出寡妇之嚎，乔佛里死后，它和王冠一起由托曼继承。“带上它，舅舅。”

当他们骑上巨龙准备出发时，东方的天空业已破晓。  
丹妮莉丝忽然看向他：“你知道提利昂给他的长子取了什么名字？”她说：“他叫他詹姆。”  
詹姆闭了闭眼，终于鼓足了勇气：“他的妻子叫什么？”  
“泰莎，据说她也来自维斯特洛。”

西境、河间的山川在白龙的翅翼和翻滚的浓云下铺展开来，那是他和妞儿曾以马蹄和双脚反复丈量过的土地。他记得河间大道和国王大道交叉路口有一棵歪斜的柳树，当初妞儿和波德就是在这棵树下与他告别。  
那时他们刚从谷地失望而归。当他们寻到鹰巢城时，珊莎已经离去，只留下小指头的尸体。红发少女并不需要骑士拯救，她拯救了自己，并踏上归乡之路去拯救北境。孪河城也传来佛雷家一夜灭门的消息，都说小狼女长成了令人胆寒的刺客。到头来，史塔克夫人的两个女儿没有一个需要他们充当英雄。  
就在那棵树下，妞儿解下了守誓剑：“你给我这把剑，让我践行我们的誓言。现在夫人的女儿不需要它了，我把它归还给你。”  
他没有去接剑，而是看着她：“还了剑之后呢，你要去哪里？”  
“我得去北境找史坦尼斯，为了……”  
“为了你亲爱的英俊的已经烂成一堆骨头的蓝礼陛下！”  
她绷紧了嘴，像一个心虚的人，挨了耳光却默不作声。他最痛恨她那副模样。  
“你的剑。”她固执地把剑递到他面前。  
“它是你的，我不是因为珊莎·史塔克才把它给你。你要用它砍史坦尼斯的脑袋也好，捅火炉也好，刨土豆也好，都随你，把它带走。但别忘了这是我给你的剑，如果你敢把它放到任何人的脚下，发下什么混账的誓言，把你不值一文的性命交给某个蠢货糟蹋，那么就算我只有一只手，也一定把这家伙的脖子拧断！听清楚了吗？”  
她平庸的脸渐渐红了，就在他几乎想说些什么的时候，她垂下眼帘，将守誓剑重新系回腰间：“谢谢你，再见。”  
她朝他微一欠身，转身朝牵马等在一旁的波德走去。风挟着雪片卷起波德的披风，那披风是那么长、那么宽大，被风鼓起后更显古怪。詹姆忽然认出，他裹的是妞儿的披风，而妞儿自己却只穿着盔甲。  
“波德，”他问，“你自己的披风呢？”  
可怜的男孩瑟缩了一下，见鬼，詹姆自问从来没有虐待过他。  
妞儿替他回答：“波德把他的披风给了两个赤脚的小孩。”  
詹姆得说他一点儿都不意外，除了嘴笨以外，波德在这种事上跟他的小姐也是出奇的相像。  
他解下御林铁卫白色的披风，想起父亲和瑟曦都曾一再要求他脱下白袍，而自己从未让他们如愿。在妞儿惊愕的目光中，他把洁白的披风裹在她的肩头。七重地狱！诸神为什么把她生得如此高大，以至他不得不踮起脚尖。一只手系披风更是让他咬牙切齿。她的脸被寒风冻得通红，有一片雪花正在她发际消融。他们靠得那么近，她的呼吸是那么暖，雀斑清楚地铺陈在他眼前。然后她的睫毛颤了一下，抬起眼来，那蔚蓝的、海一般的眼睛。  
“走吧、走吧，别再让我见到你。”他退后，目送她和波德在风雪中打马离去，白色的披风在她身后飘扬。  
他那时想道：他终究还是为一个人脱下了白袍。

龙在黑城堡的校场中收拢翅膀。詹姆抬起头来，发现琼恩和梅丽珊卓并肩站在司令塔的露台上，正俯视着他们。红袍女妖异的眼眸紧紧锁在詹姆的身上，琼恩的目光则投向了丹妮莉丝。黑发的男孩已长成男人，脸上却依然带着私生子式的忧郁，即便他已被证明是雷加与莱安娜秘密婚姻的结晶，嫡生的坦格利安。丹妮莉丝也望着琼恩，他们之间的凝视让詹姆忽然明白，是什么让丹妮莉丝容忍了更有资格问鼎铁王座的琼恩。见鬼，他们还真都是如假包换的坦格利安。  
接下来的几天，詹姆见到了很多熟悉又陌生的面孔。他几乎没有认出艾丽娅来，当然他本就对她没什么印象，现在的她则锐利得如同一把出鞘的匕首，任何人都无法忽略她闪耀的灰色眼眸。要不是龙需要詹姆，而长城需要巨龙，詹姆毫不怀疑她会一刀抹了他的脖子。  
轮椅中的布兰则是变化最大的一个，当他在作战会议上翻着白眼，任不耐烦的咳嗽声填补漫长的等待，或从“绿视野”中回魂后给出几句高深莫测的提示，并对所有追问一概报以欠扁的微笑，詹姆便不知悔改地想道：当初没把他摔死，真是一个错误。  
他见到洛拉斯是在某次战斗结束后的长餐桌上。洛拉斯穿着最普通的盔甲，头发被汗水和血污缠结在一起，曾经令少女失色的面容不再如花朵般娇嫩，而沉淀出更深刻、更有男子气概的轮廓。  
“自由骑手，你亲手主张正义了吗？”詹姆问。  
洛拉斯抬起眼来，看到詹姆的金手，他目光顿了一下，然而只是一下，随即直视他的眼睛：“没有。史坦尼斯死了，一个异鬼捅穿了他的胸膛。”  
“啊，死亡的爪子总比我们的手快，即使你有两只手。”  
“我两个月前就到了长城，史坦尼斯死在七天以前。他是个邪恶的人，但他勇敢地来到这里，我以为正义可以等待，他值得一个光荣的死法。”洛拉斯举杯：“为史坦尼斯。”  
詹姆举杯与他碰了一下：“为史坦尼斯的臭脸。”

“他值得一个更光荣的死法”，这句话詹姆早就听过，但不是出自洛拉斯的薄唇，而是妞儿肥厚的嘴唇。  
那时将詹姆带到黑城堡的不是丹妮莉丝和她的龙，而是红袍女的预言，她骑马来到凯岩城，让贝丝揭破他的身世，并告诉他，他的宿命在北方。他并不相信宿命，但王国需要拯救，于是他来了，像在凯岩城一样，证明残废也可以驾驭巨龙。  
接下去的事情与这次别无二致。在长夜的笼罩下，他和所有人一起以生之渺小对抗死之无尽。只是他们在地上，而他在空中。结束战斗的煎熬之后，他们回到黑城堡的大厅，在长餐桌边坐下，掰开自己那份硬邦邦的面包。也就是在这里，他再次见到了妞儿，她和波德坐在餐桌尽头，远离其他战士，她还是那么高大还是那么丑，形容也跟旁人一样狼狈，动作却很从容。他走到她对面坐下，满意地看到她的从容在瞬间崩出裂缝。他问她是否砍下了史坦尼斯的脑袋，而她给出了几乎和洛拉斯一样的回答。  
那以后只要她在大厅，他就会大咧咧地坐到她对面，明知他们看起来是一对多么奇异的组合，明知许多目光会投过来。她没主动开过口，他挑起话头，她也很少接，回答只用单词。可怜的波德被诡异的气氛折磨得连汤都喝不下去，他却觉得有趣。大概是因为这凛冬实在像老奈德一样又硬又冷，才让他连这点恶作剧的快乐也舍不得不放过。  
后来回想，他发现自己既低估了凛冬，也低估了死亡，他从没想过诸神可能会站在异鬼那一边，正如他从未想过巨龙也会陨落。  
绿龙的死来得猝不及防。幸而龙是忠勇的动物，被夜王巨大的冰弩射穿胸膛后，它忍痛将琼恩载回长城之南，落地之后，才闭上了眼睛。谁都无法把丹妮莉丝和绿龙分开，直到柴垛被高高地架起。火焰舔舐了它整整三天才缓缓熄灭。那天晚餐，很多人注意到琼恩和丹妮莉丝几乎没动食物便一前一后退出了大厅。后来仆人们悄悄传言，那一夜女王的卧室空无一人。  
越来越多的人死去，绝望如长夜望不到尽头。人们开始以自己的方式对抗，那些日子，在黑城堡的马厩或走廊阴影里，很容易撞见把手伸进女仆裙底的骑士。那或许是唯一能让这些醉醺醺的家伙忘记死神的事情。  
詹姆至今仍清楚地记得，那天自己没有喝醉，除了代替清水的那一小杯麦酒，他什么都没喝。直到敲开妞儿房门的时候，他都是清醒的。可不知为什么，他的皮肤像醉酒时一样涨得微微刺痛，心脏鼓动得如同正在经历一场激战。  
妞儿擎着一盏烛台，警惕地将门打开一线。她应该已经睡了，不然不会睡衣外只裹一件披风——纯白的披风。  
他没有给她说话的机会，就将她推进了房间，烛台跌到地上，立刻熄灭了。他用脚把门在身后踢上，房间里很暗，只有壁炉发出一点微光。


	21. 微光

他记得他吻她的时候，她的嘴唇是僵的。过了好一会儿，她似乎才明白他的意图。他以为自己会挨揍，至少她也会挣扎一番，做做样子，但全没有。他很容易就得到了他想要的，也许，比他想要的还要更多。  
她是一枚多么奇异的果实，表皮坚硬丑陋，剥开却湿润而甜软。她也像果实一样安静。因为背对着壁炉，微弱的光线几乎无法越过他的背脊落到她脸上。他们靠得那么近，但直到最初蛮暴的激情稍稍被满足之后，他才发现她闭着眼睛。他想起自己曾告诉过她：闭上眼睛，任何人都可以是她的蓝礼陛下。这念头让他怒不可遏，他用右边的手肘支持着自己，左手捏住她的下颌：“看着我。”  
她睁开了眼睛，她的眼睛是湿的，原来她一直在无声地哭。微光中，她注视着他，灵魂和身体一样全不设防，于是他知道她不可能在想蓝礼。她爱他，他早就知道，才会如此肆无忌惮。他是个卑鄙的人。  
如果他稍微不那么卑鄙一些，就应该停下。他不是为了这个才跳下熊坑，才一次次地救她。他比任何人都更知道她有多珍视荣誉。可是太晚了，也许早在踏入她的房间之前，就已经太晚了。他灵魂深处有一个脆弱而黑暗的地方，每当他强烈地渴望着什么，魔鬼就会从中冒头，怂恿他不顾一切地去杀戮、去索取，责任、誓言顷刻之间化为乌有。他没有放过她。  
原谅我，他放任自己沉溺，吻去她眼角的泪水，但内心另一个声音在说：不，我要的不是原谅。  
从那天起他再没回过自己的房间。  
从龙背上下来之后，他总是随便往肚子里塞点东西，就去她那里。妞儿常常不在，他就睡在她的床上，毛皮里有她熟悉的气息。长夜降临之后，人们再也没有见过太阳，异鬼的攻击无休无止，随着战事日趋激烈，所有能拿得起武器的人都被分成了几班，轮流上阵。由于失去了绿龙，詹姆和丹妮莉丝在寒夜中值守的时间比任何人都长，他因而很少能和妞儿碰到一起。  
偶尔她在，他也在，他们便在壁炉的微光里跳一支不能言说的舞蹈。他们既不点灯，也不说话。除了第一次，他再也没有让她哭过，他自信比绝大多数男人都更知道怎么让女人快乐。可他也知道，她在乎的不是这些。  
他问过自己是否爱她。可他尝过爱的滋味，太早就尝过了，那是烈日下出鞘利刃般的刺目的激情，是撕咬后的拥抱，是带着血腥味的吻。妞儿是那么强壮，他清楚她身体里蕴含着怎样惊人的力量，可她的怀抱却也惊人的温柔，她从没弄疼过他，连触碰都显得小心翼翼，如同一个笨拙的孩子。那感觉虽然甜蜜，却与他所熟知的爱情天差地远。好在她从不要求什么。他没有想过，打破这黑暗中的默契的会是他自己。  
那天他挟着一身寒气进门后，没有急于脱掉衣服，而是从壁炉里取了火，点燃了灯盏。他知道她醒了，果然当他把灯放在床头，她坐了起来，用不安的蓝眼睛望着他。他开始宽衣，她伸手要去灭灯，被他按住：“让我看着你。”  
灯光让她重又变回了未经人事的少女，她是那么的紧张，几乎是在忍耐。他发现她一直把脸偏向一侧。他把她的脸掰过来，这才意识到她是想藏起面颊可怕的伤疤。她总是这样，给他想要的一切，而她自以为他不想要的部分，则努力收起，恨不能让自己消失不见。可她不知道，在这样的时刻，没有哪部分的她是他不想要的。  
他亲吻那丑陋的疤痕，她颤抖起来，比任何时候都抖得厉害。  
当他的唇离开她的脸颊时，她抬手轻抚他爬满胡茬的下颌：“你怎么了？”  
他愣了一愣，这才感到有某种东西从胸口爆裂开来：“韦赛利昂死了，就在刚才。”  
韦赛利昂是白龙的名字，他从未这样叫过它。詹姆在战争中失去过太多坐骑，他早就不再为它们取名，他以为这样失去时就不会难过，然而他错了，龙不是普通的坐骑，它们与坦格利安血脉相连。像绿龙一样，韦赛利昂直到死前最后一刻都在保护着主人。  
他抱住她：“别离开我。永远别让我孤单一人。”  
“好。”她说，手指温柔地穿过他的发丝。  
“叫我的名字，让我知道我还活着。”  
因为她发着抖，她含着他名字的音节也颤抖地落在他耳垂上，像一点灼热的星火，将他点燃。他觉得整个的自己都炽烈地燃烧起来，直至烧成一轮融金般的太阳，热烈地坠入蔚蓝的大海。  
等到一切都平静下来，他凝视着她，她也不再逃避他的视线。他的手指沿着她的额头滑落，抚过她断裂过好多次的鼻子、爬满雀斑的脸颊、深红虬结的疤痕、过于丰厚的嘴唇。她不是美人，从来也不是。然而他感到有什么东西在这凛冬破土而出，静静地在她和他之间滋长，他不知道那是什么，也许再给一些时间，它就会成型。然而没有时间了。

一声凄厉的号角将詹姆从漫长的回忆中拽回现实。他茫然地望着眼前的寒夜和奔走惊呼的人们，过了好一会儿，他才意识到妞儿早就不在了，此刻他正和身旁的人们一道用刀剑和身体堵住长城上的一处崩裂的缺口。异鬼们不断攀援而上，连日的猛攻在长城上啃噬出无数崩塌和残缺之处。这个世界正再次走向末路。三条龙陨落的顺序和上次一模一样，丹妮莉丝的黑龙坚持到了最后，可刚才号声宣告着连它也死了。  
他朝黑城堡方向望去，只见树林旁有团模糊的黑影，他知道那就是死去的黑龙，丹妮莉丝应该逃过了一劫，就像他和琼恩一样。  
人群又一次惊呼，喊声远比上一次响亮得多，伴随着“七重地狱”、“诸神保佑”，许多人扔下了刀剑，甚至有人跪在地上大声背诵祷文。  
绝境长城燃烧了起来。  
确切地说，是正对着黑城堡方向一段大约四五尺宽的长城正在燃烧。幽蓝的玄冰已化作腾腾火焰，然而奇异的是，城墙顶上的人却毫发无损。与此同时，城墙上正在攀爬的异鬼，以及他们挤在墙根下的同类们，一旦触及长城橙红的火焰，立刻化为一团团白色的雾气，冷风一卷便散了。  
“神迹！”  
“是光之王！伟大的光之王！”  
可是奇迹只出现在短短一段城墙之上，异鬼们很快就避开那燃烧的一截，继续朝长城猛扑。人们慌乱捡起刀剑，动作慢的被冲上城头的异鬼撕成了碎片。  
一名军官跑过来，低声请他立刻去大厅议事。詹姆将寡妇之嚎收回鞘中，该来的终于又来了。好在这一次他已无所畏惧。  
随着绞盘的转动，铁笼子从长城顶缓缓下降。笼子里除了他另有四五个有头有脸的领主，琼恩也在，他一脸疲惫地冲詹姆点点头，詹姆知道自己的状况也不会比他好上太多。  
就在铁笼子离地面还有几十尺的时候，詹姆注意到有一个人骑着马自南而来，穿过了黑城堡的大门。近来已经很少有人来长城增援，他不禁多看了这人几眼。骑手在庭院里勒住马，轻捷地跳下了马背，风将骑手的兜帽掀开，露出淡金的发辫。见鬼！  
詹姆走出铁笼，对琼恩说：“我稍后就来。”  
等琼恩和那几位领主消失在大厅的入口，他才快步朝正牵着马的骑手走去。  
“到底谁才是背誓者？”他抓住她的胳膊，竭力压低声音却无法压住怒火：“你对我发了誓！”  
布蕾妮见到他显然也大吃一惊：“可是长城来信，王国需要每一把利剑。”  
“就你？”他气得几乎要笑：“你管你腰里的烧火棍叫利剑？”  
“没错，这烧火棍还是你塞给我的。”他的脸色一定难看到极点，她瞧他一眼，终于放缓了语气：“如果长城陷落，异鬼早晚会威胁到塔斯。没有人能置身事外。誓言很重要，可责任同样重要。我看不出来这会伤害到谁。我也是七王国的战士。”  
“你不是，没有人需要你的剑。”他握住她的肩膀，让她看着自己的眼睛：“别不服气。走，立刻就走。能跑多快跑多快，能跑多远跑多远。为了……”  
“为了我的父亲？为了我的家族？”  
“不，”他说，“为了我。”  
“我不明白。”她美丽的脸上写满困惑。。  
大厅里整个七国的中坚都在等待着他，王国的命运即将被决定。他不能久留，随时有人会来，会看到她。  
“你不用明白，”他最后说，“你只要走，快走。”


	22. 诸神的见证

詹姆不知道布蕾妮究竟走了没有，但当一名军官四下张望着走来时，他知道自己实在耽搁得太久，他们派人来找他了，于是他不得不撂下她，疾步迎上那名军官。  
因为姗姗来迟，他走进大厅时，所有人的目光齐齐朝他投来，除了丹妮莉丝和琼恩。丹妮莉丝的脸白得吓人，每当她的龙陨落时她都会落泪，然而这一次她虽然眼眶通红，眼里却没有一滴泪水。琼恩望着她，谁都看得出他有多爱她。  
梅丽珊卓站在火炉前，手中拿着史坦尼斯留下的那把光剑。  
“我犯了一个可怕的错误。”她环顾众人，突然将光剑扔进了炉火。剑身碰到火焰急遽地燃烧起来，火星溅得一人多高。“这不是‘光明使者’，绝境长城才是真正的‘光明使者’。”  
她的话引起一片哗然。  
“如果长城就是‘光明使者’，那么谁来挥舞它？又要怎么斩破长夜？”  
“是啊，快把亚梭尔·亚亥请出来吧，我们已经没有龙了，士兵不断死去，异鬼不断增加，长城恐怕都撑不到成为‘光明使者’的时候了。”  
梅丽珊卓抬起血红的眼睛，于是他们一个个都闭了嘴。  
红袍女转向火炉，她垂下眼帘，嘴唇翕动着开始念诵祷词，诡异的红眼睛朝着火中凝视。她的祷词越念越快，神色却越来越惊惶，突然她停止诵念，一把扯下喉头巨大的红宝石，将它掷入火中。火焰瞬间变红为白，与此同时，梅丽珊卓瀑布般的红发迅速化为银丝，光洁的肌肤爬满皱纹，她整个人都朝着火焰佝偻下去，仿佛随时会被火光吞噬。可她的眼睛却放射出从未有过的光彩，她用老人嘶哑的嗓音喊道：“我看到了。”  
“龙有三个头，亚梭尔·亚亥不是一个人，而是三个。”她抬起枯枝般的手指依次指向丹妮莉丝、琼恩和詹姆：“一位王子已经完成了献祭，奉献出了她的最爱。还有两位，当你们献出各自的祭品，光明使者就会划破长夜，拯救王国。”  
梅丽珊卓踉跄着走向琼恩，琼恩不知是被她的话还是她迅速枯萎的形容惊到，连连退后。红袍女膝盖一弯，终于倒在地上，化作一堆红衣中的枯骨。  
在人们的惊呼声里，丹妮莉丝站了起来，她以独特的优雅抬起下颌，紫罗兰色的眼睛缓缓扫视众人。  
“我知道你们中有些人恨我，有些人怕我，有人的家园被我焚毁，领地和头衔被我剥夺，但你们还是为了王国来到这里。为此，我感谢你们。”  
她走向琼恩，他已泪流满面，不住摇头。  
“她说得不一定对，她弄错了那么多次，这次说不定也……”琼恩近乎语无伦次。  
“我在空中看得很清楚，卓耿跌落的同时，长城燃烧起来。”  
长剑从丹妮莉丝背后刺出，她缓缓后仰，人们这才看清，原来她把琼恩的手按在长爪的剑柄上，将剑送进了自己的胸膛。  
“别让我的血白流，”她抬手抚摸琼恩的脸颊，“做个好国王。”  
她的手垂了下去，琼恩放声痛哭。  
好几个人迫不及待地从琼恩和丹妮莉丝身旁跑过，急匆匆地推开大门。冷风挟着雪片卷了进来，同时映入众人眼帘的还有暗夜中的长城，除了正对着黑城堡那段已燃烧起来的城墙外，东边又有一段冰墙化为了瑰丽的火焰。  
“光明使者！长城真是光明使者！”  
“两次献祭！两次燃烧！”  
“王国有救了！我们有救了！”  
除了死去的丹妮莉丝和沉浸在悲伤中的琼恩，人们的目光再次齐刷刷地投向了詹姆。  
“我亲爱的姐姐已经死了。”  
他冷冷地注视着眼前一张张满怀生之渴望的面孔，当然也有人垂下眼帘，也有人面露不忍，但绝大多数人都看着他，脸上都挂着熟悉的贪婪。  
人们就是这样对待所谓的“英雄”。他们要你发下誓言、力挽狂澜，要你守卫王国、保护弱小，你给了他们你的剑，你甚至愿意把生命都一起交托，但他们要的远远不止这些，他们要剖开“英雄”的胸膛，掏出还在跳动的心脏。他们要的从来不是“英雄”，而是活生生的“祭品”。

上一次他面对的也是这样的面孔，虽然不完全是同一群人，但人们眼中的对生的贪求几乎一模一样。假如立场对换，他想他大概也会露出同样的饥渴眼光。但上次远比这次更糟，因为妞儿也在。  
当时立刻就有人大喊：“塔斯的布蕾妮，她跟你睡在一起。”  
詹姆记得他几乎用尽了全身力气，才逼自己迎向众人的目光，他很难不看到她，她就在那里，就在他们中间，她实在太高大了，无法泯然众人，正如他无法将她屏蔽在视野之外。  
“你们睡过的每一个女人，你们都爱过吗？那些女仆、酒馆小妞儿，你们知道她们的名字吗？甚至为你们生育了儿女的妻子，你们可曾真的爱过她们？也许你们爱过，但我这样的怪物，爱的只有我自己。”  
他拔出剑，离他最近的几个人情不自禁地后退。他轻蔑地看向他们：“别怕，我既不会碰你们这些软蛋，也不想自我了断。我是一个骑士，我不要死在懦夫中间。”  
他们为他打开一条靠近城墙根的地道，长长的甬道通往长城之外，那里是属于异鬼的国度。他连火把都没要，头也不回地走了进去，知道他们会在他身后锁上重重铁闸。  
他在黑暗中走了很久，前方已可以看到蒙蒙的微光，身后却有沉重的脚步了追上来。他猛然转身，火光几乎灼伤了他的眼睛，那是妞儿举着火把气喘吁吁地朝他跑来。  
“你是疯了还是聋了？你没听到我说了什么？”他瞪着她，近乎咬牙切齿：“回去！立刻滚回去！”  
“他们把铁闸都锁了，”她目光平静，“走吧。”  
她走到了他前面，手擎火炬、步伐坚定，仿佛不是在迈向死亡。一直以来，她就是这样，自顾自地做着她认为值得的事情，好像既不需要回应，也不需要认可。她来到长城，她比任何人都要英勇，砍倒的异鬼比任何人都多，可最终却因为一个不值得的男人成为了祭品。幸存的人们如果记得她，也只会当她是弑君者的婊子，她永远不会成为他们口中的英雄，永远不会被歌谣传唱。可这不曾改变她分毫，不能吹灭她的心火。她回过头来看向他，她的眼睛跟他初见时一样明亮。  
他忽然很想吻她，也忽然不敢再碰她。  
他们爬出地道后，合力把地道口盖好，确保不会危及那些出卖了他们的人们。如果不是有她在，他不确定自己会不会这样做。然而她在这里，自然而然地站在他右手边。  
无边的黑夜笼罩着他们，空气忽然变得更冷了，他似乎看到黑暗中有无数的黑色的雪片朝他们飞扑而来，他知道，是它们来了。  
“詹姆，”她说，“我会一直在你身旁。”  
她骗他。  
当他们双双倒下，绝境长城的西侧又一段冰墙燃烧起来，几乎是眨眼之间，三段火墙如同三簇花火轰然炸开，橘红的火苗腾上云天，整个绝境长城都燃烧起来。炽烈的明光将所有异鬼都击成四散的水雾。与此同时，就在东方，沉寂已久的霞光终于刺破长夜，重重云霭后即将喷薄而出、与燃烧的长城交相辉映的是久违的太阳。  
“妞儿，看啊。”他说。  
然而没有回应。

“塔斯的布蕾妮！”有人在喊。  
他几乎想冲上去拧断那个人的脖子，这愚蠢的家伙有什么资格叫她的名字？  
“她可不在这里。”有人叹气。  
“就算去塔斯岛也要把她绑来！不然整个王国都得完蛋！”  
七嘴八舌的议论让詹姆回过神来，至少这一次他把她赶走了，他不会再让她成为祭品，诸神休想再玩他们残忍的游戏。  
“塔斯岛太远了，只怕等我们找到她，绝境长城都已经塌了。”  
他冷冷地注视他们，至少这一次让他们自己承担宿命吧。如果王国要毁灭，那就让它毁灭。为什么要牺牲最美好的一个，去拯救这些庸碌的大多数们？  
整个大厅忽然安静下来，静到听得见敞开的大门外风卷起雪片的声音。  
所有人都看着他身后。  
詹姆僵硬地转过身，发现布蕾妮就站在门口。风把她的兜帽掀到了背后，露出淡金的发辫和被寒风吹红的美丽面容。  
不是每个人都认识这蓝眼睛的少女，可她腰间的守誓剑是那么的显眼，而他看她的样子则会让最迟钝的人都立刻明白她到底是谁。  
“原来是这样？”她问。  
“不是她。”詹姆拔出剑，转身挡在她和那些贪生的懦夫们之间。“我不爱她！她那么愚蠢、那么顽固、那么丑，我爱的怎么可能是她？”  
人群发出一片骚动，有人开始拔剑。  
一只温暖的小手按住他握剑的左手，他听到她的声音，清脆而坚定：“我是一个战士，请让我去长城之外，我不愿让盟友的手染上鲜血。”

阴暗幽深的甬道里，布蕾妮握着火把走在前面，铁闸在他们身后锵然落锁，她没有回头。她的背影纤细，步履轻盈，跟妞儿笨重的模样完全不同，可她们擎着火炬的姿势是那么相似，她们几乎以同样的方式挺直了脊背。  
他千方百计地把她送走，可最终她还是走到了他的前面，为他照破黑暗。她的脸变了，身姿变了，连说话的方式都改变了，可在这娇小的身躯之中，跳动着的是不是同一颗心脏？妞儿从来不曾逃避，那个勇敢的蠢女孩，总是无畏地迎接磨难，她不是祭品，她是英雄。  
可他不要她做什么英雄。他要她远离这一切，要她回到她的小岛，在阳光下尽情欢笑，享受蓝天碧海，享受爱情，跟一个值得的男人——比他更值得的人。  
他疾步冲到她面前，握住她的手臂：“为什么你就是不肯听我的话？”  
“这不是你第一次站在这里对吗？”她的问题把他钉在原地：“从蓝礼陛下被刺，到孪河城的婚礼，到国王的毒酒，到提利昂的审判，乃至今天，早在每件事发生之前，你就预知了结局。你一次次救我，一次次把我送走，可你不是为我做的，你是为了妞儿，是吗？我只能想到一种解释，虽然不合情理，却也是唯一的解释。”  
她用蔚蓝的眼睛注视着他：“我就是妞儿。”

詹姆再次回到了那间圣堂。诸神高高地漂浮在空中，环绕着一把椅子，镶着七彩水晶的长窗自他们背后投来炫目的光芒。椅子上昏睡的人却不是他自己，而是一个穿着铠甲的高大女人，粗糙的面庞血迹斑驳。  
“即使满足她的心愿，她也会失去所有记忆。”老妪说。  
“那是没办法的事情嘛。”陌客的叹息里没有一点遗憾。  
战士举起手中长剑，指向座椅，于是，她缓缓地睁开了眼睛。  
“塔斯的布蕾妮，”天父说，“知道我们是谁吗？”  
蔚蓝的眼睛在他们身上一一滑过，她点头。  
“如果有机会重活一次，你有什么心愿想要实现？”少女温柔地问。  
妞儿抬头望向少女：“我希望能长得像你，有一张能被他爱的面孔。”  
胸口如同被重锤猛击了一下。詹姆想起来，他曾告诉过妞儿，七神中他最崇拜少女。他还记得自己轻佻的口吻：“我就是战士，战士爱的当然是美丽的少女。”那时他脑海中浮现的是瑟曦的模样。  
少女轻盈地自空中落到妞儿面前，一团小小的光焰悬在她们之间，少女掀开兜帽，橘红的柔光映亮了她的笑容。那是一张他所熟知的脸，淡金的发辫、花瓣似的肌肤、俏丽的鼻子、微微撅起的适合亲吻的嘴唇，以及大海般蔚蓝的眼睛。  
少女朝妞儿微笑：“如你所愿。”  
她们之间的那点光焰扩散成一大团金光，将她们包裹起来，等光芒散去，妞儿已变成了一个真正美人，跟他在蓝礼大营中找到她时一模一样。  
詹姆走上前去，妞儿站起来，有些局促地望向他，显然还不习惯她新的模样，他用左手捧起她漂亮的脸蛋。  
“你没有错，”他说，“你原来的样子，你的脸、你的伤疤、都是对的，你只是爱错了一个人，你爱上了一个不知道爱为何物的傻瓜。其实他早就爱上了你，早在你爱他之前。”  
他望着她的眼睛：“我爱你，不需要你做一丝一毫的改变。”  
他抬起手，指头沿着她的前额滑落，被他抚过的地方，恢复成原来的模样。他温柔地抚过她断裂过好多次的鼻子、爬满雀斑的脸颊、深红虬结的疤痕、过于丰厚的嘴唇，她在他的注视中重又变得比他还要高大。然后他捧着那张破碎的、被造物所遗弃的脸，踮起脚尖，如同重获珍宝般亲吻了她。  
“妞儿，我的妞儿。”他说。  
她也吻了他。

『经由这一吻，献出我的爱，  
愿你成为我的依靠和连理，愿我也成为你的依靠和连理。  
在诸神的见证下，  
从今以后，成为一个躯体、一个心灵、一个魂魄，直到永远。』

——【完】


	23. 完结后撒狗粮的N种姿势

在七神面前撒了一把狗粮的两个人之后的命运会如何发展呢？当然是继续撒狗粮啦，根据玩家喜好不同有以下姿势可供解锁。

姿势1：地狱型  
詹姆被圣母带走，布蕾妮问剩下的诸神：“圣母要带他去哪里？”  
天父：“地狱。而你可以上天堂，我的孩子。”  
陌客：“你不会傻到选择跟他下地狱吧？那可是个终年供暖，火力十足，平均气温1300度的好地方呦。”  
少女：“去天堂吧，你不该下地狱。”  
布蕾妮：“我不会下地狱。”

詹姆和圣母一起站在通往地狱的入口前。  
一曲《圣母颂》突然响起，圣母从口袋里掏出手机：“喂，她做出选择了吗？”圣母得意地看向詹姆：“你的妞儿说了她不下地狱，我还以为她会与你同甘共苦呢，啧啧，真是遗憾。”圣母按下免提：“来，听听她是怎么说的。”  
“喂，布蕾妮吗，我是圣母，能告诉我你不去地狱的理由吗？”  
话筒那一边——  
“有他在的地方怎么会是地狱？”

姿势2：重新读档型  
天父对站在面前的两人说：“诸神会议紧急讨论后进行了投票，以微弱的优势（陌客在后面比了个V），决定让你们再再重生一次。布蕾妮，为了奖掖你的献身精神，这次你可以保留全部记忆。”

奔流城里詹姆半夜醒来。士兵禀报：“奔流城的傻逼又来挑衅了！”  
詹姆：“知道了。”  
于是他起床、洗澡、刮脸、梳头、换衣服、喷香水。  
士兵：咦，这次出征前的准备，有点……隆重……  
詹姆：“我的马呢？我的大宝剑呢？”  
士兵甲：“我去准备。”  
士兵乙：“我去通知部队。”  
詹姆：“通知个毛的部队？我一个人去。”  
士兵乙：“可是，挑衅的傻逼有点多哦。”  
詹姆：“为什么要理傻逼？我要去找我 老 婆！”

姿势3：通关附赠皮肤型  
天父对站在面前的两人说：“诸神会议紧急讨论后进行了投票，本来以微弱的优势（陌客在后面比了个V），决定让你们再再重生一次。但是詹姆上次重刷时对诸神进行了恶毒攻击（狠狠瞪詹姆）。我现在年纪大了，血压也高，经不得气，手也抖，说不定就劈你一道天雷（狠狠狠狠瞪）。再刷一次，不是你死，就是我死，干脆直接送你们满级好了。”

朝阳照破长夜，绝境长城下，詹姆从地上爬起，望向身旁的布蕾妮：“我去！你怎么回事？”  
布蕾妮摸了摸自己漂亮的脸蛋：“哦，少女说我可以自己选一款皮肤。”  
“可我喜欢你原来的样子！而且你想想现在是什么时期？长夜之后，百废待兴！你看看你现在，腰那么细、肩那么窄，不是我说啊，肩不能扛手不能提，怎么搞重建，怎么保经济？”  
布蕾妮不说话。  
“唉，算了算了，你喜欢就好。”  
继续不说话。  
“唉，我有什么立场嫌弃你？我自己才是真·手不能提。我年纪一把是个残废嘴巴还那么讨人嫌，你会不会后悔？会不会移情别恋，会不会始乱终弃？嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤~”靠进布蕾妮怀里。  
长城之上，忧郁的艾迪忽然“汪汪”叫了两声，旁边的山姆一脸惊恐。  
“你怎么了？”  
“汪，”艾迪，“哪来一股狗粮的味道？”

——【这次是真的完结了！撒花，啊不，撒狗粮！】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的碎碎念：  
> 我写詹美只有一个原则，就是只写甜的。因为大概能猜到马丁会对他们做什么，更希望他们无脑幸福。这也是我唯一有自信超越马爷的地方，没错他写得比我好太多太好，可他敢像我这样不要face地甜吗？他敢吗？敢吗？敢吗？（我希望他敢！


End file.
